What is real, and what is not?
by Alora05
Summary: A muggle girl loves the Harry Potter books, adores them even. A chance meeting with the marauders however, and everything she thought to be fantasy, became reality. RE-WRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Chap 1: Meetings of more than one manor

**What is Real, and what is fiction?**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! Wish I did though, I could settle down with a lot of money…lol. But Robyn Young, her family, and her friends are MINE!

This is my first proper fan fiction that I intend to finish, lol. So any comments or whatever will be greatly appreciated. Thanks.

Chapter 1 – Meetings of more than one manor

"Wake up Robyn! Wake up! We're seeing revenge of the Sith today!" Said an annoying young male voice from the bottom of a bunk bed; who seemed to be trying (and failing miserably) to pull the striped covers off a rather annoyed older sister.

"Andrew, I'm going to count to 3, then I'm going to pummel your head into mush!" Said the lump in the bed sheets. "1…2…3…"

As soon as a head appeared out of the bed sheets, there was a mad rush of feet from the younger (most annoying) brother and a clunk as the door closed.

Robyn smirked evilly as she scratched her head and yawned. She decided that now she was up, she had better get ready. She stretched as she looked around her messed up room. The walls were of a washed green, the carpet a blood red and the curtains a paler red. The wardrobes were yellow, and the shelving silver, the same as the bunk bed.

"Yet another tiresome day with the family." She murmured quietly to herself as she slid down the stairs to her bunk. She smiled as her feet landed softly on the winnie the pooh rug at the bottom of the stairs.

"ARE YOU UP YET ROBYN ELINOR YOUNG!" Roared an angry female voice.

Robyn flinched, she only ever heard her full name when her mother was angry, and today, Robyn had taken it too far and slept in too late. She glanced at the clock. It was 10:00am. _Yeah, I've slept in_, she thought.

"YEAH!" Robyn shouted back as she delved deep into her wardrobe to find a suitable outfit to wear to the cinema.

After a while she found a pair of worn but comfy blue jeans, a denim jacket and a blue t-shirt. Robyn chucked them on her chair, then proceeded to wash and clean her teeth, after which she put on her clothes.

She yawned once again as she slipped on her socks. She wasn't one for getting up. More for one of a lie in.

Robyn got up off the floor and walked to the mirror to check her hair and maybe apply a bit of eyeliner. She stared at her reflection. Robyn had short light brown hair with a red tint, hazel eyes and rather pale skin, due to the fact that she preferred to be reading a good book inside than outside playing a sport, basically, the total opposite to her brother.

She sighed and grabbed the eyeliner off her cluttered desk, knocking several sheets of paper onto the floor in the process. Robyn looked at them and shrugged. _I'll pick them up later_, she thought lazily.

After applying a quick coat of eyeliner she hurried out of her bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time to reach the bottom where her brother and mother waited for her.

"You took your time." Andrew, her brother, said impatiently.

"Shut up. I'll take as long as I want you little wart…"Robyn sneered angrily back at him. How her brother annoyed her, sometimes she just felt like hitting him with a mallet. But her fantasies were interrupted by the murderous stare her mother was giving her. Robyn gulped and headed for the shoe cupboard where her trainers were kept.

She knelt down and looked at her seven pairs of trainers. _Which one to wear_, she thought undecidedly.

After a lot of thought and several angry comments and murderous stares later,Robyn settled on a pair of denim blue slip on trainers. Not the easiest things to keep on your feet, but they went with her outfit and were comfy.

"Ready." Robyn stated, shutting the cupboard door and straightening up.

"Finally. Now get in the car." Her mother sighed impatiently as Robyn's younger brother swept past them and stood by the silvery blue astra.

Robyn followed soon after and sat in the back next to her brother since she didn't fancy sitting in the front next to her mother at this particular moment.

Andrew was bouncing up and down in the car excitedly, annoying the hell out of Robyn, who ended up hitting him extremely hard just as their mother stepped into the car, who then proceeded to shout at Jen for hitting her younger brother.

For the rest of the journey, Robyn sat in a silent sulk_. It's not fair, why do I always get blamed when he always starts it_, and at this thought she gave her brother a vicious glare. But to her annoyance, he was grinning happily and staring out of the window at passers by.

Robyn rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help as a smile started to spread across her face. She was also excited, as they were going to see the final star wars episode that day; Star wars, episode three, revenge of the Sith. It was the final episode in the Star wars saga, and this one held the explanation as to how Darth Vader became Darth Vader. But she still preferred Harry Potter.

As these thoughts flitted across her mind, they had arrived at the car park and her mum and brother had un-done their seat belts. Robyn proceeded to do likewise and stepped out of the car.

* * *

"Oh Great Aunt Godric's bloomers!" Said an open mouthed, black haired teenager.

A righteous chorus of laughter came after this particular outburst from the teenager's three companions.

"Ok Sirius. We know you have problems, but its best not to say them in public." Laughed one of the companions. This one had messy black hair and glasses.

Another burst of laughter erupted from the three boys, leaving Sirius looking particularly annoyed.

"Ha ha. Very funny James." Sirius said to the black haired boy with glasses, pushing him lightly.

"I know it was." James grinned manically, before chuckling.

"He does have a point James though. How are we supposed to get across this?" A mousey brown haired boy said, who was noticeably shorter than the other three.

"We cross it. And it's called a road Peter." Said a brown haired boy who rolled his eyes.

"And how, may I ask my dear Remus, are we supposed to do that!" Sirius pointed out. "I mean, we could get killed with all those 'things' zooming down it! And I want to see Star Wars!" He pouted folding his arms like a three-year-old kid having a tantrum.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. "We get to a special crossing point. Like that one." He pointed just down the road.

The other three boys looked down to where their friend was pointing, and there, as he had said, lay a crossing. They all looked back across the road to their goal, the cinema.

Earlier that year, Remus had introduced his three best friends to Star wars and they had gotten hooked from the first film. Luckily Remus had all but one star wars episode on video so they could watch it safely at his house. But then the final episode of the saga came out in the cinema and Remus's three best friends had gone mad. They had kept bugging him to take them until he said yes. Since he lived with his grandparents, who were muggles (non-wizarding folk), he was the only one out of the four who actually knew how muggles worked.

Remus wandered down to the crossing with his three friends in tow. He stopped at the crossing and pressed the button, waiting for the man to turn green, to signal it was safe to go.

"Ermmmm, Remus, what are you doing?" James asked his friend as he pushed the button.

"I'm pushing the button on the crossing. It tells the traffic lights someone wants to cross and then little man over there..." Remus pointed to a red man on the traffic lights across the road. "…turns green to tell us its safe to cross."

At this the other three boys stared at the little red man intently, waiting for it to turn green. Remus just rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.

After what seemed like an age to the three boys, who were staring now very impatiently at the red man, it turned green. Remus jumped as Sirius, James and Peter all gave a loud 'whoop!' of happiness and charged across the road to the cinema.

"Hurry up Remie-poo!" Sirius shouted back as they stopped at the entrance.

Remus just shock his head, laughed, and headed off after them.

* * *

Robyn followed her brother and mother down the tunnel that connected the cinema and the car park, cheering up all the way. Her brother seemed to have a burst of energy and was running around like a headless chicken. 

Robyn laughed as Andrew went zooming through the tunnel pretending to be a Jedi.

It didn't take long to reach the cinema since they had to walk quite quickly to keep pace with Andrew.

"Hurry up." Andrew whined as he went through the doors into the cinema.

"We're coming, we're coming." Robyn laughed as she also went through the doors but held them open for her mum.

Her mother went to catch up with her younger brother and try and keep him under control so Robyn lagged behind, walking at her own pace.

She had just gotten past the escalators when she stumbled forward and her shoe fell off. She swore and looked up to see four teenage boys looking at her and the shoe, she blushed.

* * *

Remus had caught up with his three friends who were all staring at the escalator.

"Yet another task for the brave Sir. Padfoot to undertake." Sirius smirked, standing tall.

James laughed. "Brave my arse." He laughed.

Remus and Peter laughed too as Sirius's smile turned into a pout and he folded his arms again.

"Ok guys. This is an escalator. It's an electronic stairway basically. You just step on it and it takes you up, like so." Remus smiled and stepped on the escalator. Immediately after the other three boys saw it was all right, they too jumped on it.

Then an infamous marauder accident occurred, James stumbled and fell into Sirius, and then Sirius fell into Peter and they nearly caused an avalanche of people falling down the escalator if it wasn't for Remus who somehow managed to grab them all.

After their little mishap earlier, Sirius, Peter and James managed to find their balance and continue up the escalator without fault. Although at some points Sirius let out 'oooos' and 'ahhhhhs' of wonder much to the annoyance of Remus.

After what seemed like an age to Remus they finally reached the top of the escalator. Remus smiled thankfully. Suddenly he saw a girl stumble and he also saw the she had lost her show. By the looks of it so did Sirius, James and Peter.

Sirius stifled his laughter. "I bet she's thinking 'where's my shoe gotten too'." He cackled, James and Peter joined in, Remus just rolled his eyes.

He saw her look up and blush. Remus felt sorry for her. _It's not exactly the best thing to loose your shoe in public_, he thought and chuckled to himself.

Remus decided he had better do something. So, he jumped the last few steps of the escalator and strode towards the shoe. He then picked it up and walked over to the girl.

"I take it this is your shoe?" Remus smiled handing it over to her.

Robyn smiled thankfully and took it, placing it back on her foot. "Yup, thanks. Stupid thing slips off now and again." She laughed.

Remus smiled but flinched as he heard a crash behind him, he turned to see his friends had forgotten to step off and instead had fallen over in a heap.

Robyn laughed, gesturing to the pile of arms and legs. "You know them?" She asked

"You could say that." He asked, laughing as he watched his friends pick themselves off the ground swearing and pushing one another. Quite the sight to muggle passers by.

Once they had gotten themselves up Sirius called over to Remus as they made their way to the ticket booths.

"Come on Remus!" Sirius beckoned him, though Remus swore he saw a wink, followed by fits of giggles from James and Peter.

Robyn's eyes widened. It can't be, she thought. Robyn loved the Harry Potter books and the films, she had read and seen them a thousand times and couldn't wait for the next book and film to be released. She had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, to experience the magic. And here standing in front of her was one of the marauders.

"I'm coming!" Remus smiled as he turned back to the girl.

Robyn shook her head as if trying to awaken herself from a trance. "Remus? Remus Lupin?"

"Yes." Remus said, then he did a replay on what she had said. "How'd you know my last name?"

"And they would be Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew?" Robyn asked eagerly.

"Yes they would. And how do you know all this?" Remus asked, starting to get a bit worried.

"Don't say your real names too loudly in public. Trust me on this." Robyn warned him.

"Ok ok, but how did you know our names?" Remus asked, he was starting to get really quite worried, plus he wasn't getting any answers.

Robyn turned and saw her mother calling for her. She made a gesture as if to say 'I'll be there in a minute'. Then she turned back to Remus.

"Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you round." She smiled and in her head she mentally slapped herself. She had seen Remus Lupin in real life...

She felt someone grab her arm, and she turned back round.

"How do you know our names when I don't even know yours?" Remus asked letting go of her arm.

"My names Robyn, but most of my friends call me Rob. And please don't ask me how I know your names, because I can't explain, too dangerous." Robyn said her eyes pleading with Remus not to ask her.

Remus looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I'll stop asking, if you can tell me what film your seeing?" He smiled. _My gods_, he thought, _I'm flirting with a girl I haven't even known for five minutes. I'm turning into Sirius!_ Mentally slapping himself he returned from his own little world.

Robyn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, relieved she was. "Star wars, episode three, revenge of the Sith." She smiled back and they walked towards the ticket booth.

Sirius and James had identical grins of their faces as they let out wolf whistles at Remus and Robyn, who both rolled their eyes and laughed.

"What are you seeing?" Robyn asked, she was very surprised with herself, it had never been this easy to talk to a boy before. It was like they had known each other for years.

"Same thing." He smiled. "I introduced that gang of hoodlums over there to star wars earlier this year. They've been bugging me to go with them to see it since it was advertised." Remus laughed, also surprised with himself. He was usually really shy around girls. It was like he'd known her for an age.

Robyn laughed along with him. "Come on then. Introduce me to them." She smirked.

"But you already know their names." Remus said, confused.

"Yeah, but they don't know that." Robyn smiled and nudged Remus, putting on puppy dog eyes. "Go on, please." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Alright." Remus rolled his eyes and smirked, leading her over to his band of friends.

Andrew suddenly came running up to her. "Mum said here's your ticket and there's a tenner to buy some popcorn. She says she doesn't want to wait any longer for you. And she'll meet you outside after the film if you want to sit with your friends. I hope you do, that way I won't be stuck sitting next to you." He placed the ticket and the ten-pound note in Robyn's hand before running away to avoid getting hit.

"Who was that?" Remus smirked as Robyn scowled after her little brother.

"An annoying brat that I have to live with." Robyn sneered as her mother and brother disappeared into the screen that the film was being shown in.

"Your younger brother I take it." Remus laughed as they finally reached Sirius, James and Peter who were fussing around with the muggle money and arguing over it.

"Yup." Robyn smiled, and couldn't help but laugh at the sight that met them.

"It's £4.50 for a ticket each. And I take it this is a fiver?" James said holding up a twenty-pound note.

"No it's not. Jeez James. Your as bright as Snivellys hair." Sirius said, snatching the money from James and grinning.

"How dare you! And after all I've done for you!" James pretended to weep and covered his eyes with his hands. "You never even buy me flowers anymore." He started to sob into his hands.

Sirius went to his knees.

"I'm so sorry my sugar plum fairy. Will you forgive me?" Sirius went all puppy eyes on James who peeked out through his fingers.

"Depends." James said, taking his hands away and putting them on his hips, a manic grin plastered on his face.

"On what?" Sirius raised his eyebrow.

James looked thoughtful for a second. "On whether you'll wear pink knickers!"

"Anything for my Jamesy-poo." Sirius got up and grinned manically. "Would you like me to do ballet dancing as well?" He asked prancing around in circles.

"You two are idiots." Peter smirked.

James looked shocked and Sirius stopped in mid-pirouette, crashing to the floor. Once picking himself up rather quickly to a fit of giggles from the rest of the group, he joined James in being shocked.

"We're hurt wormtail." James pouted.

"We prefer the term mentally challenged." Sirius folded his arms.

"So this is what it's like being with those two?" Robyn asked, grinning as she looked to Sirius and James.

"Yeah, total and utter chaos." Remus laughed.

"You love us really moony." James smiled putting an arm round Remus's shoulder.

"So who's this lovely lady?" Sirius smirked, bowing down, taking Robyn's hand and kissing it.

"Sirius Black, isn't it? I know about you slick. Your not as good looking as I thought you'd be." Robyn smirked taking her hand away from Sirius's gaping mouth.

Remus, James and Peter all burst out laughing as Sirius's hand dropped and he frowned in disbelief. Robyn folded her arms in triumph.

"I think you've found yourself a match their Sirius." James smirked, liking Robyn already.

"I agree with James." Peter grinned.

"Yeah. She's got one up on you Sirius." Remus laughed.

"I'm being abandoned by my own best friends for a girl!" Sirius said in monotone, his mouth hanging open, and his eyes still staring at Robyn.

"I should take that as an honour." Robyn laughed.

"Then I will." Sirius said regaining his composure, and laughing along with her. "You know, I'm beginning to like you."

"Touché." Robyn said. "Names Robyn, but my friends call me Rob." She smiled, putting out her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meetcha." Sirius smiled, taking her hand.

"I'm James." James smiled, shaking her hand.

"And I'm Peter." Peter smiled, also shaking Robyn's hand, which Robyn only took because she didn't want to show her anger against him.

"I beileve you already have met our beloved Mr. Lupin." James smirked.

Remus just smiled and nodded politely. Robyn smiled back.

"So..." Sirius said, smirking as Robyn and Remus gazed at each other and at his words they seemed to 'awake' from a dream. "We still need to buy our tickets!"

"Ah. Yeh. Do ya think we could get any help?" Peter asked Robyn, plonking the money in her hands that he had taken off Sirius.

"Help!" Sirius looked shocked. "We were getting on perfec...ok, maybe we do need help."

The group laughed and Robyn shook her head and muttered "Boys." Before heading over to the ticket booths leaving the four marauders behind.

"Hey hey hey." James and Sirius taunted in unison, smirking. Sirius nudged Remus.

"What?" Remus said, puzzled.

" 'What', he says!" James said, rolling his eyes, a manic grin plastered across his face.

Sirius slumped an arm over Remus's shoulder while James and Peter snickered.

"Remie remie remie." Sirius shook his head. "I think someone has a crush." He taunted poking Remus's nose.

"I'm truly sorry to disappoint you Sirius, but your not my type." Remus smirked, pushing Sirius's arm off his shoulder to a burst of giggles from James and Peter. When, at that moment Robyn came back with the tickets. She handed one to each of the marauders and then gave the change to Remus.

"Well, the films gonna be over by the time you gaping fish even get in your seats!" Robyn smirked, walking over to the barrier and handing over her ticket.

The four marauders looked and each other, then, with Remus leading them, they took off after Robyn.


	2. Chap 2: Films and friendships

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter … yadda yadda yadda

**A/N: **I cannot be bothered to take you readers through the whole star wars movie, coz its just over 2 hours long, so, we skip the movie in this chapter and the guys talk about it later .

Chapter 2 – Films and friendships

Robyn wandered up to the food bar, eyeing the menus, trying to decide what to have. Her train of thought though, was interrupted by the awed voices of the three marauders; Sirius, James and Peter. Remus just walked up beside Robyn and rolled his eyes. She laughed heartily as she went back to deciding what to have.

"What bout the yellow stuff?" Peter asked, as he came up on the other side of Robyn. He was just tall enough to peer over the counter.

"Always about your stomach isn't it Pete!" Sirius laughed as he also came up to the counter, James walking up beside him.

"Hey…" Peter pouted, patting his belly fondly. "Don't make fun of my appetite, I'm a growing boy."

"And you still have a lot of growing to do." Robyn laughed, petting Peter's head.

Sirius, James and Remus all burst out into fits of laughter. However, Peter just stood there, his arms folded looking rather grumpy.

"I'm sorry Pete." Robyn laughed. "I'll make it up to you."

"Did you hear that wormtail?" Sirius nudged Peter in the side, grin on his face. "She'll make it up to you!"

Robyn glared at Sirius before hitting him round the head, proceeding straight after to order what she wanted.

"Ouch." Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head. "She hits hard."

James, Remus and Peter all laughed.

"Sorry to say it, but you deserved what you got." Remus pointed out.

Sirius glared at Remus to a chorus of laughter from his friends as Robyn turned back round and smiled at them all.

"What do you lot want then?" Robyn asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Well…" Peter began to say but was cut off by James who decided to cut Peter's rambling of what food he wanted short.

"We'll just have what you've got." James decided, smiling.

"Alright. Cough up then." Robyn said, holding out her free and. The other held her bag of popcorn and cup of coca cola.

Sirius, James and Peter all turned simultaneously to Remus, who sighed, rolled his eyes, and deposited the money into Robyn's outstretched hand, who then proceeded to buy the four boys popcorn and coke.

"There ya go. And for the second time, here's you change." Robyn smiled, handing each of the boys a bag of popcorn and a drink, then gave the last of the marauders money to Remus.

"Now are you lot of immature numskulls ready?" Robyn smirked mischievously, but her smirk turned to a look of surprise as she was suddenly attacked by an oncoming surge of popcorn. "Mercy, mercy." She laughed as the four boys ceased and laughed along with her. "You lot are ruining my hair." She said, picking the remnants of the popcorn war out of now tangled hair. She pulled a comb out of her pocket and ran it through her hair, managing to subdue it to keep straight.

"You keep a comb in your pocket?" James asked quizzically. "Why?"

"Because…" She started. "As you lot have just demonstrated, I might need it. But obviously, I don't think you've even heard of one James."

"Nah, it's the famous Potter hair." Sirius grinned, ruffling James's dark head of already messy hair. "Its wild and untameable. Jamesy here has tried everything to see if it will even go flat."

"And it will…" Peter confirmed. "But, just not for long." They all burst out laughing, including James.

"Too true." James agreed trying to flatten his hair as best he could.

"Well, we better be getting in if we want to see the beginning of the movie." Robyn said, already walking in the direction of the screen. Following suit, the four marauders walked quickly after her, James still trying desperately to get his hair to stay flat. After a while he decided it best just to leave it to its ways.

Gasps of awe came from every marauder including Remus, who had never been to the cinema before. The screen was huge, and showing on it was moving pictures. They looked around, so many seats…

Robyn looked behind her and laughed. "Come on you lot. Lets get somewhere decent to sit." She said, bounding up the steps, heading further back for a better viewing point.

After tearing their eyes away from the screen, the four teenage boys galloped up the stairs, catching up to Robyn in a matter of seconds.

"So you found any seats yet?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Peter, look around you." Remus said, rolling his eyes, but he could not hide the smile that was playing on his face.

"And you call us stupid." James stated laughing.

"But my dear James, you are." Sirius smirked patting James's head as though he was a three year old.

"At least I'm not as stupid as some people." James pouted, glaring at Sirius in a dangerous manor.

"James!" Sirius gasped. "Me, stupider than you…!" He smirked. "Totally true. At least I'm proud of it!" He cackled.

Robyn raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus and Peter. "I feel sorry for you two. I truly do." She laughed and walked along one of the isles of seats.

"And you have every right to be sorry for them." Sirius laughed manically as he skipped along the isle and placed himself next to Robyn, who just rolled her eyes.

Remus laughed and walked along the isle, sitting on the other side of Robyn. James took his place next to Sirius and then Peter sat next to him.

"Well at least I'm sitting next to someone who is remotely sane." Robyn said, glancing towards Remus.

"I know I'm sane. But what about our dearest Remus. Now there's someone you got look out for…" Sirius said stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"You sane! Right, when you become sane, I'll eat a shoe." Robyn said, unaware she might regret it later.

"Is that a bet?" Sirius smirked manically, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"T'is." Robyn smirked, outstretching her hand. "One that I'll know I'll win."

Sirius took her hand and shook it, still grinning like a psychopath.

"You'll regret that." Remus laughed, as Robyn took her hand back. "But I have no doubt that you'll win."

Robyn looked at Remus and smiled. Then looking towards Sirius, James and Peter. Her smile failed as she thought about what faced them later in their life. They looked so happy and carefree now. Like nothing could stand in their way. Nothing. But she knew better, she knew what would happen. _Maybe I could stop it from happening_, she thought. But then she remembered Hermione Grangers words from the third Harry Potter book; _terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time…_

She sighed. She looked towards James, saw him laughing with Sirius and shook her head solemnly. _There's nothing I can do_, she thought sadly to herself as she settled down in her chair, _nothing at all._ It was only then she realised someone calling her name.

"Robyn, Robyn, you alright?" Remus asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, his periwinkle eyes filled with concern.

Robyn looked towards Remus and forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah everything's fine." She lied to herself as well as Remus.

But Remus knew better. He raised an eyebrow but saw Robyn shake her head. He knew not to push the matter. His thoughts flickered to how Robyn had knew their names before they even told her and wondered if this had something to do with that. But his pondering thoughts were quickly pushed to one side as Sirius shouted that the film was starting. Many glares were focused towards them at that point and Sirius seemed to shrink in his seat, mouthing a sorry as the silent fits of laughter from his friends surrounded him.

"Good one Sirius." Robyn smiled, restraining her laughter.

"Why thank you!" Sirius smiled at Robyn, seeming to regain some of his composure. He then turned back towards the screen and jumped out of his skin. "AHHHH!"

Robyn, James, Remus and Peter fell into sits of silent laughter once more as yet more glares were directed towards Sirius, who instead of shrunk into his seat, ignored them and turned to his friends.

"Not funny!" He pouted. "That thing looked exactly like my mother on a bad day! It scared the bejesus out of me!"

Robyn wiped a tear of laughter from her eye as James spoke up. "Sorry mate." A manic grin still on his face.

"What was it anyway?" Sirius asked quizzically.

"An advert dumbass. It seems when you screamed the 'films starting'; it was just a preview to a totally different film. And that, was just an advert." Robyn stated and cracked up into another fit of giggles as Sirius blushed and shrunk back into his seat.

"Oh my dear aunt Godric!" James said dramatically. "Sirius is blushing!" He slapped his hands to his face in mock shook.

"Shut up Prongs." Sirius sneered, punching James on the arm.

"Me shut up? NEVER!" James stated dramatically standing up. "NEVER I SAY!"

Robyn laughed along with the other three teenage boys, and after a lot of coaxing and hollow promises of chocolate from Remus, they managed to get James to sit down again.

"I hope the film starts soon." Peter grumbled, chucking a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Well, looks like you're in luck Pete." Remus smiled as Revenge of the Sith started up on the screen.

"Finally." Robyn, James and Sirius all said in unison. They laughed as everything went black and the prologue started to roll up the screen…

* * *

"Wow…" Peter said, as they excited the cinema screen. He stuffed the last of his popcorn in his mouth before draining his coke.

"You can say that again." James said, chucking his empty drink and bag of popcorn into one of the nearby bins.

"Wow…" Peter said again, before also chucking his empty drink and bag of popcorn in the bin.

"You can say that again." James said, a smirk playing on his face.

"Wow…"

"You can say that again."

"Wow…"

"You can s…"

"Shut up." Robyn said, as the four boys all burst out laughing. Robyn though, just rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly to herself.

"But you got to admit. That was one cool movie." Sirius pointed out. "What I wouldn't do to get a light saber."

"Even castration." James asked.

Sirius thought about this. "Ok, maybe there is a fine line between what Sirius Black would do, and wouldn't do."

"Exactly what I thought. Even you aren't that stupid." James laughed.

"Are you sure he isn't that stupid?" Peter pointed out, earning a slap round the head from a very insulted Sirius.

"I would never, I say, never even consider castration." Sirius said, head held high, trying to act serious. "Too many ladies would be disappointed."

Each of the group hit Sirius round the head at this comment.

"Ow, what have I done?" Sirius pouted, but still grinning insanely as he rubbed his sore head.

Remus rolled his eyes, as did Robyn and everyone decided to ignore that last comment from Sirius…except James.

"What haven't you done is a better question." James laughed.

Sirius smiled proudly and was about to answer the question when Peter cut in.

"Don't say a thing Padfoot." Peter said, disgustedly. "Not a thing. You've scared my mind enough."

Everyone burst out laughing as they walked through the barrier, exiting the cinema.

Robyn saw her family up ahead, watching impatiently around them for her. She sighed.

"I've got to be going now guys." Robyn huffed sadly.

"Awwww, but we were just starting to have fun." Sirius pouted, James and Peter agreed, Remus just looked disappointed.

"Why don't you guys send me an owl sometime." Robyn smiled and then, noticing what she said, slapped herself mentally. _Your supposed to be a muggle, girl,_ she thought, _get a hold of yourself_.

Sirius, James and Peter didn't seem to notice her slip of the tongue or ignored it. But Remus noticed straight away and looked at Robyn quizzically. None of this added up, not a single thing. She was a muggle girl; she wasn't a witch…was she? It could explain how she knew their names, but he had never seen her at Hogwarts before? Maybe she went to a different wizarding school? Remus shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Remus said, deciding to leave his brooding until later.

"Don't you worry about it. We'll _definitely_ keep in touch." Sirius smiled taking Robyn in a surprising friendly hug, which she returned after gathering her thoughts.

"Yup. You take care of yourself." James said, taking a hold of Robyn in another hug.

"We might even send you some prezzies now and again." Peter smiled warmly, also taking Robyn in a hug.

Robyn decided that Peter was actually nice, even though he turned out to be an evil, loathsome little rat. (Excuse the pun)

"Thanks." Robyn smiled, and turned lastly to Remus. "You take care of yourselves as well, you hear." She smiled, taking Remus in a friendly hug, which he returned.

"Don't worry. We will." Remus laughed, worries forgotten.

Robyn smiled and then turned at the sound of her name being called by her mother. She rolled her eyes.

"I'd better hurry up, otherwise I might just be impaled on a sharp stick and hung from my bedroom window." She laughed as the marauders winced and laughed along with her.

"Go on then." Remus said.

"We can't be having you killed before we meet again." Sirius smirked.

"And we know we will." James smiled.

"So go." Peter laughed.

"Alright already. Promise to drop me a line sometime though?" Robyn asked, as she began walking backwards away from them.

"Promise." They all said, waving.

"Good!" She laughed and turned, running towards her family. Thinking about her new found friends, the marauders.

* * *

**A/N: **There's the chapter for you . . Hope you enjoyed it. Next one coming soon.

**Reviews:**

**xMissxUnderstoodx: **Lol. Yes you are a nice person. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed chapter no. 2. And I am very privileged that such a talented write reviewed my work :D! And yes, my chapter just didn't seem right without Sirius and pink knickers, I had to add it, I hope you don't mind.

**Psychotic-Monkees: **Thanks. . Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love the name.

**KrazieShadowNinja: **Thanks for the review, glad you like it. And yes, I didn't even notice that slip up. Oops. Jen was the original name for Robyn, before I changed it. Lol. I went through it changing all 'Jens' to 'Robyns', seems I've missed one. Sorry about that.

**XOmeNyou**: Thanks, glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I don't know what you mean by OC, so, I can't explain. Sorry. Unless it's the program…bet its not. Lol.


	3. Chap 3: Letters

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill by now. I don't own anything by J.K. So don't sue, thank you.

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long. Please don't hang me…

**Chapter 3 The Letters**

Robyn lay on the floor in her Bedroom. It had been four days since she had met the Marauders, and not once in those four days had she stopped thinking about it. She spent most of her time shut in her bedroom staring at her ceiling while listening to her Walkman. Pondering. Just pondering. Nothing more and nothing less.

Robyn sighed as she clicked the fast forward button on her Walkman to skip the song that she had been listening to, when at that sudden moment a loud tapping on her double glazed windows made her jump out of her skin, loosing her headphones from her ears.

She swore as she lost her music and rubbed her ears where the headphones had been so rudely un-plugged and had left red marks. Standing up, Robyn gazed towards the window where the most unlikely site met her. An owl. She wasn't expecting an owl, was she?

Well, that's what she had been pondering over the last four days; whether or not the marauders had forgotten her or not. As this thought flitted across her mind, she lunged towards the window and yanked it open, letting the owl fly in. She watched it in more shocked excitement than anything. But grabbed her senses enough to smile and nod at the owl who seemed to understand. It hooted in reply and held out its leg where a letter had been tied.

Robyn walked over to it and un-tied the letter slowly and very carefully, afraid of hurting the owl. After a while of fiddly finger work, and a few annoyed pecks from the owl, she had finally removed the letter.

Her fingers ripped open the letter in excited anticipation. Her eyes stared at the letter, not noticing anything else around her. Unfolding the letter, she began to read…

'Dear Robyn

**Exciting way to start a letter Moony**

I know it is Prongs, now can I continue writing or do you want me to go on strike?

**Ermmmmmmmm, continue writing. **

Good, go away then. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…

Wotcha writing Moony?

A letter to Robyn, Pads. Now please, go away!

Bit touchy today aren't we. Is it getting close to your time of the month.

That isn't funny Pads.

I know its not, its hilarious. 

Shut up Pads.

Never! Never shall the glorious, wondrous, intelligent, handsome and charming Sirius Black shut up!

Well that was long winded, and also everything you wrote was so far from the truth you are on Uranus Pads.

But I am on my-anus. I'm sitting down. Jeez Moony, I thought you were the smart one.

Go away Pads, or I'll cut you from my 'let at chocolate supply' list.

Going away.

Thank you. Now, continuing on with the letter.

Everyone is fine here, hope you are too. And I hope your 'annoying brat that you have to live with' is doing all right as well, hope your mothers fine too.

As you can probably tell, everyone's just as annoying as usual. Don't know where Pete is though. I hope he hasn't found my chocolate supply…

**I'm taking over from Moony while he goes and checks his supply of chocolate. He'll probably be a long time; he has like, 100 hiding places. Ok, maybe that's over exaggerating a bit. Just a bit. And everyone is not as annoying as usual; we are just being our normal, lovely selves. Except Pads, who is being a complete …**

Now, now Prongs. You were going to say something rude then about me! Hey…I am not! YOU LIE!

**I am no liar. You are. **

Aren't.

**Are.**

**  
**Aren't.

**Are. **

Aren't.

OK, OK! Stop it, both of you. Bloody hell. I'm gone for a couple of minutes and you two are already at each other's throats. Go fight somewhere else.

**Yes sir, Mr. Moony sir. **

You two are going to send me to an early grave.

Sorry Sir, Mr. Moony sir.

Now go away! Before you give me a migraine. As I was saying before I had to go check on my beloved chocolate supplies. We all are doing out best to keep sane, of course, James and Sirius failed miserably before we even tried. Schools going fine but I've got a lot of homework to help the other three with. Sometimes I think without me, they wouldn't even find their way to class. Idiots.

We resent that.

_I second that motion._

**Hey Pete, glad you finally joined us. **

_Yeah, sorry I took so long. _

Now you're here, you can help us.

_With what?_

**Not here, we'll tell you somewhere else. **

I don't like the sound of that. I hear the familiar ringing bells of a prank brewing. I best go see to it that they don't go to far this time. It's always me isn't it!

Hope you keep fine; send us a letter back soon.

Remus, Sirius, _Peter _and **James.**'

Robyn wiped a tear of laughter from her eye as she reached for a plain piece of paper and a pen to begin writing back. _What a bunch of idiots_, she thought as she put pen to paper…

'Heya guys

Yeah, I'm doing great thanks for asking. So's my little brother and mum.

I wish I were with you guys; I'm really bored here. Nothing to do at all. And I'm on me school half term at the moment; it's nearing the end of it though. I'm going back on Monday (Thursday today). On the homework front, I'm doing fine. Not much at all. So…

HA!

Sorry, had to do that, couldn't resist. Anyway, hope we can see each other again. Send me a letter back soon and take care of yourselves.

Oh, and don't get into too much trouble. But if you do, give me details of what you did.

Talk soon.

Robyn.'

Robyn re-read her letter, making sure it sounded perfect, well, perfect enough, before putting it in an envelope, addressing it to 'Remus, Sirius, Peter and James'.

Stumbling over a pile of rubbish on her floor, Robyn reached the owl and tied the letter to its leg, telling it to take it to Remus Lupin, since he was the most sensible of the lot.

The owl hooted softly in recognition and took flight out of her still open window. She had forgotten to close it after the owl had entered her bedroom.

She watched it until it had disappeared from the sky. Sighing softly, she withdrew from her window, closing it after her, letting her hand rest for a second on the handle before turning around and laying back on her soft carpet.

She stuffed her headphones back into her ears and reminded it so she was at the song she had left it at. But for the second time that day, a rapping at her window made her jump out of her skin. This time though, her headphones came clean out of her Walkman, but stayed in her ears. She swore as she yanked them out and threw them on the floor as she pulled herself up.

It was, yet another owl. This one was a dark tawny; the one that had flown through her window earlier had been a snowy owl. She raised an eyebrow and opened her window to let the bird in, who flew immediately to settle on the edge of her filing cabinets that had been re-done to hold clothes and painted in silver.

Robyn wandered carefully over to the regal owl who stood proudly on top of her filing cabinets holding out the leg with the letter on, which Robyn slowly undid and took in her hands.

Her eyes widened as she read the address on the front of the letter;

'Miss Robyn Young

Second largest bedroom

6 Old Bedford Road

Luton'

"What the…?" She said curiously as she flipped the letter over to reveal a very important looking seal. A lion, a raven, a badger and a snake all surrounded an 'H' on a shield.

"It can't be." Robyn said, ripping the letter open with more excitement than she had opened the marauders letter. If she was right…

And she was. It was from Hogwarts.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Young,

We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Due to unfortunate circumstances, your magical ability was not noticed until this stage in time. A ministry official will be coming to pick you up tomorrow at 2:00pm exactly, to take you to Diagon Alley where you shall be brought all your school equipment, as an apology from the school and the Minister for Magic. He will be buying you all the school equipment you will need for the forthcoming year, and all of the books you would've needed for earlier years.

You will of course, be given time to practise your magic before you attend the school, which is why you have been given special permission by the ministry of magic to perform under-age wizardry in your house, and in your house only. Any magic detected outside of your house will be an offence and your wand will be taken away.

You will arrive at Hogwarts a day after the other students arrive, due to yet more unfortunate circumstances. The date is September 2nd and you will be picked up and escorted here by another Ministry official along with all your belongings.

We hope you have a nice summer. Any other questions should be directed to the Ministry official picking you up tomorrow.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.'

Robyn gaped open mouthed at the letter, that by now, she had possibly read over one hundred times. She was going to Hogwarts. She couldn't quite believe it. She hadn't even noticed that the owl that carried the letter had flown away back through her still open window.

"MUUUUUUM!" Robyn shouted, running down the stairs, her letter grasped tightly in her hand. "MUUUUUUM!"

"What is it Robyn." Her mother sighed exasperatedly as she saw her daughter round around the corner flashing a piece of paper excitedly.

"This…arrived by owl! HOGWARTS!" Robyn half screamed, half laughed as she jumped into the air smiling broadly.

"Oh, come on Robyn. I thought you were smarter than that. Probably just some prankster…" But at that precise moment she had the letter thrust under her nose.

"I'm not lying! Its real! It's not just a book! It's not just fantasy! _It is reality_!" Robyn said, still grinning and hopping up and down madly.

Mrs. Young snatched the letter from her daughters grasp and read it through, her eyes widening with every sentence. It was all written as it should be…the seal was there…it was written on parchment…maybe it is real?

These thoughts whizzed around and around Mrs. Young's head. Every one making it seem more and more believable.

But how? How can something nearly every non-magical child, and many adults, have read really exist? Hogwarts, magic, Albus Dumbledore, wands, Ministry of Magic…

Robyn's younger brother had entered the small crowded hallway as he had wondered what all the noise was about. He too was jumping up and down, but not in excitement like his older sister, but he was trying to see the letter. Unfortunately for him, he was ignored by both his older sister and his mother, who just proceeded to walk to the living room where they could talk it over in comfort rather than standing.

Robyn was still smiling like a maniac as her mother looked at her. "See, what did I tell you! It's Hogwarts! It really is!"

"I…well…I think you're right." Her mother said, trying to find the right words to express her feelings. "Well, there's only one thing for it. We wait for the ministry official to arrive tomorrow." Mrs. Young laughed and smiled broadly. "A witch in the family…I'm so proud."

"A witch?" Andrew said, raising an eyebrow as he stepped into the lving room from where he had been listening into their conversation.

"Yes Andrew. I've just been enrolled into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. I will be taught under the watchful gaze of none other than Albus Dumbledore _himself_," Robyn said smugly, but couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

Andrew gaped at his sister. "You're joking!"

"Nope. And guess what?" Robyn smiled; she was about to reveal the secret of her meeting with the marauders.

"What?" Andrew asked, half curious, half wishing that his sister would shut up and stop gloating.

"I've met the marauders. That's who I was with that day when we went to see Revenge of the Sith," Robyn stated.

"Oh, so that's who they were," Her mother said as it dawned on her. She thought they looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Yup. And by the looks of it, I'm in their year at school…school. What am I going to tell everyone?" Robyn said, her smile fading. The thought of going away from her friends, from her family, from people she had known all her life for such a long time… it was very daunting. Although she desperately wanted to go, she couldn't help but feel that she didn't. She had made a life, a good life. Great grades at school, fantastic school friends…

"Ah. Well, we'll have to ask the ministry official tomorrow," Answered her mother. She knew it would be hard for Robyn, but it would be good for her too. Maybe in more ways than one.

"Hmmmm," Robyn sighed, the letter lay in front of her. Staring at her. She had been accepted into Hogwarts, and she was having second thoughts. She'd dreamed of this day, and yet, now its come, she didn't know whether she actually wanted to leave her muggle life. "Do you think I should go?"

"Of course you should! Are you mad! You've gotten into Hogwarts for god's sake!" Andrew shouted. "I would go. It would be so cool…Quidditch, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration. The only thing not good about it would be the slimy Slytherins…" At that he burst out laughing.

"What?" Robyn asked.

"You're…you're stuck with S…Snape," Andrew laughed.

"Oh my god! You're right!" A manic grin appeared on Robyn's face, "I couldn't leave the marauders with him when they haven't got me to help them out."

"That's the spirit," Her mother laughed.

"Well, I guess now what we've got to do is wait for tomorrow," Robyn smiled in excited anticipation of what the next day would bring for her.

- - - -

There ya go, another chapter for you. Hope ya liked it :D! R + R please!

**KrazieShadowNinja:** Lmao, sorry. Your review cracked me up. I feel actually quite sorry for you. But your mates sound really cool! And I agree, they do act a bit like James and Sirius. Hoped you like this chapter.

**XomeNyou: **Glad you liked it. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. And, other character…well…no. Remus Lupin is one of the four marauders. Its just a little thing I'm doing. You'll realise once I finish this thing. Lol.


	4. Chap 4: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to go through this every single chapter…Alright, all right! I do not own Harry Potter or anything J.K.Rowling has written about. But my characters are MINE! AHA! And children of the revolution is not my song, so don't sue me anyone! Please! Oh, and Chester Lewis is MY character. Now, on with the story…

**Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley**

Robyn groaned into her pillow as her very shrill alarm sounded from somewhere below her bunk bed. Pulling the pillow around her head to try and cover her ears, she attempted to ignore it. But, of course, she failed miserably and ended up jumping out of her bed with an all-mighty thump, slamming her hand down onto her alarm 'off' button and shouting an apology to her bellowing mother.

She yawned widely as she ran her fingers through her ruffled hair and thought to herself in a moment of complete and utter forgetfulness; _why did I set my alarm?_ When all of a sudden, the memories of the previous day came flooding back to her full force. She laughed at herself as she flicked Chiltern fm on and began dancing stupidly around the room to 'Children of the revolution' by T-Rex in a fit of sudden joy.

It was an old song, but it was brilliant and she loved it. She started to sing along with the chorus;

"_But you won't fool the children of the revolution  
__  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution_

No, no, no!"

Laughing in spite of herself, she leapt over to filing cabinets where she kept her clothes and searched until she found an outfit she liked. Chucking it on un-ceremoniously, she hopped around the room, trying to full up her tight fitting jeans, muttering something like, 'next time, I get the bigger size.'

After a while of struggling, she managed to pull the jeans on and do them up. They were surprisingly comfortable.

Picking up her brush, and her comb, she bounded out of the room and down the stairs where she stood in front of a rather large mirror. She proceeded to do her hair. It wasn't the best-looking hair in the world when she was finished, but it would do for the day's excursions.

Robyn checked her watch. 1:30pm. _Wow, I got ready in record time_, she thought, chuckling to herself as she skipped through the hall and into the living room.

"You have to rub it in my face don't you…" Her younger brother snapped at Robyn jealously.

"What? I didn't do anything?" Robyn said back as she threw herself onto the sofa, right next to her brother, who proceeded to mutter things about smirking insanely and being a total nutcase. All of which Robyn heard and just bowed to politely…smirking insanely.

Robyn just stifled her laughter at her brother's expression before turning towards the television, where, not surprisingly, one of the Harry Potter films had been put on. She suddenly felt a great pang of guilt. She knew how much Andrew also wanted to go to Hogwarts, and here she was, being picked up by a ministry official to go get her school things _for_ Hogwarts.

A thought hit her. _Maybe if they didn't notice my magical talent until now, they won't have noticed Andrews', which means, he might still be able to go_.

But as she thought this through, she noticed how un-likely it would be. Andrew was 12, and surely the ministry would've done a check on all siblings of herself for any magical ability. Andrew had not received a letter, not today or yesterday. Which most probably meant he had no magical talent what so ever.

Robyn looked towards her sulking younger brother, feeling a surge of sympathy as well as guilt.

"I'll write. And I promise to send you something from Hogsmeade," Robyn said, trying to comfort her brother. They were very close. "What would you like?"

Andrew turned slowly towards his sister, a glint of happiness flash across his eyes and a short flash of a smile across his face showed he was grateful.

"Well…" Andrew started, sitting up and shuffling around. "I wouldn't mind some of those bertie botts every flavour beans. Oh, and the chocolate frogs. You know, the proper magical stuff. Not the muggle stuff. Oh, and some other sweets, I don't mind what, surprise me."

Robyn laughed as her brother continued to name other items, such that could be found in Hogsmeade. Some of it though, Robyn was sure, was too big to fit into a parcel for an owl to carry. She just promised to bring something big for him at Christmas if she didn't stay at Hogwarts.

"Please come home for Christmas Rob, Pleeeeaaassseee!" Andrew pleaded, his puppy dog look staring at his older sister, who just laughed.

"I'm not making any promises. But I'll try," smiling comfortingly at her brother, Robyn ruffled his hair.

"Oh, alright!" Andrew squirmed, his hands trying to flatten his hair.

Robyn laughed and lay back in her seat, feeling rather good with herself for cheering her brother up. As she watched the film, she let her thoughts wander.

I'm really going to Hogwarts! I can't believe this! All the magic…It's gonna be so cool! I'm even looking forward the meeting the Slytherins and having Potions class.

_But, now I'm a witch, does that mean I have to have a magical job? _A dazed smile spread across her face and she shivered with excitement. But her smile faded. _Voldemort. If it's the marauder times, that means Voldemort's reign has not even yet begun. That means I'm going to be in the thick of it. The order…the danger…life threatening situations…_

Robyn looked towards her now smiling brother and then to the kitchen where her mother stood making herself a cup of coffee, she felt a sudden empty space inside her. _What if something happened to them? _She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything did.

Her eyes narrowed determinedly. _I will do whatever I can for the good side. I shall fight against Voldemort_, she vowed to herself as she looked again at her loving family. She wouldn't tell them. The less they knew, the better. Her mother would work it out sometime. But there would be nothing she could do to stop her now.

Nothing.

Suddenly, a crash from the front room awakened Robyn from her thoughts by making her jump several feet of her seat and into the air.

"What in Godric's name was that!" Robyn said, jumping off her chair and running down the hall and into the front room, closely followed by her mum and brother.

Robyn stifled her laughter as her mother gasped at the mess that had been made of her carpet, and of the fireplace. Andrew soon joined in Robyn's silent fit of giggling when he saw what had happened.

"Sorry about that," said a rather sooty ministry wizard who smiled sheepishly at the Young's and, with a flick of his wand, cleaned the room up, all to the amazement of Robyn's mother, and the awe of her brother.

"It's alright," Robyn smiled, stepping forward. She was the first to come to her senses. "Name's Robyn." She stuck out her hand.

"So you're the student that's got the ministry blown. Nice to meetcha," the ministry wizard laughed, shaking Robyn's hand. "Names Chester Lewis."

"Heya. This is my mum, and this is my brother," Robyn introduced her family, pointing to each in turn who seemed to regain some composure and smile at Chester who smiled and shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meetcha all," Chester smiled, as he stood up straight, he was quite tall, and over shadowed Robyn by at least a couple of inches; his hair was dark brown as was his eyes and he had a young, rebellious look to him.

"Well, if all who's coming is ready, we'll be off," Chester smiled, putting his hand inside his robe and pulling out a rather large pot of powder.

Robyn recognised it immediately as floo powder, but she kept her mouth shut as muggles weren't supposed to know anything of the magical world. She hoped that her mum and brother would do the same.

"What's that?" Robyn asked, making it seem even more believable that she knew nothing of the magical world.

"Floo powder," Chester explained, he had no clue what so ever. Totally oblivious. "You just chuck it in the fire, stand in the fire, say the place you want to go clearly and it will transport you there. Easy as pie."

Robyn walked towards the fireplace slowly, her back towards the ministry official. "What are we waiting for? Come on!" Robyn said excitedly, turning sharply to face the others.

Chester laughed and looked towards Mrs. Young who smiled, and nodded in reply. She shuffled towards Robyn and laid £300 cash into her daughter's hand. "This is for you to change into wizard money, so you can actually have something to spend while you're at Hogwarts."

Robyn smiled broadly and flung herself at her Mother, gathering her in a huge loving hug. "Thanks mum."

"Well we better be off Robyn, you coming?" Chester smiled; he had manoeuvred himself over to their fireplace where he was waiting for her with the floo powder in one hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Robyn chuckled, and letting go of her mother she leapt over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Diagon alley?" She asked Chester as she stepped into the flames.

"Diagon alley," Chester confirmed, leaning against the wall.

"Diagon Alley!" Robyn said in a cool, clear voice, chucking the handful of floo powder into the fire.

It was the weirdest sensation she had ever felt. She was whirling and whirling through a sort of black precipice. But she could see glimpses of other wizarding families' fireplaces as she flew by. Feeling a horrible lurch in her stomach, she wished the whirling to end, as she was getting rather sick. Her eyes closed and her mouth was shut tight in an attempt to stop herself from throwing up.

Suddenly, her feet landed on soft ash with a surprising jolt. It caught her so off guard she stumbled out of the fireplace and landed face down onto the floor. Groaning, she stood and looked down at herself. She was covered in soot. Sneering, she brushed herself down and stood out of the way of the fireplace in case anyone else came through. Sure enough, just a couple of seconds later, Chester appeared and walked gracefully from the fireplace. Well, much more gracefully than Robyn. He too was covered in soot.

"I've made a decision. I don't like travelling by floo powder," Robyn smirked, walking with Chester across the leaky cauldron where the floo powder had landed them.

"You're not the only one," Chester laughed, pulling out his wand as they came to a brick wall. Robyn remembered it as the one Hagrid and Harry had opened to enter Diagon Alley.

Chester tapped one of the bricks using his wand, then another, then several others before the brick wall suddenly opened like a door, leading onto Diagon alley.

Robyn let out an awed gasp as she gazed around the scene in front of her. Yes, she had seen it in the films and read about it in the books, but nothing captured the spectacle that _was_ Diagon Alley.

Shops lined every street. Shops of every kind. Sweetshops, cake shops, ice cream shops, robes shops, animal stores, potion stores, bookshops, joke shops… The list went on.

"Robyn? Robyn? Earth to Robyn?" Chester called out, he had already started to walk when he realised that Robyn had not followed.

"What…Oh, right. Sorry," She smiled, shaking herself and following after Chester; they were heading towards Ollivanders, the wand makers.

"We'll get your wand first, since that's your most important piece of school equipment," Chester said, holding the door open to Ollivanders as Robyn stepped through.

Robyn walked up to the desk at the front, there was no one there but she saw a bell. She quickly pressed it and a ringing went through the shop. Within seconds, Ollivander stepped out from one of the many winding corridors that left the main part of the shop and smiled. Robyn jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Good afternoon Miss. I suppose you will be wanting a wand?" Ollivander said, as he shuffled towards Robyn, but before she could reply, he went on. "Yes, yes. Hold out your wand arm please."

Assuming that this meant her writing arm, she held out her right and Ollivander began to measure it with a measuring tape that had appeared out of nowhere. He then walked away while the measuring tape continued measuring Robyn, to the parts of the shop where he stored his wands.

After a while, Ollivander had come back and the measuring tape immediately stopped measuring and dropped to the floor with a soft clunk.

In Ollivanders hand, he held a stick of wood, which Robyn assumed to be a wand. He proceeded to thrust it at Robyn and tell her to wave it about. This just amounted in Chester and Ollivander ducking as several drawers and wand boxes went flying over their heads. Robyn just stifled her laughter and quickly lay the wand down on the desk.

"Guess not," Ollivander flinched and went off to find another wand, which he yet again thrust at Robyn and told her to give it a wave, which, yet again, involved Chester and Ollivander dodging something or another.

"Lets try again," Ollivander said, a smirk playing on his face as he walked briskly off to get yet another wand.

This process went on for several minutes until Ollivander seemed at a complete loss and Chester had an ice pack to his head where the lantern off Ollivanders desk had hit him.

Ollivander began pacing the room, deep in thought, glancing every so often at Robyn, whom stood in the middle of the room looking quizzically at the wand maker.

Suddenly, Ollivander stopped pacing very abruptly and stared at Robyn curiously. "Maybe…maybe…" He murmured to himself, before rushing off to the furthest part of the shop.

He returned a minute or so later carrying a purple velvet box tied in a brilliant silver ribbon. He placed it carefully onto his desk before opening it and handing the wand gently over to Robyn, always staring curiously at her.

Robyn took the wand and stood for a moment, staring quizzically at Ollivander before her pondering was interrupted by the wand maker himself, telling her to give it a swish.

Robyn did as she was told and gave the wand a graceful swish, but, instead of objects flying everywhere, a soft golden light appeared from the wand, illuminating Robyn's face, and everyone around her.

"Woa…" Robyn said, in an awed voice, her eyes staring at the wand in her hand. She looked up to Ollivander with wide eyes.

The wand maker smiled at the fact that he had finally found the right wand for Robyn, but his eyebrow was raised in a curious manor as he stared at the teenage girl. "Interesting…" He murmured quietly, to himself more than anyone else, as he turned and walked to the desk.

"Ermmm, what's interesting?" Robyn asked, walking also to the desk, and laying the wand carefully onto the desk's surface, next to its velvet case.

"The wand that chose you, Miss Young. It is strange, since that is the only one of it's kind, and I have never, since now, been able to sell it," Ollivander looked up at Robyn. "Unicorn blood resides in your wand Miss Young. The purest core ever to be made…and one of the rarest."

"But why? Why is it the rarest? Why did it choose me?" Robyn asked, the questions flowing from her mouth like the water from a waterfall.

"It is the rarest because of its purity. It is a source of, pure good and great power. Though, dark secrets reside in its form, and, used wrongly, can result in disastrous consequences," Ollivander explained, in a mysterious, far away voice. "If it chose you, then you must hold a great mystery in your magical abilities. I expect great things from you, Miss Young."

Robyn just stood there, gaping at Ollivander. Soaking up each word he said. She shook herself, as if trying to awaken herself from a dream. "But…I…what…well…" She couldn't quite find the right words to express what she felt.

Chester was equally as shocked and paid Ollivander without speaking and took Robyn's wand in his hand, passing it to its rightful owner as they walked out of the shop with a friendly goodbye from the wand maker and headed down Diagon alley to their next shop.

The companions both walked in silence, contemplating over what they had just found out. Robyn kept glancing at the wand that lay in her pocket with looks of shock and excitement, as did Chester on several occasions.

Deciding to break the awkward silence in which they both indulged, Robyn asked where they were heading to next.

"Flourish and Blotts, to get all your school books," Chester replied with a smile as they stopped outside a large bookstore, glad that the silence had been broken.

They stepped inside and Robyn took a look around her. Books lined every wall, from the floor to the ceiling. Books the size of paving stones covered in leather; books the size of postage stamps covered in silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Robyn was in complete awe as she was lead through the store by Chester, picking out all the books she'll need for this year, as well as the books she would've needed for previous years.

After they had bought her books, they continued onto _Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions_ to get her school uniform. It took quite a long time, as she needed to be measured, and the robes needed to be a bit bigger because she was sure she would grow before she actually made it to Hogwarts.

Next they visited a cauldron shop, to buy the right sized cauldron for her year at Hogwarts. After which they visited the apothecary's to gather all the ingredients she would need for potions in the upcoming year. The shop's walls were lined with objects in jars, some of them Robyn had never seen before, and it seemed that a few even stared back as she gazed curiously at them.

It was nearing dusk by the time they had gathered all of Robyn's equipment for Hogwarts, and yet they still had to visit Gringotts wizarding bank to exchange her muggle money for wizarding money.

It was just as Robyn had pictured it in her minds eye. A humungous snowy white building that overshadowed every other shop in Diagon Alley. Robyn gaped as she looked upon what she assumed were two goblins that stood by either side of the burnished bronze doors. She walked towards them carefully, pacing herself to keep just a step behind Chester, whom seemed to be perfectly comfortable and just waltzed up to the doors like it was an every day activity.

The two goblins bowed to them and opened the large bronze doors so they could step inside, where another two goblins met them, but this time, they stood either side of a silver door and this one had an inscription on it.

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there.'_

Robyn read it through curiously and swallowed hard as the second pair of goblins bowed them through into a vast marble hallway, where about a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eye glasses. And wherever Robyn turned, there were doors, a lot of doors. Throughout the time she stared about, goblins were escorting people in and out of these doors. She was curious as to where they led too.

Chester took Robyn to a free goblin and told her to ask the goblin is she could exchange her money.

Robyn swallowed hard, but did not speak and just nodded in understanding at Chester. She didn't quite like the idea of talking to a goblin. They looked rather threatening, even though they were about one and a bit head's shorter than her in height.

"Ermmm, excuse me, but I was wondering, whether I… I could change my muggle money into wizarding money?" Robyn asked the goblin warily, holding the wad of muggle notes in her hand.

The goblin looked at her over its glasses in a menacing manner. "Hmmmm, I guess I had better. Hand your money over then," drawled the goblin, holding out its hand.

Robyn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and handed the money to the goblin, whom took it and disappeared through one of the doors.

The same goblin returned a few minutes later carrying a velvet pouch, secured at the top by a piece of string, that jingled as he walked. It was a big pouch, and it was bulging with the wizarding money she had exchanged her muggle money for. She smiled in spite of herself as she took it from the goblin and with a thank you, departed from the wizarding bank, her pouch of money tucked safely inside her jacket.

"I bet that went better than you though, eh?" Chester laughed as they walked back down Diagon alley, heading towards the leaky cauldron so they could return home.

"Yeah…" Robyn laughed with him. "But those goblins do look a bit ominous."

"True," Chester replied, smirking as they walked past Eyelops Owl Emporium, the large and small owls hooting as they passed.

Robyn looked longingly at a particularly beautiful tawny owl that sat just outside the shop entrance and couldn't help but stray from the path and wander over to it. She smiled as she stroked its head gently, the owl hooting appreciatively and pecked her hand friendlily.

Chester raised an eyebrow and sighed impatiently as he dragged his feet over to where Robyn stood with the owl.

"Do you think I could get it?" Robyn asked, looking up to Chester as he reached her side.

"Yeah, most wizards own an owl. Common knowledge. They carry mail, very helpful," Chester said knowledgably.

Robyn smiled excitedly and shot into the emporium, her bag of gold already out of her jacket. She emerged some minutes later with several bags of owl treats, a free book as to how to care for your owl and a broad smile on her face. She deposited these items into the already over flowing cauldron that they had decided to place her belongings in instead of carrying them and picked up the tawny owls cage gently.

Chester just laughed and shook his head as they finally managed to get on their way home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hehehe, hope you liked it. And please don't sue me, as some parts of this chapter were not of my mind, like the inscription on the doors to Gringotts. So I take no credit, their all J.K.'s work.That's all I wanted to say…

**lupinsiriusluva:** Why thank you, I was blushing when I read your review, hehe. And I've totally got to use those names later on, if you don't mind of course. And I like writing the bits about the marauders, there fun. Sorry they're not in this chapter. But hope you enjoyed it all the same.

**KrazieShadowNinja:** Awwwwwwwwww, they sound sorta mean, but I bet most of the time its fun, lol. And thank you for saying it's perfect, well, I wouldn't have said it was perfect, but anyways, lol. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter.

**adriana1422:** Thank you very much. I also like reading fanfics about the marauders; I think some of them are hilarious. Hope you liked this chapter.

**xMissxUnderstoodx:** YEY! Your back, hehe. I was wondering when you would return. I don't know whether I've told you this, but it is an honour to be reviewed by you. And thank you for all the lovely comments; I'm blushing furiously here. And yeah, Robyn is a lucky little so and so. And yeah, we should do something like that about Pick knickers, lol. Oh, and it's not that gooder story. Now I'm murdering the English language, argh! Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Ashley:** Thank you. And yup, it's a dream I also have. It would be wonderful just to wake up one day, meet the marauders, and then find out that you a witch/ wizard. Bliss, lol. Glad you liked it; hope you like this chapter too.


	5. Chap 5: Goodbye is not forever

**Disclaimer**: I think you know the drill by now, lol. And if you liked Chester, then you may be seeing more of him.

**A/n: **Sorry about the lack of marauders, they shall be entered in either the next one, or maybe this one. Robyn's still gotta explain everything to her friends…

**Chapter 5, Goobye is not forever**

Robyn helped Chester carry her school belongings to her bedroom, where they deposited them in the corner so they were out of the way. Of course, Robyn still kept her wand in her pocket. She would never leave it out of her sight.

"So. What am I going to tell my friends? And my school?" Robyn asked, as she bounced down the stairs and back into the front room where Chester sat talking with her mother.

Chester looked up and answered, "You tell them you're going to a new school, a boarding school. And it's a great opportunity that you have to take because it will further the chances of you getting a good job."

"Riiiight," Robyn said, trying to remember what she had to say. "And if they want to contact me?"

"They have to give any letters to your mother, or your brother, so they can send them onto you, same with gifts and so on," Chester stated.

"What if they think that it's a bit strange and ask me where I'm actually going too?" Robyn asked, she needed all the information she needed. It was going to be tricky lying to her friends, but this was something she had to do.

"Tell then it's a private school, and even you don't know the address," Chester said coolly, as if there would be no problem at all convincing her friends.

But he was wrong.

Robyn knew that most of her friends knew of Harry Potter, and the whole Hogwarts ideal, but only a couple _really_ liked it, just as she did. And if she said something like this, they would start to get really suspicious. And if they found out…

She dared not think about it. She wanted this desperately and just hoped her friends would be gullible enough to believe her story.

Well, she could find the answer to that out on Monday.

But for now, she would get on with her life. Maybe even try out a few spells. _Wonder whether Andrew would let me try out some hexes on him,_ she thought, a manic grin spreading across her face.

"Well, I better be off now. You know, places to go, people to see. Work to get on with," At this Chester pulled and face. "Oh, and here are your papers telling you that you can perform magic in this house, and this house only." He reached into his robes and pulled out a wound scroll of parchment, tied neatly with a red ribbon. "Good day to you." And with that, he disappeared with a crack.

Dissaparation. Robyn knew it immediately; he had only come by floo because they had to go by floo to gather her school equipment.

Robyn smiled to herself and produced her wand from her pocket. She began twiddling it in-between her fingers, her brothers eyes following the wands every movement.

"I…is…is that yo…your…"

"Wand. Yup, sure is," Robyn finished her brother's sentence. Frankly, all his gawping was getting on her nerves. "And if you don't stop gawping, I'll hex your brains out." _Aha! I have a new threat_, she thought evilly to herself.

"You wouldn't dare!" Andrew challenged his sister, but there was an unmistakeable glint of fear in his eyes as he backed away.

"You wanna…" But her own sentence was cut short by her glaring mother.

"Robyn! On no circumstances are you to perform any sort of spell on your brother or myself without our permission. Got that!" Her mother sneered; she seemed to tower over Robyn, even though Robyn was a good head taller than her.

"Yes mum," Robyn cowered, backing away from her angry mother carefully. Even with magic, Robyn was still afraid to try her patience.

"Good," Her mother replied, her expression softened. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not cleaning out your owl. You're going to have to do that yourself."

Andrew snorted, trying to suppress his sudden fit of giggling. Robyn just growled at him and waved her wand dangerously in front of his face, it did the job nicely, he shut up instantly.

Mrs Young just rolled her eyes, but a smiled covered her face. Her knowledge of the world of magic barely reached that of her daughter, but she knew enough to get along with.

"How was your day anyway, gorgeous?" Mrs Young asked Robyn as they made their way through to the living room.

"Brilliant. Diagon alley is hardly given justice by the films, or the books," Her enthusiasm from that day's excursion had still not worn away.

"Tell us about it then!" Her mother laughed, sitting down on a comfy chair, as did Robyn before she began her long-winded description of what she saw of the magical world.

* * *

Over the next few days Robyn did not do much, but her magical ability had grown in vast proportion. At huge lengths of time she could be found poring over the spell books that were in her room, or at other times, she could be found practising them on a willing brother.

She had received no other letters from the marauders, but wasn't particularly worried as she would be seeing them when she started Hogwarts the next school year, but she still wanted to keep in touch.

But one thing was always on her mind, whenever she practised her magic skills. It was about the up-coming Monday, when she would have to tell her friends about leaving school and going to a different one, a boarding school. She ran through what she would say to them over and over again. Trying to get it word perfect, even though she knew it was most likely not go to plan.

As the days ticked on by, her nervousness grew, and when Monday finally arrived she thought she was going to throw up. Her mother just said it was guilt, and she would get over it. Robyn soaked up these words, and it seemed to make her feel a bit better.

She dressed in silence, ate in silence and walked down her road to meet her friends in silence. All the way, she was contemplating on how they would react. They were all really close, her friends and Robyn. They stuck together through everything, always laughing and joking around. The same seven people for the three years she had been at her high school, and they had grown incredibly close. They were almost like sisters.

Of course, there were boys. Some of her mates were boys, but none close enough like her best mates.

Her group of giggling girls.

She would miss them ever so much. The fun they had, the cheek they had given the teachers, the pranks they had pulled on one another.

She didn't notice that she had met all her friends, even started walking up the hill that lead to school, and all this without even a hello. She had completely ignored them, and she hadn't noticed. Not until they had started calling her name rather loudly in her ear.

"Robyn? ROBYN!" Yelled one of the girls, who had dirty blonde hair and was rather tall, taller than Robyn at any rate.

"Are you ok Robyn?" Asked another, who had black hair and a concerned look in her eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Robyn lied. She forced a smile that wouldn't even fool a slug.

"Liar. We've known you long enough to tell when something's got you down," another dirty blonde haired girl asked.

"I don't want to talk about it here," Robyn sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'll tell you all at lunchtime and no sooner."

This seemed to silence her friends from asking anymore-unwanted questions, but they still gave her quizzical looks and raised eyebrows. However, their eyes were always filled with concern, and Robyn loved them for it. She told her friends things she wouldn't even tell her own mother. She trusted them with her life.

The lessons before lunch finished so quickly that Robyn didn't even realise it was lunch until her friend stopped her from going to her next class and told her. Sighing heavily, she continued on walking towards where she usually ate lunch with her closest friends.

She found them all there, sitting almost silently, waiting for her. Robyn knew it was coming, but she wish it didn't. They looked at her as she sat down.

"So…" One of them spoke.

Robyn sighed. "I…well…" All the words she had rehearsed had just been thrown out the window. She had forgotten everything she was going to say except for the key point; she was leaving. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes momentarily to gather her thoughts.

"I'm leaving," Robyn said, her eyes still closed.

"Leaving where?" asked another.

"Here, this school. Everything," Robyn replied sadly, opening her eyes finally, not meeting the gazes of her friends.

"But, this has got to be some joke! I mean, you can't be leaving…it's…it's…" rambled her friend with the black hair.

"Unfair. I know. But I've been given a great opportunity. Something that doesn't happen every day. If I don't take it, then I know I'll regret it," Robyn sighed; she didn't feel hungry anymore and chucked her lunch in the nearest bin.

"But, you'll be leaving us, you can't leave us," pleaded another girl with black hair.

"That's the only thing I'll regret by taking this. I'll miss you guys," Robyn said, she could feel the hot sting of tears at the corner of her eyes.

"There's nothing we can say that can change your mind?" asked another hopefully.

"Nothing," Robyn stated, dismissing any sign of hope that the girls had of making her stay.

"But…oh…your so stubborn!" joked another friend, earning her a soft choked laugh from Robyn.

"Where are you going to then?"

"Boarding school. Don't ask me where it is, because I don't have a clue. I don't even know the address," Robyn said, wiping tears furiously from her eyes.

"How will we write to you then?" Robyn looked at her friends for the first time, she noticed that some of them had the tell tell signs of someone who is about to cry.

"Pass your letters onto my mother or my brother. They will get them to me somehow," Robyn felt a lump gather in her throat. The guilt was rising fast; she hated lying to them.

"I, well, it seems so unreal. This is so unfair," a black haired girl said, Robyn silently agreed with her.

"But it's a great opportunity. I've got to take it! You understand…" Robyn looked from one face to another, all the way round her circle of friends. "…Don't you."

"Of course we do, it's just…"

"We'll miss you."

* * *

Robyn walked home by herself that night after school; she didn't quite feel like facing the solemn faces of her friends again. She would talk to them the next day, she just hoped they wouldn't bring the subject of her leaving into conversation.

Dwelling on her thoughts, she silently padded down the streets leading to her home. Maybe a bit of magic will help cheer me up, she thought quickening her pace. The only place she did not bring her wand was too school, too dangerous.

Her hand rummaged through her pockets as she walked, half jogged, up to her front door. Pulling out a set of keys, she jumped the steps and stuck the key into the lock, twisting it with more force than necessary and nearly snapping her key. She bounded through the door and slammed it behind her, before running up the stairs to her bedroom where she flopped down onto her beanbag and produced her wand and a spell book from a chest of drawers next to it.

Not everybody's idea of relaxing, reading, but it calmed her, because she was concentrating on other things but her own worries. Too often had it come to pass these days that she would accidentally smash something through not concentrating and brewing on thoughts that did not relate to her current spell. Although these resulted in her mother shouting at her, the accidents did not cease, in fact, they became more frequent as the days went on. Robyn soon silently began begging for her current school year to end, but that just made the already long days drag on for even longer.

Fortunately for her, she did not have to wait more than a couple of months for school to end, and her goodbyes to her friends resulted in tears and promises of keeping in touch. She came home very depressed.

The holidays came, and with it, came boredom. She frequently went out with her friends, but this just ended in more tears, and Robyn just getting more depressed. She decided after that to lay low, and try to make up excuses so she could weasel out of it. Now she spent her time learning new spells, perfecting some, and even having a go at some of the more complex ones.

She had received another letter from the marauders a few days prior to the beginning of the summer holidays;

'**Hullo Robyn**,

Oh, and that's so much better to how I started mine, right Prongs!

**Shut up Moony. **

Only getting you back, going away now.

**Good. Jeez, what does a guy have to do to get some…**

PRONGSEY! Just the intellectually challenged guy I was looking for. Well, I wasn't actually looking for anyone, I was just wandering around, minding my own business, when…

**Padfoot. Shut up. **

Why?

**Coz I said so.**

Why?

**Coz I said so.**

Why? 

**GO AWAY! Can't you see I am trying to write a letter to our dear friend Robyn! **

Oh…so that's what you're doing.

**Yes, that is what I was trying to do until you interrupted me. **

Oh, shame.

**Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?**

Frequently Jamie-poo, frequently.

**On that note, you can go. Now, on with the letter! Da da da dummmm! Everything down this end is fine, as you can see, Sirius is still being a complete arse!**

A very handsome, charming, witty, caring, funny, brave, kicking-Slytherin-butt, cheerful…

**You forgot, arrogant, bigheaded, pompous, annoying, suck-up…**

OK, ok. I get the picture. I'm going.

**Aha! The almighty Sir James does triumph again over the evil Count Sirius. Now, as I was saying, Sirius is still an arse, Remus is still Remus (not much more I can say really), Peter's still quiet, and I'm still ME! The wonderful, fantastic, glorious, handsome, clever, witty, charming, glorious Quidditch master; James Potter. **

And you thought I was over exaggerating! 

**Hmpf. I thought you had gone! As I was saying, things are going fine down this end of the toothpaste tube…**

Toothpaste tube?

**Yes, toothpaste tube Remus. What's so wrong with toothpaste tube? It sounded good at the time. Ok, now you go away! That's gratitude for you. And after all I've done for them. Oh, you wanted to know details on what we've done to get into trouble while we were at school, since we're not now are we? Now, we're at my house for the summer. Well, me, Remus and Sirius are. Peter couldn't make it. Well, Hehehe. Its actually rather amusing, ok, its absolutely hilarious. We get itching powder, several tubs of ever blowing bubble gum and a few bottles of bubota pus. At school there are several guys we completely and utterly loathe, so, what do we do? We stick itching powder in their clothes, fill all their taps and showers with ever blowing bubble gum and then cover their bed sheets in bubota pus. It was hilarious the next morning. They all come in, covered in bubble gum, itching and also totally unrecognisable by the boils that had sprouted over their bodies. We got a month of detentions, but it was worth it…**

I'm taking over writing, since Jamie-kins has gone into a sudden fit of giggles. Lucky you eh? HA HA HA HA! Like James was saying, yes, it was utterly hilarious. Anyway, hope you've been keeping well, we know we have. Got to be off, maybe I can poor some ice down James' back. Might stop him from giggling.

See ya soon. 

Sirius, **James,** Remus and _Peter_ (if he were here.)'

This letter had cheered Robyn up considerably, and she found casting spells at lot easier. She had also begun plans for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Since the marauders were to become Animagus', Robyn decided she would to. Only unknown to them as well as to everybody else.

August seemed to slow down after Robyn had cheered up. She was so willing for it to be September; she thought it would never come. But, to her utter delight, it did.

Robyn awoke on the second of September full of beans. She hadn't been this excited, since, well, never! She got dressed and packed all of her needed belongings into her trunk all before 8:00am. Record time for someone who, on most days, did not get up until gone mid-day.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she bounded her way through the house like a fairy elephant. It did not best please her mother who was still trying to get some sleep until Robyn had crashed about downstairs.

Robyn rolled her eyes as her mother left the living room, and she slouched onto the sofa, her fingers tapping on the arm of the sofa impatiently. 8:30am, still at least two hours before the ministry official came to take her by floo powder (not something she was looking forward to) to Hogwarts. She sighed and decided to get herself some breakfast.

Staring at the clock, she ate her quickly made breakfast in silence. In doing this, it seemed to make the minutes go even slower than she thought possible. Growling angrily, she shoved the last of her toast into her mouth and got up to wander aimlessly throughout the house.

After five minutes of annoying her mother, she gave up her wandering and decided to brush up on her Hogwarts knowledge. Running upstairs, she pulled out all of her Harry Potter books, and looked up everything she would need to know, memorising the facts; where the Room of Requirement was, where the secret passages were and where the kitchen was.

Looking up all these facts seemed to take longer than she had first expected, and, by the time she had packed everything away, there was a loud crash in the front room. Robyn leapt up, not out of shock, but out of excitement. The ministry official had arrived to take her to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, and I did manage to fit a part with the marauders. Promise more marauders in next chapter. Please R + R! (It gets better as the story continues, honest! Don't give up on me yet!) Oh, and my other fanfic has been rather neglected of late, and i wish to do more wor on it, so sorry if the enxt chapter takes a bit longer than usual, bear with me!

**Siri's gurl: **Hehe, glad you liked it. And yeah, more marauders coming! Promise! Oh, and I've finished HBP! I CRIED! Its not fair!

**XMissxUnderstoodx:** Lol. Yes, I guess talking rubbish is more fun! Hehe! Glad you liked Chester. I had fun making him up; you'll probably see more of him as the story continues. Glad you liked it. And I'm waiting impatiently for your next chapter, lol. And YES! HBP is here, and I have read it. Like I said, its UNFAIR! I cried…

**Foodisgood:** Glad you liked it! And yeah, you've spotted my weakness! My English teacher always tells me that too. Lol. No offence, please! And yes, my plot is eccentric, but all the better, and it intends to get even more eccentric. YEY! And insanity is a good thing, never stray from it.

**Lupinsiriusluva:** Lol, thanks. Hehehe, and I intend to bring more of the dynamic duo soon! Prepare for pranks! Mwahahahahaha!

**KrazieShadowNinja:** Awwww. And Welcome back! Glad you liked it so far. And yes, the sixth potter book is brill! Hope you like the update!

**Corrupt Innocence:** I am honoured, seriously. Thank you for reviewing! And someone else had spotted a weakness! I am rubbish at grammar. I'm getting better though, and I promise to pay attention and add more detail and logic to my work. It will get better as the story continues, because I've had more time to plan it out. Hope you like this chapter.


	6. Chap 6: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah…

**A/N**: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. But I think the length may get you all to forgive me?

**Chapter 6 – Hogwarts**

"I hate floo powder," Robyn grumbled as she picked herself off the floor and brushed the soot off her clothes. Looking up, she saw the ministry official looking at her rather amused. She just rolled her eyes and picked up her belongings, dragging it along the floor. The fact that she was in the three broomsticks had not yet registered.

As soon as they stepped out of the three broomsticks, and Robyn had the chance to look around, did she actually realise where they were.

She gasped as her eyes gazed about her surroundings. Hogsmeade. She was in Hogsmeade. She couldn't quite believe her eyes. There were wizards and witches just casually walking from one shop to another, or going into the bar for a drink with their friends.

Robyn walked through the streets next to the ministry official, dragging her trunk along behind her, and her Owl secured to the top of the trunk; who was hooting softly while in a gentle slumber.

After several minutes of walking, the first glimpse of Hogwarts came into view. It was a magnificent castle, surrounded by a sparkling lake, which shimmered in the sunlight. The turrets of the castle pointed to the clouds. Its size alone was enough to put anyone into a state of awe. It certainly was enough for Robyn.

She stopped abruptly and gaped at the castle before shaking herself awake and walking at a more rapid pace to reach her destination, the ministry official struggling to keep up.

It took her less than fifteen minutes to reach the castle at her pace, and once she reached it, she was quite worn out, and the ministry official came up behind her out of breath.

Robyn was bouncing up and down slightly with excitement as she pushed open the huge double doors that led into the castle. Amazement took hold of her as soon as she stepped through into the entrance hall. On either side of her stood the house hourglasses, showing how many points that they had gained. At the minute, all stood on zero. The ceiling reached high above her and doors were spread out in every direction.

"Wow…" Robyn gasped as she stared about her. It seemed that the school was in breakfast as she heard the chatting and laughing of many students somewhere to the right of her.

She looked towards that door, and, as if on order, Dumbledore stepped through the doors and greeted her with a smile. He was majestic, in his royal purple robes. His twinkling blue eyes stared at Robyn over his half moon glasses and his face was like a grandfathers; worn, but kind and gentle. His hair and beard were both long and grey.

He nodded at the ministry official who soon walked away, leaving Robyn with Dumbledore. Professor MacGonagall soon joined them, and together, they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

More gasps were issued by Robyn as they travelled through the halls, finally ending up at the stone Gargoyles.

"Liquorice wands," Dumbledore stated with a glint in his eyes. On command, the gargoyles parted to a stairway that slowly winded its way up to what Robyn assumed was Dumbledore's office.

Robyn stepped on the stairs, leaving her trunk at the bottom as she was instructed to do by MacGonagall. She followed Dumbledore up, walking in silence, still staring in awe at everything she witnessed. It was a dream come true.

After barely a minute, they reached their destination and Robyn stepped into Dumbledore's office, where the headmaster had already seated himself and was waiting for her and the head of Gryffindor house.

He gestured to a chair, which Robyn greatly took and sat down opposite the headmaster.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Robyn. I see you are pleased with your surroundings?" Dumbledore smiled, and without waiting for an answer he continued. "Professor MacGonagall will now place the sorting hat on your head. It will tell you which house you shall be put in. A house elf will transfer your belongings there, and a suitable person from your house shall be brought here to show you around. Now, Minerva, I think it's time."

And without a word from Robyn, a black hat was placed on her head.

'Hmmmm, a tough one. You have brains, yes. Very clever. But, you have bravery. Yes… Where to put you though? Ahhhh, I see you have already met Mr's Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. I see… Well, I guess it will have to be…'

"Gryffindor!" Said the hat. It was as soon said, as taken off her head.

Dumbledore smiled fondly at Robyn and stood up. "Well, I guess I can introduce you to your head of house, Professor MacGonagall," He gestured to Minerva, who nodded politely to Robyn. "If you would be so kind to fetch Miss Evans for me, Minerva. I think she will be a suitable candidate for escorting Miss Young about the castle."

The professor nodded, and in one swift movement, left the office and could be heard walking away down the stairs.

"I think you'll like it in Gryffindor Miss Young. The people in your year, are, shall we say, a bit mischievous. But I'm sure you'll get to like them," Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling knowingly.

Robyn's eyes widened, but she made them their normal size quickly once more. _Does he know?_ She thought, _does he know I know the marauders?_

But her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door and a gentle, "Enter," from Dumbledore.

In walked Professor MacGonagall, who was leading a red haired girl Robyn assumed was Lily Evans. Robyn smiled at her and nodded in polite greeting, Lily returned both the smile and the nod.

"Miss Evans, this is Miss Young. You are to show her around and make sure she gets to all her classes on time. She's in your year, and in your dorm. So take care of her," Professor MacGonagall said sternly.

Lily nodded in understanding. "Yes Professor."

"Well, I think it's time you were off. I'd go quickly to you house common room, avoid the crowds, breakfast will be finishing soon," Dumbledore smiled and motioned to the door.

"Thanks Professor," Robyn smiled, and stood, walking with Lily out of the office and down the stairs.

"Well, that was exciting," Robyn smirked. Lily laughed. "What's your name? I only got Evans, and I can't be calling you that all the time, can I?"

"Lily," Lily replied, smiling at Robyn. "And I can't be calling you Young all the time."

Robyn laughed. "Robyn, but you can call me Rob," She replied as they walked up the grand staircase. Once or twice Robyn stopped to gaze down at the moving staircases, but soon moved on in case she got caught by one of them.

"This place is massive," Robyn said with awe. "Its amazing!"

Lily nodded in agreement. "What's it like compared to your other school?" She asked, suspecting Robyn had been to a magical school before.

"I was a muggle all my life until a couple of months ago, when a guy came out of my fireplace. Scared my mum half to death," Robyn laughed.

"Oh," Lily smirked. "You've got a lot to catch up on."

"I got all my books, I've been allowed to practise magic at home over the summer," Robyn said as they reached the Portrait of the Fat lady.

"Wow," Lily said. "The ministry doesn't usually do that sort of thing. Their a bit paranoid to tell the truth."

They both laughed when a thought struck Robyn. "Err, do you know the password?"

Lily smiled. "Of course I do. MacGonagall told it to me as we were walking to Dumbledore's office. It's 'flobber worm'."

"Bit early aren't you," the fat lady said indignantly as she swung open to let them in.

Robyn rolled her eyes and stepped through the portrait hole after Lily. The site that met her brought a gasp from her throat. The common room was red and gold with a warm wooden floor and soft rugs. The fire was gently glowing and the chairs looked worn but comfortable.

"You like?" Lily asked, beginning to like the new girl .She was different, but there was something about her Lily knew she could trust.

"I like? I love! It's beautiful," Robyn said in awe as she wandered over and stroked the arm of one of the chairs.

"The dorms are just as good. Come on, the others will be coming soon. Lets get the tour done quickly," Lily smiled and lead Robyn through a door and up a flight of stairs. She stopped at one of the doors and led her through it.

"This is our Dorm. It's where you'll be sleeping for the year with me and a couple of other girls who are really nice. You'll like them," Lily smiled and pointed over to a bed. "That would be your bed."

Robyn took the chance and jumped on it, crumpling up the sheets. "Bouncy. Nice and soft. Very comfortable. I like it," Robyn said, earning a laugh from Lily.

"The bathrooms through that door there and that's pretty much it for the tour. I'll show you your classes when we come to them," Lily smiled and sat on her own bed, which was next to Robyn's.

Suddenly they heard a lot of shuffling and loud footsteps, followed by awed voices from the first years, and chatting from the older years. Robyn distinctly heard one voice calling for the first years, which, she assumed, was a prefect showing them to their dorms.

"Well, come on. Time to introduce you to the rest of the crew," Lily laughed. She felt comfortable around Robyn. More comfortable than many of her older friends.

"All-righty then," Robyn smiled and bounded off her bed and to the door where Lily stood and together they made their way downstairs.

_I'm meeting the marauders again,_ she thought excitedly, _I wonder if they're downstairs?_ Her non-spoken question was answered alomst imediatelyas she heard a very distinct dog like laugh coming from where the chairs were placed around the fire.

Robyn smirked as Lily laid her hand on the door leading to the common room and pushed it open. As she had suspected it was thronging with Gryffindors.

"Not busy at all," Robyn said sarcastically. Herself and Lily both laughed as they made their way over to a couple of girls who were talking animatedly in a corner.

Lily introduced her too them. As she had said, they were all very nice girls. There was Michaela, Georgie and Sue. Robyn hit it off with them straight away.

Michaela had blonde hair and was extremely pretty, all the boys loved her, but she used it too her advantage. She never stayed with one boy too long.

Georgie had short dark brown hair and was the joker of the group. Robyn liked her a lot.

Sue had long black hair with blue highlights. She was extremely clever, but fun to be around.

Robyn sat with her back to the marauders, laughing and joking around with the girls, when James Potter came up to them. He obviously had not noticed Robyn, and Robyn intended to take advantage of it.

"Oh, dear Lord. Here comes Potter. Run Lily, save yourself while you can," Georgie said dramatically, earning laughs from everyone but Lily.

"I am not running from such an arrogant, big headed…" Lily started but did not finish as James interrupted her.

"Why hello Evans, looking as beautiful as ever," James smirked, gazing at Lily.

"Shove off Potter. Can't you see I'm busy talking with my friends," Lily snapped irritably.

"Come on Evans. You know you've missed me," James spoke arrogantly.

Lily was about to retort when Robyn spoke up.

"Who in their right mind would miss you James?" Robyn smirked, turning round and facing him.

"Rob?" James's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"In the flesh Potter," Robyn replied laughing at her new friends shocked faces. She explained, "I met these lot," She gestured to James and the others sitting by the fire. "At a muggle cinema over the summer holidays before I got my letter."

"But…you…muggle…when?" James stuttered, but he grinned broadly. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts!" He said dramatically throwing his arms in the air and spinning around.

"Is he always like this?" Robyn said out of the corner of her mouth to the other girls.

"Yup," They all replied instantly.

"Joy," Robyn smirked and rolled her eyes making them all snigger.

"James, what are you doing?" Said Sirius from across the room who had poked his head from behind the sofa.

"He's welcoming me," Robyn spoke standing up, showing herself to Sirius.

"Robyn!" Sirius shouted jumping up and toppling over the edge of the sofa with an almighty thud onto the floor. He quickly got himself up grinning, to sniggers from all around the room. His announcement seemed to have noted the other marauders to her presence. As he waltzed over to them, Peter poked his head round the corner and smile, waving at Robyn, and Remus stood up abruptly looking astonished, but overjoyed, at the sight of her. Peter and Remus both proceeded to join them all over in the corner.

"We didn't notice you arrive my chicadee," Sirius smirked.

"That's because I didn't go to breakfast. I went straight to Dumbledore's office when I arrived," Robyn explained. "And don't call me chicadee."

"Why not chicadee?" James asked, smirking.

"Because it's annoying," Robyn sneered.

"Well, we'll have to stop it then…" Sirius smiled innocently. "…chicadee."

Robyn stuck her tongue out at Sirius while everyone else burst out laughing.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your timetable. It's the same as mine, so you'll be in all my classes, and sadly, most of theirs," Lily smirked, handing Robyn her timetable. Luckily, she was already in her school uniform.

"Charms first, then defence against dark arts, then herbology, then care of magical creatures and potions last. Guess its not that bad a day, eh?" Robyn smiled and pocketed her timetable.

"Guess not," James said. "Ha ha, you're stuck with us in Charms. Come on, otherwise we'll be late."

"James! Caring for education! The world is coming to an end!" Remus wailed and laughed along with everyone else, including James.

"Even though it pains me to say this, Potter has a fair point. Come on," Lily said. It was hard for her to agree with James.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" James pouted.

"Yes you are. Arrogant too," Lily pointed out.

"Am not!" James retorted.

"Hey, hey. Stop it you two, this is no time for a lovers spat," Robyn smirked earning a smack upside the head from Lily and a grin from James.

"Don't give him encouragement. He's bad as it is," Lily said.

"You love me really Evans," James smiled, and fluttered his eyelashes.

"In your dreams Potter," Lily sighed impatiently and walked with Robyn, Georgie, Sue and Michaela from the common room, the marauders walking just behind them.

"I know Evans. But in my dreams you're butt na…" James began but was cut off by Peter.

"Don't James. That has mentally scared me for life," Peter grimaced.

"After being with those two, I'm not surprised. I'm actually shocked you and Remus haven't been referred to therapy yet," Robyn laughed.

"Actually we nearly have on several occasions, and there's bound to be many more," Remus sighed, with a slight grin on his face.

"Hey!" James and Sirius pouted.

"We're not that bad," Sirius retorted.

"No, your worse," Robyn smirked, earning laughs from everyone except Sirius and James.

"So where's the charms classroom anyway," Robyn asked, steering the conversation in a different direction.

"Just along here to the right," Georgie said as they came upon a corridor.

"See, there it is," Sue said, pointing to a door to the far right.

There was nothing particularly unusual about this corridor, or any other. Well, except for the fact the armour seemed to move and the paintings often said hello.

They reached the door and Robyn was the first to enter. Luckily, the lesson had not started yet so they took their seats. The marauders sat behind Robyn, Lily, Michaela, Georgie and Sue, partly because Sirius and James wanted to annoy them, and partly because from there they could get a clean shot of hexing Snape. Robyn was a bit down put when she saw the Slytherins, but decided to put it at the back of her mind.

Professor Flitwick gave Robyn and curt nod as she sat down, which Robyn returned smiling.

"Right, Class! Settle down, settle down," Flitwick squeaked, standing on a pile of books so he could see them all. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed your summer. Now, for the first half of the term we shall be concentrating on summoning and banishing charms. If you could all get out your wands, thank you."

_Summoning charms_, Robyn thought excitedly, _I'll be brilliant at these_. Robyn not only had been practising spells over the summer that she needed to, but also spells that she knew from the books.

There was a quick excited shuffle and murmur around the class as they all produced their wands.

"There is no wand movement required with this spell. Just the incantation and a lot of concentration," For a moment, Robyn swear she saw the Professor's eyes flick towards the marauders sitting behind her. "The incantation is _Accio_, and I would like you to summon these cushions to you." With a wave from his wand, a pile of cushion appeared on the floor in front of him. "Off you go."

As soon as he said it, the class erupted with the sounds of the incantation. A few of the pillows fluttered about but none flew off to the spell caster.

Robyn breathed in deeply and pointed her wand at one of the cushions. "Accio Cushion!" She said clearly. At first nothing happened, but suddenly, the cushion flew through the air and landed with a neat thud onto the desk in front of her. She grinned, although she was a bit shocked that it worked first time.

"Well done Miss Young. Ten points for Gryffindor, and an extra five for being new to this," Professor Flitwick announced. "Come on everybody."

The Marauders and the girls all gaped at her. Robyn looked at them. "What!" She exclaimed, a smirk on her face.

"How…you…wow…" Sirius smiled. "Well done. Bets on the next one to get this to be either Moony, Evans or Sue," he exclaimed.

"I'll take you up on that. I say a galleon on Lils," Robyn smirked.

"Anyone else, coz I say Remus for another Galleon. So no pressure Moony, but you best beat Evans or I'll feed you to a bunch of rabid bunnies," Sirius Patted Remus' back.

"I'll try Padfoot, I'll try," Remus smirked and when Sirius wasn't looking made a 'crazy' gesture about him to the girls who giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Come on Lily, you can beat Remus," Robyn said, egging on Lily.

But to everyone's surprise, it was neither Lily nor Remus who figured the Charm first. It was Sue, who proceeded to turn round to her gaping friends grinning.

"That would be my money," Sue smirked holding out her hand.

Robyn and Sirius gaped at each other before each handing over a galleon to Sue.

Robyn proceeded to laugh and congratulate Sue. But Sirius went onto ignore Remus who sighed and smirked at the girls, shaking his head.

The lesson continued somewhat like this for the rest of the hour. Peter managed to hit Georgie and James with his pillow, which continuedwith them all having a big pillow fight in the middle of class which wasn't welcomed by Professor Flitwick, who took five points from each of them.

When the bell went for Class, the marauders and the girls walked out from it chatting animatedly. Sirius had stopped ignoring Remus and was happy again, he also chose to congratulate Sue on winning.

On their way to their next class though, they were confronted by a band of Slytherins headed by Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

The four Marauders instantly put themselves in front of the girls, but Robyn chose to push through and stand beside Sirius and James.

"Well, well, well Potter, Black. I see the company you keep has decreased immensely from the last we saw. Another mudblood," Lucius drawled, his eyes flickering towards Robyn. He took a step towards Robyn. She never flinched but stood her ground.

"Shut up Lucy," Sirius snapped, getting ready to take out his wand.

"Distinctly more prettier than your other mudblood friend," Lucius smirked, folding his arms. His eyes gazing upon Robyn hungrily.

Sirius and James were about to curse Malfoy when Robyn spoke up.

"I don't wish to be complimented by filth like you. So keep your comments to yourself. And if you ever insult one of my friends again, you'll regret it," Robyn sneered, staring at Malfoy with utter loathing.

"Feisty too," Malfoy drawled and tutted. "Better keep her on a leash, Black. Or she might escape." He laughed cruelly and walked away, his Slytherin band sniggering at the Gryffindors, well everyone except Snape, who glanced back quickly at Robyn.

Robyn held out her hand to stop Sirius and James from hexing Malfoy. "Leave it, he's not worth it."

"But you heard what he said! We can't let him get away with it!" James retorted.

"There are worse things he could do, much worse. And anyway, sticks and stones," Robyn smirked and began walking to her next class with the others.

* * *

**A/N**: You like? First in the series of many run-ins with the Slytherins. And there are worse to come, much worse… Oh, and here's some ice cream to say sorry for the lateness of the chapter hands out ice cream to all reviewers

**Foodisgood: **Welcome back! And yes, I agree totally. Eccentric plotlines are the key to everything! Expect more eccentrincity to come! (is that even a word?)

**Lupinsiriusluva:** Wow, thank you. And I hope you like the marauders in this chapter. Much more to come. And I laughed so much when I saw your little piece. I may add something like that and dedicate it to you for giving me the inspiration! How's that?

**doomed2dorkdum91:** Thank you so much! Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter!

**xMissxUnderstoodx:** And yes, a Remus back story! I was so happy when it happened, Hehehe. And that poor guy. Bet it was funny though! Hehehe. I want to see him now. And totally! Marauder-ness rocks! I love doing the Marauder bits. Hope you like the update! Now you gotta update!

**Siri's gurl:** And yes, hell shall come on swift wings sometime or another for him. Though I haven't quite decided when…It'll come to me, lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Ril-0:** Riiiiiiiight. Ok then. You won't find out until the end… hahahahaha! Good question though. You're the first one to bring it up. And I'm glad you liked it, here's your update.

**KrazieShadowNinja**: Awwwww. But you got to admit, it's kinda funny. Hope you like your update.

**Letmebewithyou**: Thank you. Hope you like the update.

**Corrupt Innocence**: YEY! My grammar is improving, lol. And no, you didn't sound bitchy. Takes lolly Thanks. Here's some ice cream to cheer you up! Gives out extra ice cream

**Manson**: Lol, thanks. Hope you like the update!

**Hpmangaotakuchan**: Lol. Thank you! Hope you like the update, and nice name, lol.


	7. Chap 7: Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters of Harry Potter or the magical world of J.K.Rowling. Thank you, please don't sue!

**A/N:** I'm trying to give you an extra update, so, maybe another chapter after this one before I go on holiday. That way, you can't complain! HAHAHA! Or, I might make this one incredibly long…

**Chapter 7 – Room of Requirement **

The rest of the week past slowly, and thankfully there had been no more run-ins with the Slytherins. Just an occasional hex from James or Sirius as they passed each other in the corridor.

The weekend approached quickly, but with Mountains of homework, Robyn expected she'd get no time to go exploring the castle. But, she forced herself to finish her homework on Saturday.

So, that's what she did. On Saturday she got up extra early and headed straight to the Library, where she sat in the morning silence to do her essays. Two rolls of parchment on a bezoar, its properties, and why it's useful to have one with you at all times for Potions. A two hundred-word essay on Animagus' for Transfiguration. A detailed sketch, complete with labels on a Blast ended Skrewt for Care of Magical creatures, and finally, to finish labelling the planets on her Astrology chart.

Her Astrology and Care of magical creatures homework took her no time at all. It wasn't even 10:00am by the time she finished. Her Transfiguration gave her a bit of grief, causing her to go searching through the bookshelves for something that might help her. It was just gone 11:00am by the time she was happy with it. Next was Potions. She had specifically left this till last, in a vain hope it might not be there by the time she checked. Unfortunately, it still was. Sighing heavily, she took up her parchment and began to write, stopping occasionally to fetch a book for reference or for a bit of guidance. This took her to Mid-day, when, after all the trouble and strife; she had officially finished all her homework. Smiling happily, she rolled up all her work, put the books back in their proper homes, and strode quickly from the library and up to the common room where, it seems, the Marauders, and her new girl friends, had all just woken up.

"Where've you been?" Sirius asked, rubbing the last of the sleep out of his eyes.

"Library. Just finished all homework," Robyn stated proudly.

"But, you'd have to get up at something like 9:00am to get that all done by now!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Yes. So? I've got mine done early so I can go explore," Robyn smirked.

"Each to their own, I suppose. Does that mean you can help us with ours?" James said, fluttering his eyelashes at her pleadingly.

"No way Jimmy boy," Robyn said, bounding up to the dormitory to stash her homework in a safe place.

"I shall never understand girls," Peter mumbled, yawning slightly.

"Best not to Pete, too complicated," Sirius patted Peters back sympathetically when Robyn came bounding back down the stairs.

"I'll come with you lot to Lunch. I don't know about you but I'm starving. I missed breakfast," Robyn moaned, her tummy grumbling.

"Lunch! I second that motion!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, raising his hand.

"Motion thirded!" Peter said, raising his hand also.

"Fourtheded," Georgie grinned, raising her hand.

"Fitheded," James said, raising his hand.

"Nice murder of the English language you guys," Remus rolled his eyes and walked through the portrait hole, followed by the rest of them.

"No problem Moony old chum, old pal, old friend," Sirius smirked, laying an arm round Remus' shoulders.

"Gerrof me Padfoot!" Remus said, pushing Sirius' arm off his shoulder and trying hard to suppress a smile.

The girls all rolled their eyes, even Robyn and looked at each other before bursting into fits of giggling.

The boys turned round and each cocked and eyebrow.

"The giggling would be for…?" James asked.

"My charming wit and dashing humour," Sirius smirked, winking at the girls arrogantly.

"You have charming wit and dashing humour, Sirius?" Michaela smirked.

Sirius pouted and turned back round to watch where he was going.

"Boys," Robyn tutted and smirked as the rest of the marauders all pouted and turned their backs to them. The girls just looked at each other and laughed.

Once they had reached the Great hall, and sat themselves down, James, Georgie, Sirius, Peter and Robyn, all proceeded to pile their plates with food and stuff their faces, while their on looking friends gazed at them with amazement.

"How can you each so much?" Lily asked.

"Eas'ah'ly," they all replied at once with full mouths.

Remus laughed and shook his head as Lily rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smirk.

After what seemed like an age, Georgie, Robyn, Sirius, James and Peter had all finished eating and were all pleasantly full. They had cleared most of the table from anything edible.

"Are you sure you've finished?" Michaela asked, folding her arms.

"Yup," Robyn smirked. "Well, good luck with the homework. I'm off exploring. See you guys later," she winked, scooping up an apple and departing from her present company so she resided by herself.

As she walked along the entrance hall, she thought about where to go first. _Kitchens, or Room or requirement._ As she had already eaten her fill, she decided on the latter and headed towards the portrait of Barnabas the barmy's foolish attempt at training trolls for the ballet, which she had made a point of remembering where it was placed when she had walked past it the other day.

She took the stairs two at a time, remembering to skip the fake steps that Lily and the girls had told her about, and in no time at all she had reached the portrait.

Robyn turned to face the blank wall that stood opposite the portrait of Barnabas the barmy and thought of what she might like.

_A room to relax…maybe…a muggle room? I do miss home…my cd's, my dvd's, my videos…I wouldn't mind a place where I could feel comfortable and do the things I like to do…_

So, that's what Robyn decided to do. She walked past the blank wall three times, always thinking; _I want a muggle room where I can relax and do the things I like to do…_

After the third time she looked across to the blank wall, but it wasn't blank anymore. There, in the middle, was a normal looking oak door. Robyn bounced over to the door like a rabbit on a serious high and pushed the door open with so much enthusiasm it looked as if it might've come off its hinges. Steeping in, Robyn closed the door carefully and turned to look at her surroundings. She was in her living room. There was the same green sofas, the same wine red carpet, the same wide screen television, the same chest of drawers, the same curtains; even the view onto her garden was the same. And, sitting in the corner, was her beloved grand piano. It stood very regally in the corner, making everything else look a bit shabby. Sitting on its music stand was none other than Mozart's 'Moonlight sonata', a piece Robyn had only just perfected.

Robyn wandered carefully over to the piano, as if in fear it might disappear. As she reached it, she sat down on the red velvet stool and ran her hands along the top of the piano, as if it was not for real. She smiled contently to herself and began to play…

- - --

Meanwhile, back in the great hall, the girls and the marauders had just left lunch and began making their way up to the common room to gather their things before heading off to the library, something James and Sirius were not most excited about.

As they passed the portrait of Barnabas the barmy, Remus distinctly heard a piano playing, as it was nearing the time of the full moon and his sense had been heightening throughout the week.

"Shhhhhh, do you two have to be constantly loud," Remus hushed James and Sirius who had been arguing about something or another and had begun raising their voices. "I hear something."

"Are you hearing voices again Moony?" James smirked.

"Yes, yours. Now shut up," Remus said irritably, straining to hear the piano. And, there it was again. Definitely a Piano.

"Leave the poor guy alone Jamesy, its nearing his time of month," Sirius said, and giggled along with James.

Lily rolled her eyes and strained her own hearing to see what Remus was listening to.

"A piano?" She said, looking towards Remus.

"Definitely," Remus stated, walking slowly towards where the sound was coming from. Suddenly a door appeared before his eyes. _The room of requirement? Who would be using it? _He wondered, and silently pushed the door open.

The girls looked slightly astonished at this newfound room, but decided to save the questions until later.

He stepped in and looked around in astonishment. A cosy muggle room, filled with muggle items. The others slowly followed in behind him, all keeping silent, even James and Sirius. Remus turned towards Lily as she nudged him. She pointed towards a figure that was playing the piano. Remus smiled and made a 'shhh' gesture, and sat on the sofa quietly, listening to the figure playing.

James pushed the door shut and tip toed across the room to join his friends, where they all sat, listening quietly to the piano playing figure. _She's brilliant_, James thought, unaware to whom the figure may be.

The figure slowed her playing, the notes of music gradually getting quieter until the piece came to a halt.

The group of friends that all sat comfortably on the sofas, burst into rounds of applause, to the great surprise of the girl sat on the piano stool, who turned sharply, falling off her stool in shock and picking herself up quickly.

"Robyn?" Sirius and James cocked an eyebrow.

"That's me name, don't where it out," Robyn said, sheepishly, blushing. "So, you guys heard that?"

"Most of it, yes," Remus replied.

"Oh. It was bad wasn't it?" Robyn sighed.

"Oh no. Far from it," Sue said, smiling.

"It was brilliant. How'd you learn to play like that?" Lily asked.

"Thanks," Robyn blushed more and took a seat on the piano stool again. "I've been playing since I was seven."

"Wow. Why didn't you tell us?" Peter said in awe.

"There's a lot you still don't know about me Pete. And I don't intend to tell you anytime soon either," Robyn smirked.

"What is this place anyway?" Lily asked, understanding Robyn.

"My living room, a bit larger than it really is, and with a few extra items," Robyn patted the piano.

Lily nodded and got up to explore. She wandered over to the chest of drawers and pulled open one of the drawers.

Robyn had a sudden dreading sensation. She had all three Harry Potter movies. She swore mentally and decided to hope against hope Lily didn't see any of them.

"Are these all what I think they are?" Lily asked.

"Yup. Dvds and videos. Most of them are mine and my brothers," Robyn smirked and walked over to stand beside Lily.

"Dvds? Videos?" The rest of the group wondered aloud.

"Muggle items. Ermmm, moving pictures that tell a story," Robyn said, trying to pluck a preferable explanation from her head.

"Oooooooooooo," they all said, apart from herself and Lily.

"Can you show us one?" James asked hopefully. A perfect distraction from homework.

"Yeah sure," Robyn smiled, aware of what James was doing. "What about Pirates of the Caribbean? It's got Johnny Depp in it!"

"Johnny Depp?" Remus asked.

Robyn and Lily both looked as if they were about to faint from shock.

"Don't tell me you've _never_ heard of Johnny Depp?" Robyn gaped. "Chocolat? From hell? Sleepy hollow? Edward Scissorhands? Finding Neverland? Secret Window? The ninth gate? Before night falls? The new Charlie and the chocolate factory film?"

"Nope," Georgie answered for all of them.

Lily and Robyn both gaped open mouthed towards their group of miss-guided friends.

"Well then. You've got to watch this. One of his better roles," Robyn said, emerging from her state of shock and sliding the Dvd into the player.

She then shuffled herself in-between Sirius and Lily to watch the film.

- - --

It was some two and half hours later that they finally started to walk back from the Room of requirement. Well, James and Sirius didn't walk, they were sword fighting with their wands all the way back to the common room, sending occasional sparks bouncing off the walls (or off their friends).

"Take that you arrogant weed slime!" Sirius cried out, lunging at James.

"Never you scurvy dog!" James smirked, dodging the lunge.

Sirius growled and forced James into a corner. "A ha! No where to run now!"

"Want a bet?" James said, jumping forwards and tickling Sirius until he let him past.

"No…Fair…CHEAT!" Sirius yelled between fits of giggling.

"Me cheat! How dare you accuse me of such profanities!" James wailed dramatically.

"Profanities?" Sirius asked.

"How am I supposed to know? It sounded good at the time!" James retorted. "Now, good sir, do you give up?"

"Never shall the great, and glorious Sir Padfoot ever surrender to the evil slime covered hag that is James Potter!" He declared, continuing his fight with James.

"HAG! Who are you calling a hag, you wart covered toadstool!" James cried, taking a particularly un-aimed (and very un-balanced) lunge at Sirius, missing, and falling flat on his face.

Sirius immediately burst into fits of righteous laughter, so did everyone else.

James quickly picked himself off the ground and brushed himself down.

"So, James, where's my postcard?" Sirius grinned.

James glared at Sirius, and walked up to him. "Sorry, I forgot to…" Then with a huge grin, he stamped on Sirius' foot. "Stamp it."

Remus smirked, suppressing his laughter as one of his best friends hopped around on one foot, swearing very loudly. "Corny James, very corny. But good all the same."

"Thank you, thank you," James said, bowing towards his friends as Sirius continued to hop around holding his foot.

"You're dead Potter," Sirius growled, and proceeded to chase James around, and around, and around, and around…

Until they both fell flat on the floor from dizziness.

"Truce?" Sirius offered, rolling his head to face James.

"Truce," James agreed. "Even though it won't last."

"Too true. But it's the sentimental value that counts," Sirius grinned, getting himself shakily off the floor.

"You do know, you lot still have that mountain of homework to attend to?" Robyn said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, you fun sucker!" Sirius said, sticking his tongue out at Robyn.

"I'm just saying…" Robyn began.

"Fun sucker!" Sirius stated, folding his arms.

"I was just pointing out…"

"Fun sucker!"

"Sirius…"

"Fun sucker!"

Robyn narrowed her eyes and produced her wand and pointed it at Sirius. "Silencio."

Sirius was about to yell something when the hex hit, and instead of his retort, nothing came out of his mouth. He looked shocked for a moment and tried yelling something else. This went on and on, until he finally realised he couldn't speak, much to the amusement of the others. He then went onto glare at Robyn threateningly.

"Sorry. I don't actually know the counter curse," Robyn lied, winking at the others.

Sirius took a step towards Robyn pointing a finger accusingly at her.

Robyn just shrugged helplessly and pocketed her wand, taking a step backward. She then assumed Sirius growled, but as nothing came out, she couldn't be sure. That was until Sirius started counting down on his fingers.

"Ermmm, I'll see you guys later. If I'm still alive then," Robyn smirked and began running in the opposite direction, followed soon after by Sirius.

"Do you think we'll see Robyn again?" Georgie grinned.

"We'll find out later won't we," Remus laughed as the two ran out of their sight.

"Well, we better get this homework done," Lily smirked.

- -- -

It was nearing Dinnertime, Sirius and Robyn had still not turned up, but the others had managed to finish their homework. Sue was listening to Peter, who had not stopped complaining about his stomach for the past hour or so, Georgie was playing exploding snap with Michaela, Remus and Lily were reading, and James…James was staring out of the rain covered window towards the Quidditch pitch.

Finally, after what seemed like and age to everyone, they gave into Peter's ramblings and headed down to Dinner where everyone was sitting at the tables, except Sirius and Robyn.

"You know, I think Sirius is still burying Robyn's body," Georgie laughed as they took their seats.

"Either that, or their still fighting," Remus pointed out.

As if on cue, the great hall doors opened and in came two figures, completely unrecognisable by mud, both giggling insanely.

"Personally, I think they're both covered in mud, giggling insanely, and about to get done by MacGonagall," Sue stated.

"How in Godric's name do you know that?" Michaela asked.

"Their over there," Sue pointed towards the two figures heading towards them, and a glaring MacGonagall.

They all looked towards where Sue pointed and immediately collapsed into fits of silent laughter.

Robyn and Sirius bounded up to them and shoved themselves in-between Remus and James, covering them both with mud as well.

"Thanks," Remus said, looking at his now muddy clothes.

"No problem," Robyn smirked and began piling her plate with food, as did Sirius.

"And, what in Knickers name happened to you two?" Georgie laughed.

"Well," Robyn began. "Sirius chased me, all the way outside and to the edge of the lake, where it was raining heavily. After getting very wet, and minimally muddy, I decided to lift the curse off him."

"But, I, being Sirius, wanted Revenge," Sirius grinned. "So, after the curse was lifted I pushed her into the mud at the edge of the lake. But, being the gentleman I am, I went to help her up."

"But, I pulled him in instead," Robyn said, flicking mud at people around the table for the fun of it.

"And, by the looks of it, it turned into an all out war?" Lily stated, wiping mud of her cheek.

"Too right," Sirius grinned, high-fiving Robyn, when a sharp voice came from behind them.

"Young, Black. What have you done?" MacGonagall said impatiently, pursing her lips, waiting for an answer.

Robyn and Sirius looked at each other before turning to MacGonagall and looking innocent (well, as innocent as you can look covered in mud).

"Well, Professor…" Robyn began.

"We were outside…" Sirius continued.

"Doing some gardening as a surprise for Professor Sprout."

"But, it went a bit wrong…"

"Because it was raining."

"And we sort of…"

"Got a bit muddy." Robyn finished.

MacGonagall looked at them both disbelievingly. "What makes you think I will believe that cock and bull story?"

"Because you know you'll never put us in detention. You like us too much," Sirius said, flashing a dazzling smile towards their head of house.

MacGonagall hid a smile from her face as she continued giving them a lecture. "I expected more from you Miss Young. That's detention for you both. You can clean the floor of this hall. I shall inform Filch, and he shall watch over you. Straight after dinner. Good day."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Another one hopefully coming in the next couple of days.

**KrazieShadowNinja:** Wow, you lot must be close. Thanks, the Slytherin part was just a brief idea I decided to include. It has now branched to a BIG plan. And yes, I have read and reviewed your story. Update soon please, lol.

**Foodisgood:** ARGH! No nice food! See, you have your update. YEY! I get nice food :D! Hope you like the chapter.

**Manson:** Yey! I'm forgiven. And I intend in no shape or form, to give up this fanfic. Or my other one. So no reason to kill me! Lets celebrate:D

**XMissxUnderstoodx:** Yeah, disgusting. And yes! I intend to include the pimp cane! AHAHA! And no, Robyn does not fancy any of the marauders. And anyway, that would ruin the plot if I told you. It was the same with the question I got asked by someone else. Anyway. I have updated, hope you like it.

**Lupinsiriusluva**: YEY! Thank you. I shall use them, next chapter. Well, one of them. You'll see which one. :D. And yes, the marauders are brave (and mums are annoying, lol).

**Hpmangaotakuchan**: Lol. Hope you like the update. And my author name means nothing. It's one of my Aka's some of my Rpg friends know me as. And the 05, is the date I joined Lol. Hope you like the update, and keep up the madness, it's what keeps people sane :D. (try and work that one out)


	8. Chap 8: Debates

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine; I do not own it, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N:** I am away from the 16th to 24th august. Therefore, this shall be the last chapter you will be getting until after my holiday. You can moan all you want, just don't get the pitchforks out…please. You can read my other fanfic in the mean time? Eh?

**Chapter 8: Debates**

The weekend went rather slowly after that. Robyn had decided to help Sirius with his homework, as it had been her fault he hadn't done it with the others. The rain had cleared by Sunday, leaving a warm, but slightly wet, Hogwarts grounds to mess around on. James, of course, had been thrilled by the clearance of the rain. It meant that Quidditch practise would still be scheduled for Sunday evening.

Monday arrived sooner, rather than later, much to the disappointment of the students, especially fifth and seventh years that were doing O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s that year.

Sirius was the first one of the marauders to wake, and, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he gazed around the dorm. An idea struck him, and he smirked mischievously.

Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at his throat and muttered; "Sonorus." He grinned broadly and suppressed a giggle.

"WAKEY, WAKEY! RISE AND SHINE MY SUGAR PLUMS!" Sirius roared, waking not only his dorm, but also basically everyone in the Gryffindor Tower.

The effect on the rest of the marauders was immediate. James jumped about ten feet into the air before falling with an almighty thud onto the wooden floor. Remus sat bolt upright, eye's wide. And Peter just tumbled off his bed in shock.

"Quietus," Sirius mumbled, and then burst into a fit of laughter.

All three other marauders soon gathered their wits about them, and advanced on Sirius looking very Mutinous.

"Guys, guys. Come on, it was just a laugh," Sirius smirked, backing away towards the dormitory door.

But by the looks on their faces, Sirius deemed that attempt worthless and decided to flee. Running as fast as he could, he bounded down the stairs and into the common room.

_Bad idea_.

In the common room stood the rest of the Gryffindor population, each looking extremely like they were about to commit murder.

"Now…come on people…you love me really," Sirius said, backing away, but bumping into James, Remus and Peter.

"Hello Paddy-waddy-poo," James smirked. "Time to get our own back."

The gang advanced and picked Sirius up, carrying him out of the dorm and down the stairs, making half a racket and waking the rest of the school. Each of the houses joined the group, even some of the teachers.

"Now…be reasonable…please…guys?" Sirius yelped.

Out onto the grounds and across they carried Sirius. The bouncing group growing in size all the time, always heading in the same direction…the direction of the lake.

"Ermmm, I've noticed we're heading to the lake?" Sirius said worriedly.

He was right to be worried, as the lake drew ever nearer, the group of students and teachers grew rowdier and rowdier. The sun hadn't even risen yet and it was extremely chilly.

After no time at all the gang reached the lake and let Sirius down slightly, so only four bulky seventh years were holding him; one on each arm, and one on each leg. These four, together with a squirming Sirius, moved closer to the lake.

"Have a nice swim!" James shouted from further back, and with one huge swing, Sirius was catapulted, arms flailing widely, into the icy waters.

The group burst into laughter, and rounds of applause as Sirius surfaced, spluttering and soaking wet.

The crowd soon dispersed, leaving only the marauders, Lily, Michaela, Sue, Georgie and Robyn standing at the edge of the lake, waiting for Sirius to make his way back to dry land.

"Swim, Sirius, swim!" Georgie shouted and laughed.

Sirius made a rude gesture to Georgie before starting to swim back to the shore. It took him the good part of five minutes before he finally reached dry land. The four seventh year students must have thrown him further than anyone had thought.

Sirius stood and looked extremely wet. His black hair was flat on his head and covering half of his face. His pyjamas clung to his skin, and he was dripping water everywhere.

"You look a bit wet?" Robyn smirked and got splattered by lake water as Sirius shook himself, trying to get rid of most of the water.

Sirius growled and started to walk back up to the castle.

"No offence, but you deserved that," Sue stated, and everyone agreed.

Sirius smirked. "Guess so…but it was funny."

"No Sirius. Waking everyone up before the sun even starts to rise, is extremely stupid," Lily said groggily.

A grin slid onto James' face. "Actually, it was a brilliant idea. You, my dear wonderful Sirius, allowed me to see Lily Evans in her night wear."

Sirius grinned a grin that was identical to James'. "Not only that, we got to see _every_ girl that came out in their night wear."

The girls all glared at Sirius. "You bunch of perverts!" Michaela said, barging past them and walking rapidly up to the castle, followed closely by Lily and Sue. Georgie and Robyn walked slower and were both giggling. They swayed their hips tartly as they walked away from the marauders. Sirius and James raised an eyebrow, both letting out mock catcalls, making Robyn and Georgie collapse into fits laughter.

Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn't prevent a smirk from creeping onto his face. "Well, we better get back up to the castle too. Breakfast will be soon now the entire school is awake," Remus said, staring at Sirius somewhat accusingly.

Smirking contently, Sirius waltzed across the ground and to the castle, his fellow marauders following close behind.

- - --

"So, Moony old pal, old chum. What's the plan for today?" James sang while piling eggs and bacon onto his empty plate.

After rolling his eyes dramatically, Remus decided to answer his friend. "Transfiguration first, then Divination, then Charms, then Herbology, and finally, Defence against the dark arts." He recited.

"Aren't we learning about Werewolves in Defence against the dark arts today?" Robyn said, as if it was a normal every day thing.

Remus paled slightly, and his fellow marauders gave him anxious glances.

"Yeah," Sue replied, un-knowing to what secrets the boys hid. "Wonder if Professor Tyrone will go over the top with his explanation like last years Professor. Telling us what murderous beasts they are, and how they kill just because they can, yadda, yadda, yadda." She repeated tiresomely.

"He does seem like the type," Michaela pointed out. "But Werewolves are murderous beasts. They should all be killed by the ministry."

Robyn chanced a quick glance at Remus, who had paled considerably during the entirety of their conversation and looked as if he was going to throw up any second.

"Anyway," Robyn said, deciding it was high time they changed the subject, much to the relief of one Remus Lupin. "What do you think the chances are for Gryffindors Quidditch team to win the cup this year?"

"Well," James started, much to the groans and protests of his listeners, whom all proceeded to give Robyn various glances of 'why did you ask?' or 'thanks' in the most sarcastic manor.

The morning and most of the afternoon proceeded without further arguments, or mishaps. Remus began dreading the defence against the dark arts lesson even more so as he dwindled on his fears. James, Sirius and Peter did their best to try and cheer their friend up, but to no avail. It was like this before every Defence lesson when they were taught about Werewolves; Remus would go quiet and pale, even maybe throw up, before the lesson even began, got worse during the lesson, and seemed to get miraculously better after.

But, even though he wanted to, Remus could do nothing to get out of this defence lesson. He only hoped that he threw up or got ambushed by Slytherins and was made to go to the Hospital wing for the entirety of the lesson.

No such luck, and the lesson dawned more quickly than ever.

The chit chatter of the students seemed distant to Remus as they approached the entrance the their classroom for their last lesson. The laughter seemed empty, and the words made no sense. He had continued to get paler over the course of the day, but did not seem ill, or anything of the like. It was fear that now consumed him.

They all took their seats as usual and Remus, deciding to act as normally as possible, sat with his friends, behind the girls, instead of in a dark corner at the back of the classroom.

"Afternoon Class," Drawled the un-mistakable voice of Professor Tyrone. Slytherin by blood, and Slytherin by nature, he was put on this earth to make the students lives as bad as possible. "As I told you all last week, we shall we dealing with Dark creatures for the rest of the term. Today, we are starting with Werewolves. Now if you could all turn to page 394 in your text books."

There was a brief scramble as students grabbed their books out of their bags, and flicked hurriedly to page 394. They all knew not to mess with this Professor.

Robyn gasped slightly at the picture she saw. It was of the most horrific detail; a sharp-toothed monster, blood dripping from its mouth, tearing up a freshly killed carcass. Several other gasps could also be heard, and even a small whimper here and there.

"As you can see," spoke Tyrone tiresomely. "The Werewolf is a blood thirsty beast who would do anything for a fresh piece of meat. They are not to be trusted in their Werewolf state, or in their human form. Of course, the werewolf only transforms under the light of a full moon, and this is only once a month. But, for the rest of the month, it is still as un-trustworthy, and vile as it would be then. As you can see…Yes Miss Young?" sneered the Professor.

"That's extremely un-true Sir," Robyn spoke boldly. "A werewolf is like any other human, he or she just has a disease that is un-curable. They are as trustworthy as the next person. They only become what you call a 'blood thirsty animal' once a month, and they have no choice."

"Sit down Miss Young. We are in no need for your ramblings. Ten points from Gryffindor," snapped Tyrone. "Now as I was saying…_what Miss young_?"

"Just because you're a biased blockhead doesn't mean you have to force your opinion off on us," Robyn sneered coldly. "Don't you think we have a right to make the decision ourselves?"

There were several gasps, and mutters of approval floating through the class. The girls' sitting either side or Robyn stared at her in disbelief. The marauders stared at her in quiet approval and admiration; Remus stared at her in thanks.

"That is enough Miss Young. I think you best serve Detention for the next three weeks for your cheek. Now sit down and shut up," he sneered through clenched teeth.

Robyn sneered and sat down un-willingly. Looking towards the book, she sat in silence for the rest of the lesson.

The bell rang some forty-five minutes later, and a very tired looking gang of students exited Professor Tyrone's class. Robyn stayed behind for a couple of minutes to find out the times for her detentions, then exited herself, looking extremely disgruntled and muttering a series of extreme swearwords, all relating somehow to Professor Tyrone.

"Ugh, how can Dumbledore let him teach here!" Robyn cried as she joined her friends outside.

"I agree, he was out of line," Lily stated.

"But that was awesome," Peter smirked.

"Well done," Sirius said proudly, patting Robyn on the back as they headed down the stairs.

Robyn couldn't help but smile. Sirius was right (shock horror gasp), it was well done, even if she did get three weeks worth of detention. Thinking of this, she wandered to the great hall in higher spirits.

And she wasn't the only one.

Remus had cheered up immensely, not just because the lesson was over, but also because of what Robyn had said during their lesson.

Laughing and joking, and all in all, in high spirits, the group sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the food to arrive.

But, Sirius and James seemed to have been whispering a lot since their arrival at the great hall. The rest of the gang were sure they were up to something, but had enough sense not to ask them what it was.

The main meal came and went, and mischievous grins had plastered themselves onto Sirius and James' faces. Desert came, and with it came the explanation to all the whispering.

Out came Sirius and James' wands, no one saw, not even the girls who were sitting opposite them.

Several large chocolate gateau's lay across the Gryffindor table, and with a neat swish of the wand, and a quick mumbled incantation, they were soon floating. Not only were they floating, they seemed to be moving.

All of a sudden, they took speed and zoomed off from the Gryffindor table. Intended for the Slytherins, they made a sort of jut in their direction, but did not quite make it, and instead, flew straight into the faces of every staff member sitting at the staff table, including Dumbledore, who just found it amusing and started to lick the chocolate off his face.

Sirius and James quickly hid their wands and threw themselves under the table in a vain attempt to conceal themselves.

"Potter, Black. Get out from under the table this instant," snapped a very irritable and very un-mistakable voice.

Sirius and James looked solemnly at one another before stepping out from under the table with their arms raised.

"Innocent until proven guilty Professor," James smiled hopefully.

"Not this time," said a chocolate covered MacGonagall. "I'm willing to hear an explanation as to why chocolate cake is covering each staff member, and to why you were hiding under the table," she said tiresomely.

"Well, you see Professor. Remus had dropped his fork onto the floor at exactly the same time the cake hit the staff, and being the best friends we are, we went to pick it up for him and didn't see a thing," Sirius quickly invented.

"All true Professor," James agreed.

"Mr Lupin, is that what happened?" she asked Remus, even though she knew they were lying.

"Huh? Oh, yes Professor, all true," Remus said quickly.

Professor MacGonagall raised an eyebrow before sighing. "I guess you're off the hook this time. But next time Potter, Black, you could at least choose a low fat cake, chocolate goes straight to my thighs."

* * *

**A/N:** AHA! That's it until I get back from holiday. And the chocolate cake prank at the end is dedicated to lupinsiriusluva because she gave me the idea in the first place. Hope you like it :D 

**Foodisgood: **Lol, I got thrown in a lake once, it was cold. Anyway, glad you liked it, and the meatloaf was lovely. ;D

**Hpmangaotakuchan**: I said Robyn didn't fancy any of the Marauders, but I didn't say that there would be nooooo pairings. But that's a looooooooooooooooooooooooooot later on. And I've still got a lot of bad things to write…: ( But it's all part of the plot. YES! I shall join in! He, he, he.

**Lupinsiriusluva**: A ha ha, Sirius a gentleman? Sometimes…more so I think in this fanfic, but that's later on…No! I'm giving too much away. I have an idea though…hope you like this chapter.

**404**: They sound cool, I might check them out after my hol's…Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the great review :D. Makes me so happy, he, he.

**XMissxUnderstoodx:** Yey! Nice long reviews are cool. Johnny Depp with a pimp cane! WOOP! Lol. And, nope not telling anything, nope…Hope you like this chapter :D

**Chris-Halliwell:** Thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**KrazieShadowNinja:** Lol, not surprised it's hard, holding a conversation without talking…yikes…And thank you. Hope you like this chappie:D


	9. Chap 9: Quidditch and Excuses

**A/N**: So sorry I haven't updated sooner. My schoolwork has been keeping me busy…Ugh. Evil stuff. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner rather than later.

Don't own Harry Potter…blah, blah, blah.

**Chapter 9: Quidditch and Excuses**

Three weeks passed, and with it, Robyn's detentions. She was finally free of spending at least two hours each evening with the insufferable Professor Tyrone. Georgie had remarked; 'Does he act at all like a dinosaur? 'Cause his name sure makes him sound like one. Tyrone-asauras. It sounds like some short little fish type thing doesn't it?' Robyn took no time in agreeing with her. Not only did Professor Tyrone somewhat resemble a million year old water dwelling dinosaur, but he certainly acted like it.

It was on a Saturday afternoon, just after Robynsdetentions had finished,when a notice had appeared in the Gryffindor common room, announcing to everyone that the Gryffindor Quidditch team would be holding extra trials for a new chaser as one of theirs was moving to America in a couple of months.

'_The trials will be held a week from today.' _

This notice had certainly sparked a lot of interest from the population of Gryffindor, as those who had not been able to make the team, now had their chance. It had also sparked a keen interest in Robyn. But there was one particular hurdle that she would have to overcome if she were to try out.

She would have to learn to fly a broom.

"James," She said, turning around to face one of the best Quidditch players Hogwarts had seen in quite a while. "Can I ask you something? In private?"

Sirius, who had been standing next to James at the time, let a broad grin cover his face as he let out a whistle.

"Eh, eh. Get in their Jamesy," Sirius said nudging James with his elbow, earning him a smack upside the head by both Robyn and his best friend.

"Yeah, sure," James replied, casting a quick glare at Sirius before wandering off to a corner of the common room where their conversation would not be overheard. "What is it?"

"Well, you know there are trials coming up for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Robyn said, stating the obvious.

"Yes."

"Well, I want to try out for the team but, there's one teensy weensy little problem."

"What?"

"I don't know how to fly a broom."

James' mouth fell open dramatically, and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head in horror. He seemed to think it was a crime against all things wonderful not to be able to fly a broom.

"You don't know how to fly a broom," James echoed in monotone.

"No. And I wondered, since you are _such_ a good flyer, whether you could teach me?" Robyn asked sweetly.

"Well," James said, his ego being boosted by the compliment. "I suppose I could. Want to try now?"

Robyn smiled broadly. "Yeah, sure."

"Brilliant, come on then."

"Oh, and there's one more thing. I was wondering if you could not mention this to the others?" Robyn asked.

"No problemo chickadee," James smirked. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

So, the week passed. Each evening, James and Robyn would disappear off to the Quidditch grounds, leaving their bewildered friends behind wondering what they were up to.

Robyn proceeded to get better and better. Soon enough, she could fly a broom as well as anyone else. James was extremely proud that his teachings skills were so good.

The Quidditch trials arrived sooner rather than later. Robyn could hardly eat anything at breakfast that morning, but James managed to shove some toast down her throat. Their friends stared upon them with a befuddled look on their faces.

Later on, both James and Robyn disappeared once more.

"How do you think I'll do?" Robyn asked James nervously as they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Brilliantly, so don't worry yourself. It'll be fine," James reassured her.

These words of confidence seemed to settle Robyn's nerves somewhat, and she proceeded to do very well indeed.

The first three or four people were appalling. They couldn't even throw the ball through the hoops. Robyn recovered slightly; she knew she could do better.

Her turn came quickly, and she mounted her broom gracefully and kicked off from the ground.

"Now, all I want you to do is catch the ball, dodge the bludgers and other players then put the ball through one of the hoops. Simple. On my whistle," shouted the team captain, a burly sixth year named Ryan Molias. And, with a short thumbs up from James, the whistle went and the quaffle was thrown towards Robyn.

Catching it with ease, she dived suddenly to avoid getting hit in the face with a bludger. Swerving to the right, she dodged a player and streamed towards the hoops. This is when she didn't see the bludger. It hit her left side with pure force and sent her spinning. Luckily, Robyn thought afterwards, nothing had broken. But, putting that to the back of her mind, she thanked Godric she was right handed.

Gathering her senses about her, she went back to the trials at hand. Speeding onwards, she readied the quaffle in her hand, making a spectacular dive to avoid one of the other chasers. Swooping upwards, she threw the quaffle with all the strength she could muster.

Time seemed to slow. The keeper made to stop the quaffle, but, to his dismay, it went straight past his fingers and through the top hoop.

Robyn let out a loud cry of triumph as she dived down and stumbled off her broom when she met the ground.

"How'd I do?" She asked James when he came down with the rest of the team.

"I'm so proud," James said, wiping a mock tear from his eye and smirking insanely.

"I did good then?" Robyn laughed.

"Good? Brilliant more like!" James laughed.

"Well, thank you all for coming. I shall now discuss it with the rest of the team, and we will get back to you in a couple of minutes," Ryan spoke to all the contenders for the new Gryffindor chaser.

James gave Robyn and quick wink before heading off with the rest of the team to a quiet corner, leaving all the nervous want-to-be-chasers standing in a crowd by the hoops.

The crowd stood in silence, all to nervous to speak. The occasional cough, or shuffle broke it, but only for a second. Robyn began to ring her hands, biting her lip in anticipation.

The captain came back minutes later, James refused to look Robyn in the eyes.

"We have agreed on a decision," Ryan paused for dramatic effect. "We have decided to give Patrick Johnson the place of Chaser, well done!"

The fifth year, Patrick Johnson, went up to shake the captains hand with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Robyn sighed, and clapped, forcing a smile onto her face.

"But we have also decided to have a sub this year, as we couldn't decided as to who would be better. Robyn Young, congratulations," Ryan smiled.

Robyn's eyes widened, and she gaped open mouthed at the Gryffindor Quidditch team. _Something was better than nothing,_ she decided and shook Ryan's hand vigorously in a sign of thanks.

"I can't believe it," Robyn smiled, as she hugged James excitedly.

"I thought you'd be disappointed?" James asked quizzically.

"Disappointed! No way! Something's better than nothing, and that was what I was expecting."

"Oh, well that's all right then," James grinned as they walked back towards the castle in high spirits.

* * *

"Well, where have you two been then?" Sirius asked at Dinner as he piled several chicken wings onto his plate.

"None of your business Black," Robyn said, not meeting his eyes and instead, piling some potatoes onto her plate.

Sirius grinned. "A mystery, eh?"

"Yes, and it will be until I see fit to tell you!" Robyn said indignantly.

Sirius held up his hands in mock defeat. "Calm down my chickadee. It's not good to get yourself stressed, bad for the complexion," he stated, fluttering his eyelashes femininely.

"Ahhhh, Sirius' true self shows to all," Peter spoke out mysteriously.

"Next thing you know, he'll be in heels and a pink dress," Georgie stated, waving a fork piled with pie.

"What makes you think I don't where heels and a pink dress. I think they actually quite suit me," Sirius pouted.

"Ignore the nasty people, paddy-waddy-poo. You wear a pink dress and heels if you want to," James patted Sirius on the back, trying in vain to keep a smirk from emerging onto his face.

The girls, and Remus, all rolled their eyes simultaneously and went back to eating their dinner, un-aware that the Slytherins were all smirking at them behind their backs.

Remus sat there, picking gingerly at the pile of food on his plate. Now that it was there, he decided he didn't want it. In fact, it made him feel rather ill. He pushed his plate away with paler skin than he had before and decided to look at his hands rather than watch everyone else eat.

James cast him an anxious look before continuing to eat. Suddenly, a flicker of bright colour caught his eye and he looked up. The Slytherins were right in his eye line, and, he just noticed two of them pocket something. James thought the 'objects' to be, most defiantly, wands.

Suddenly, right In front of their eyes, every chicken leg on the Gryffindor table had been transfigured into a giant spider.

Sirius, who was half way to putting one in his mouth at the time, dropped it, and jumped several feet backwards, knocking into a Ravenclaw sixth year.

Robyn screamed and fell backwards off the bench and hit the floor with a rather large thud.

The others just seemed to back away slowly and run as quickly as they can away.

The chaos that followed saw the entire school running for cover. Luckily, the marauders and the girls managed to escape the panic. Quickly and quietly, they ran back to the Gryffindor common room.

Robyn was the last one in, and slammed the door, most unceremoniously shut, before shivering involuntarily and brushing herself down.

"What?" She snapped, as the other's all looked at her quizzically. "I have an uncommonly large fear of spiders." She caught the identical grins on James and Sirius' faces. "And if either of you two _ever_ use that against me, you_ will_ live to regret it."

Although this threat proved to be extremely intimidating, it didn't succeed to wipe the smirks off James and Sirius' faces.

Robyn threw her hands up in the air with defeat. "I'm going up to bed," She said. "Doubt I'll be able to get any," she mumbled as she walked past two of the marauders, glaring at them.

Lily and Sue followed straight after, Georgie and Michaela a few minutes later after giving the boys a bit of a grilling. The rest of the Gryffindor population also came and went, a few stragglers sitting by the fire.

Remus and the rest of the marauders went up to their dorm so they could talk without being interrupted.

Remus sat on the windows sill, staring at sun that had begun to set.

_Not long now_, he thought. Feeling the concerned eyes of his friends on the back of him, he turned round and forced a smile.

"I'll be fine guys, no need to worry," Remus said, in the best reassuring voice he could muster.

The three other marauders looked at each other before looking back to their friend. No matter how much he told them not to worry, they still would. They were so close to getting the Animagus' done, but not close enough. Once more, their friend would have to go through the transformation alone.

"I'm gonna go wait in the common room," Remus said, and departed from their company, seeking solitude.

The boys watched Remus walk away from them, and shut the door quietly. Sirius just shrugged helplessly and got into his pyjamas. James and Peter followed suit, and soon, they were all lying in bed, throwing random conversations around the room.

Remus sat silently in the empty common room, staring into the flickering flames, glancing every now and again at the clock on the mantle, then to the sky outside. He turned sharply as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh," Robyn said. "I didn't expect anyone to be in here."

"No problem. Take a seat, I'll be leaving in a minute anyway," Remus stated sadly.

"Why you going?" Robyn asked, seating herself in a small armchair by the fireside.

"Oh, I ermm, my mother, ermm, she's sick, and I'm going to see her," Remus said, bringing to light the excuses he used on James, Peter and Sirius so long ago.

"Oh, well, I…I hope she gets better soon," Robyn said, forcing a comforting smile. Robyn had forgotten that it was a full moon that night.

Remus glanced for the last time at the clock and realised it was time to leave. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you when I get back."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," Robyn said as Remus made his way to the portrait. "Take care!" She called out after him.

Remus shut the portrait hole with Robyn's words still ringing in his ears. "I'll try," he muttered solemnly to himself before making his way down to the entrance hall, and from there, onto the shrieking shack.

Robyn brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, staring into the flames of the roaring fire.

_I'll start my Animagus training tomorrow_, she stated stubbornly to herself.

She couldn't even start to imagine what Remus must go through every full moon. How awful it must be without anyone there to help him through it. It sent involuntary shivers down her spine.

Glancing quickly out the window, she finally noticed how long she must have sat there. The sky had darkened and the full moon shone with all its horrific beauty.

Robyn closed her eyes and flinched as she heard very faint howls. It seemed to her as though a boy was screaming inside those howls. She paled and made her way back up to bed, the howls still haunting her head.

She knew she would get no sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/n**: Woa, another chappie done! Yay! Another one hopefully coming soon. But don't you just want to go give Remus a really big hug!

**Foodisgood**: Thank you, I had a really good holiday. And yes, being thrown in the lake is really fun :D! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Lupinsiriusluva**: Glad you liked it:D Hehehe. I really liked doing that chapter. And yup, way more gryffie vs snake encounters coming up. Hope you liked this chapter.

**KrazieShadowNinja**: Shivering here. Jeez. That's evil! Lol. And chocolate is lovely! Yup yup. And school is annoying, that's what is keeping me busy from writing this. Grrrrrr. Too much work. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Chris-Halliwell**: Lol, Sirius deserved being thrown in the lake! If he woke me up at that time then I'd kill him! (Not literally). And thank you. I enjoyed doing the pranks. Hope you like this chapter.

**XMissxUnderstoodx**: I am not saying anything else to do with that sneak preview. You'll have to work it out yourself, lol. And yeah….why is it defence teachers are always mean? Well, I guess not all of them are…just most of them. And yes, you can imagine all the staff covered in chocolate can't you? Hehehe. And yeah, poor Remus. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Hpmangaotakuchan:** Oh my god! Such a long review! Wow! Hehehe. Yes, sadly we will see Tyrone again. He's evil aint he? And yes, he will get a royal kick up the butt by…I'm not saying who. But he will do. Erotic mail, lol. Very evil, I like it. And MacGonagalls face would be priceless! Hahahaha. And thanks. But you sure do like your chocolate eh? Lol. No worries, so do I. And Ow, psychology book! Evil! Lol. And yeah, it was cool. And noooo! You noticed the muck up! It was actually based in Harry's 5th year! I haven't actually decided whether to knock Sirius through the veil or not. And your friend sounds cool. I love her style. Lol. Yeah, I had a good holiday. Thanks. I went to Spain, and it rained half the time. Good eh? And I'll have Pizza, if I'm not tooooo late, lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Xmasgoose:** Love the name, lol. And glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chap 10: Of Animagus' and Kiss'

**A/n:** Chapter 10 everybody! WOOOO! Party down people! Lol. And, I'd like to say thank you, in advance to all my reviewers, especially those who have stuck with this fanfic. I love you all, ;)

**Chapter 10: Animagus**

Robyn was right when she assumed she wouldn't be able to sleep. Every time she shut her eyes, horrific images of blood dripping fangs, and young boys writing in pain danced before her.

As the sun rose, so did Robyn. She dressed quietly and made her way down to the common room where she completed her transfiguration essay, as she had nothing better to do.

The next thing she remembered was that a pair of strong hands were shaking her vigorously.

Opening her eyes, she came face to face with a shaggy black haired teenage boy who was grinning manically down at her.

Yelping in surprise she shrank back in shock and groaned groggily when she realised who was staring back at her.

"Chickadee! How are you this fine day?" sang Sirius as he continued to grin down upon Robyn.

"Much worse after seeing your ugly mug," she moaned back, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "What's the time?"

"Just gone eleven o' clock," James smirked, popping his head beside Sirius'.

Robyn flinched at the site of the double act. "Ugh, I've missed breakfast."

"No worries, we brought you something from the kitchens," Sirius said, producing a fully cooked English breakfast.

"Don't say we don't care," James smirked, giving Robyn a quick wink.

"You two thinking of someone else! Shocking," she teased, a smile appearing on her face. "But, thanks."

Robyn took the plate and began to tuck in. "So, why didn't you lot wake me up sooner?"

"We thought you looked to peaceful. And by the looks of it, you needed it. You didn't even wake up when all the Gryffindors charged through," James laughed.

"You are half a sleeper when you want to be," Sirius smirked.

"I know," she said, after swallowing a fried egg and a rasher of bacon. "I just couldn't get to sleep last night."

"Why?" Sirius asked, being the nosy parker he usually is.

"I kept on hearing noises outside," Robyn stated, plunging a rasher of bacon into her mouth.

Casting anxious glances towards each other, James and Sirius looked back towards Robyn.

"But, I may have been imagining them, I dunno," Robyn said quickly afterwards, noticing their faces.

This seemed to relive the two boys somewhat, but they would talk to about it to Remus later.

Robyn finished her breakfast sometime later, and, after thanking the two boys, departed from their company.

"Where you going?" James questioned.

"Library," she stated simply.

"Why?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Robyn just tapped her nose, smirking, before leaving them to whatever it was they did.

"Why do you think she's off to the library?" Sirius asked James.

"I don't know. Girls are complicated," James shrugged.

"Amen to that brother," Sirius smirked.

"So," James said, leaning in closer to Sirius. "What are we going to do to get back at the slimy Slytherins?"

"Well," Sirius said, and the usual grin and mischievous twinkle appeared. "First, we get several nifflers, a lot of sparkly stuff, and some extra strength sticky glue. Then, we need to get the password to the Slytherin dorms."

o0o

Robyn arrived sometime later to the library, and, placing herself in an out of the way corner, she began to search for the books she would need to become an Animagus.

After several rounds of the library, all she could find were books telling you _about_ Animagus', nothing about how to become one.

Settling down in defeat at her table, she took one last glance about the library, trying to spot anything that may be useful to her attempts. At last her eyes fell upon something that would definitely be able to help her.

The restricted section.

Although she had no idea as to how to get into it, it did not dampen her spirits. And, if she couldn't, she was sure that the boys would have something that may be of help. And then, if all else failed, she would just have to try it herself, without any prior knowledge, or confront the boys. She hoped the latter would not come to be.

Giving up searching temporarily, her thoughts wandered onto what animal she would become. If she could choose…well, she didn't know what she would choose. There were so many animals she would love to be. A bear, a cat, a wolf even…

Her thoughts then strayed to Remus. She knew about him, and, with time, she knew she would have to confront him about it. But she knew not how to do it.

Taking her leave from the library, she decided to go back to the common room. To see what the boys are up to.

o0o

"When do we do it then?" Peter asked. He had joined the boys earlier, just after Robyn had left. The two boys had explained to Peter what they were going to do.

"Well," James thought. "I dunno. As soon as we get everything I suppose."

"As soon as you get what?" Robyn asked as she stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room. Intruding on the boy's conversation.

"Nothing," the three boys said in perfect unison.

Robyn raised an eyebrow and turned to Peter.

"Peter. What are you three talking about?" Robyn inquired, knowing that Peter, under interrogation, would babble and usually explain the whole plot.

"Well, we, were err, doing homework, and well, James thought up a plan to…to," Peter rambled on, trying to find a suitable story, squirming slightly under Robyn's gaze.

The other three boys rolled their eyes and admitted defeat.

"Fine, fine, fine. We'll tell you," James said irritably, shooting an accusing glance at Peter.

"We have decided to get the Slytherins back," Sirius stated, a small smirk on his face.

Robyn grinned. "Ooooo, can I help." She asked, sitting herself down next to the boys.

"The more help the better," Remus chuckled.

"Great," Robyn smirked. "So, what are you actually doing?"

"Well," Sirius began. "We need to get several nifflers, a lot of sparkly stuff, and some extra strength glue."

"The one snag is, we need the password to the Slytherin Dorms," James said, and, if he had had a sudden idea, his eyes twinkled mysteriously.

Robyn noticed this and looked suddenly very worried. "Oh no, you can get the password yourself."

"Please Rob," James pouted, fluttering his eyelashes.

"No way, not even for you am I doing something that disgusting!" Robyn wailed.

The other three, by now had cottoned on. Sirius and Peter were of course, on James' side. Remus though, was somewhere in the middle.

"You lot are sick in the head," Robyn stated, folding her arms in finality.

"Pweeeeease," Sirius begged, flashing his award-winning smile at her.

"No!" She wailed, glaring slightly at Sirius.

"But it's the easiest way…" James began.

"No way in a million years," Robyn snapped. "No, nada, absolutely final. I am not doing that!"

o0o

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Robyn growled as she stood, arms folded, outside the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room.

The marauders had taken their time to do so, but had eventually, drawn Robyn into their way of thinking. It had taken nearly the whole evening, but they had promised Robyn two months supply of chocolate plus fire whiskey and a warning before any of their pranks were pulled in the upcoming months.

Though now Robyn thought about it, she realised it wasn't a good enough deal. But she had agreed, and she was here now. _Get it over and done with,_ she thought.

The voice she had been dreading to hear from the moment she agreed to this was coming ever closer. She peered round the corner, and saw Lucius Malfoy and his cronies.

_Oh god, I hope he gets rid of the other blockheads before he comes here,_ she prayed silently.

Someone must've been watching over her that evening, or had really hated her, because Malfoy sent off his followers and made his way alone, to the Slytherin common room.

Robyn shivered involuntarily in the shadows as Malfoy came closer and prepared herself for the task ahead. Oh how she hated the marauders at that moment.

Malfoy stepped into the corridor and was about to walk past Robyn when she called out his name. He turned around to face her abruptly and raised an eyebrow at whom he saw. It surprised him, but he wasn't disappointed that she was alone.

"Young, what a…pleasant…surprise," He drawled, stepping closer to her.

At this point, Robyn made a mental note to kill all marauders.

"Malfoy," She said, putting on the most inviting smile that she could muster and stepped closer to him.

"What is such a beautiful maiden doing down here?" Malfoy smirked, playing with a strand of Robyn's hair.

She also made a mental note to have a shower as soon as she got back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Looking for you," Robyn smiled. "Is there somewhere, _private_, we can go? I want to talk to you?" She smirked.

_I can't believe I let them talk me into this_, she growled mentally.

"Of course, we can go to my common room, no ones there at this time," Malfoy drawled, smirking slightly. "Follow me."

Robyn smiled and nodded, following in Malfoy's shadow as they made their way to the Slytherin common room.

They reached an old oak door, with metal strips running down it, and a snake emblem curving round the strips and on the door handle. Robyn distinctly heard Malfoy mutter the password.

"Parselmouth," Malfoy muttered, and the door creaked open. He held it a-jar for Robyn as she stepped through.

It was the total opposite of the Gryffindor common room, even though it was similar in many ways.

The chairs and sofas were of a deep green, and the fireplace of a dull, depressing grey stone. The floor was a stained wood, with a soft rug covering the most part. The Slytherin emblem hung above the fireplace, and the stairs to the dorms led off somewhere to the right.

Robyn tried to keep her cool, but it was almost impossible. Seating herself carefully on a sofa that was nearest the exit, she made herself as comfortable as she was willing to be.

Lucius made his way over to her, seating himself next to her and trying to hide a satisfied smirk.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He said calmly.

_You have the password, now get out of here as quickly as possible,_ Robyn thought desperately.

"Well," She began, and edged closer to the door, which also meant moving closer to Malfoy. "I didn't really want to talk…" She trailed off smirking.

_Oh, I hope for the sake of my sanity that I have a strong toothpaste_, she thought and grimaced mentally, _those marauders owe me big time._

Lucius edged closer to her, and leant in slightly. Robyn leant in the last bit and kissed him. Luckily for her, the kiss was broken off by voices coming from along the corridor. She broke off sharply and stood up.

"I'd better get going," Robyn said, walking towards the door. "See you." She waved and smiled before leaving the Slytherin common room and walking briskly from the dungeons, a look of death upon her face.

She stormed up the grand staircase, all seven flights of stairs, pushing past the shock students that stood in her way.

Reaching the portrait of the fat lady, she growled the password through clenched teeth and slammed it behind her, alerting the boys, who sat in the common room, to her arrival.

"She doesn't sound happy," Peter whimpered, getting ready to run just as Robyn marched around the corner.

"So, did you get the password?" Sirius dared to ask.

All he received in reply was a glare that could kill as Robyn stormed up the dormitory stairs, slamming the bathroom door behind her as she went to brush her teeth vigorously and wash thoroughly.

"We're dead aren't we?" Peter asked his fellow marauders.

"From that performance, it seems that way," Remus stated.

"Well, at least she's got the password," Sirius smirked, James grinning identically.

Remus rolled his eyes, and Peter smiled nervously.

It was an hour later when Robyn finally emerged. Teeth whiter than ever before, and hair silkier than silk itself. She came down, gritting her teeth and counting under her breath so as not to immediately kill the marauders.

Sitting down opposite the boys she closed her eyes, breathed in deeply and then exhaled opening her eyes and staring at the boys.

Sirius and James looked to one another before raising an eyebrow and looking back towards Robyn.

"So…?" Sirius urged her, but noticing the murdering look on her face, shrank back slightly.

"I got your damn password," she growled dangerously. "And I am never speaking to you lot, again! Never mind helping you with any of your pranks!" She said, and gradually began to get louder. "If you breath a word of this to anyone, I swear on pain of death that I will kill each and everyone of you, after getting a dog to bite off your manhood's!"

Each of the boys simultaneously grimaced and shrank in their seats.

"I take it that it didn't go to well," James dared to say.

"Didn't go well? Didn't go…" Robyn made herself stop, count to ten, breath in deeply and relax. "If you ever, even suggest me doing _anything_ on those lines, _again_, I will…ooooo, I'll think of something."

The marauders exchanged worried glances before gazing back towards Robyn.

"Don't worry, you have our solemn oath," James said, even though he was probably lying.

"The password is Parselmouth. And you best put extra sparkle stuff on Malfoy, or, I swear on pain of death, you will be hanging by your under wear, and in only your under wear, by the top most point in the Quidditch stadium on the coldest day in the year." She snapped, leaning back in the chair, very satisfied with her threat.

The four boys shivered involuntarily, each making a mental note never to piss Robyn off again…Well, not anytime soon.

"Right, so, when do we do the prank?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Tonight, of course," James grinned.

"The big question is though, will Robyn help us?" Sirius said, turning to the girl sitting opposite him and fluttering his eyelashes.

Robyn glared at Sirius for a moment before finally giving in. "Fine! Yes, I will help," she replied, trying to hide the little smirk that played across her face.

The terrible twosome grinned identical grins, and, pulled identically bags of 'goodies' from beside their chairs.

"Tonight, my friends, we decorate the Slytherins!" James cackled evilly.

"Ok, I'm sitting next to the wicked witch of the west," Remus stated.

"Or weird witch of the west," Peter suggested.

James proceeded to whack both of them round the head with a cushion.

"Okay…" Sirius began. "Getting a little too cosy between these guys. Personally, I'm all up for a foursome, but, with the opposite sex."

"Like any girl in their right mind would ever want to be with you, Black," Robyn retorted.

"That's actually extremely true, most of the girls he's been out with have been total nutcases, plain weird, or just stupid," James pointed out.

"Or extremely drunk," Remus added.

Sirius pouted. "Just because I'm the one with the dashing good looks and all the charm doesn't mean you have to start getting all spiteful. Fight the jealousy lads," he responded.

"Does anyone else think that he would suite some big pink track suit," Peter pointed out. "Then he'd star in one of those 'get fit' video tapes."

They all looked at Peter strangely.

"Not that I've ever seen one," Peter said hurriedly.

"Pete has a point though. You'd look fan-tabulous in pink Siri-poo," Robyn smirked. "With your hair in curls, and a bit of make-up…you could be the bell of the ball."

"Pink, maybe. Curls, no. Make-up…" Sirius trailed off and thought about this one.

"Don't answer that. We really don't want to know," Remus reassured him.

"Well, I did wax once. It was so painful! But, my legs were all smooth after," Sirius smirked crossing his legs.

Each person shrank back in disgust.

"Mental images, Sirius! Nasty…images…therapy…" James whimpered.

Sirius grinned. "I'd put on a short pink sparkly mini dress just for you guys," he continued, much to the groans of the others.

"Hey, that's a point. Do we actually have the sparkles?" Remus asked, glad he had found a change of subject.

James and Sirius looked at each other worriedly before searching through their 'goody' sacks desperately.

"YES!" James and Sirius both announced loudly, pulling out a rather large pot each of golden sparkles.

"Nifflers?" Robyn wondered.

"I know we have them. But we stashed them in a disused cupboard near the Slytherin house. They were too noisy…" James started.

"And too dangerous to carry around," Sirius finished.

"Glue?"

"Check."

"Password?"

A resounding, and a most annoyed 'Check' came from Robyn.

"Cloak and map?"

"Check!"

"Brains?"

"…"

"Fair enough, looks like we're all set then," Remus grinned.

"Finally! Let's be off then," Sirius said, jumping up onto the table, slinging his sack over his shoulder. "To war, my friends!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/n**: Ahahahaha. Sorry it took so long…very sorry. Next one will probably take just as long.

**Lupinsiriusluva:** Rolls on floor, laughing hysterically. Do you mind if I include that! I HAVE TO INCLUDE THAT! It's hilarious…I'm so happy I have you as a reviewer! Hugz all round! AND CHOCOLATE!

**Darra A Lupin**: Ooooo that is freaky. But you have a great name! Hehehe. Hope you enjoy the character, and the story!

**Hpmangaotakuchan:** YES! I AM ALIVE! Beware all those who fear my wrath. And I was never told about the non-reviewer reply thing by the people who run so, I do not intend to stop taking the time to reply to you lot when you have taken the time to read and review my story, Hehehe. And RAIN is good, if its warm, and you can run about in it…yeah.

**404, cocoajoa**, **Hollabulooooooooo and InvisibleA**: Why thank you, Hehehe. Glad you liked it.

**XMissxUnderstoodx:** AHAHA! Disturbing mental images, Hehehe…ARGH! Now I'm getting them…ugh. Anyways, yes, she is to become an Animagus…I won't say anymore on that. YES! Hug Remus…give him chocolate. I cant believe I'm so horrible to him…Make mental note to be nicer to Remus.

**Xmasgoose:** A magical animal…No, maybe…Sort of. Haha. Giving too much away…

**KrazieShadowNinja:** Ahahahaha. I like that. But twin sisters? Woa…total chaos. WOOO! Chaos is cool. I like chaos. Hehe.


	11. Chap 11: Pranks and Humiliation

**A/n:** Yet once more I am apologising for the time taken to write this chapter! ITS NOT MY FAULT! Its school…blame school…

I do not, under any circumstances, own J.K.'s world.

**Chapter 11: Of Pranks and Humiliation**

The five Gryffindors, all amazingly under James' invisibility cloak, snuck down the staircase and to the dungeons, careful to avoid anybody who may catch them. It was just before sunrise, and they were planning to set the prank off when most people were milling about the entrance hall.

"I swear this cloak used to be bigger than this," Sirius huffed as an elbow came into contact with his stomach.

"No, we've just grown bigger, we have an extra person and we have these sacks," Remus said, biting his lip as someone stepped on his foot.

"Hey, you're the guys who asked me to come along," Robyn hissed, pushing a sack from out of her face.

"Good point," James stated in defeat, heaving his sack and hearing a disgruntled Peter go 'Oi' as it hit him. "Sorry," James whispered, holding back his grin.

"Are you guys ever really mature?" Robyn asked incredulously.

"Nope," They replied in chorus.

"Thought not," Robyn mumbled, smirking slightly in the muffled light.

"Ha, ha, we could be mature," Sirius grinned. "If we were Red Leicester!"

All three of his friends groaned quietly.

"Get it? Get it?" Sirius chuckled.

"That was so… cheesy," James smirked.

Another groan.

"Nice one," Sirius grinned, and high-fived James silently under the cloak.

"You two are idiots," Remus shook his head.

"And proud," James chuckled.

"Ugh," Robyn groaned. "Act your age, not your shoe size," I hissed.

All four marauders raised an eyebrow in her direction and looked as if _she_ was the mental one.

"Well, anyway," James said, steering the conversation away from that subject. "We're here peeps, let the prank begin," He grinned.

Robyn sighed and smirked, shaking her head as they crept one step towards the Slytherin common room door that stood in front of them, obviously locked. All four marauders looked to Robyn, as if saying, 'you got the password, you say it'.

Robyn growled dangerously but agreed.

"Parselmouth," She said clearly through clenched teeth.

The door stayed shut for a second, then, creaked open, allowing the five Gryffindors access to the Slytherin dorms and common room.

Robyn, who had been in here before (briefly), was the only one who didn't bother to look around.

"Come on, let's get this over and done with," Peter whimpered. He had become extremely jumpy since they had walked through the door.

"Don't worry Pete," Remus said, even though he too was a bit nervous.

James, Sirius and Robyn said nothing, but gave each other identical grins. Sirius chucked Robyn some glitter and they journeyed towards the boy's dorms.

The first thing that they noticed as they stepped through the dorms door was the smell. It reeked. Robyn crinkled her nose, but the marauders seemed immune.

They each took a Slytherin and covered the next days uniform with gold glitter, and the Slytherins hair. It went in a cycle like this, until they had done every single Slytherin guy.

"Hey, why don't we release the nifflers at Breakfast. Not only will they go for the Slytherins, but it'll cause extra chaos in the great hall," Robyn smirked.

"Yeah, but what about the glitter," James questioned.

"We can easily use a hiding spell," Remus stated, taking out his wand.

Sirius and James grinned, both agreeing without a word and producing their own wands they set to work.

Soon enough, all the Glitter had 'disappeared'. Peter had succeeded to turn his Slytherins hair pink. Sirius and James wanted to leave it, but, luckily, Remus was on hand to sort it out and keep the boys in line.

"We done then?" Robyn inquired as she brushed her hands quietly.

"Yeah, lets get out of here," Sirius grinned.

They all squeezed back under the cloak and swept from the room, like a leaf on water, shutting the door behind them.

**o0o**

"Ugh, five more minutes mum," James snorted an hour later, when everyone was emerging from sleep.

"I'm way too good looking to be your mum Potter," Sirius grinned, taking the covers away from James' clutches.

A groan was emitted by James as he slowly sat up and placed his glasses on his nose. "Time?" He grunted.

"Just before breakfast," Remus stated, pulling on his trousers.

"You're the last one up, Pete's waiting downstairs with Robyn," Sirius smirked. He was already fully clothed and looked as if he had had a full nights sleep. The other boys, unfortunately, looked like Death.

James glared at Sirius as he stumbled towards his chest and pulled out his clothes, putting his trousers on back to front, kindly pointed out by Remus, and his socks on his hands, blatantly pointed out by Sirius.

Once they had managed the mammoth task of getting James ready, they walked, half heaved, themselves from the safety of their dorm and out into the big, noisy, castle.

"I never knew people were this loud in the mornings," Remus moaned.

James grunted in agreement to this and glared at some random first years as they scampered past.

The three boys found their other two comrades in crime around the fire in the common room. Robyn was lain across one of the sofas, and Peter on one of the chairs. Both had fallen into some sort of meditative slumber.

Sirius, and James (who had regained his normal hyper-ness) tiptoed up to them and knelt beside their ears.

"WAKEY, WAKEY, RISE AND SHINE!" They both yelled in unison.

The effects were simultaneous. Robyn lept up in surprise and fell off the sofa, face first onto the floor. And Peter must've jumped so much, that he tumbled off the back of the chair.

Remus, James and Sirius all burst into righteous laughter as Robyn and Peter peeled themselves off the floor.

"I'm gonna kill you," Robyn sneered, her fists clenched, and her eyes slightly puffy from lack of sleep.

"Can I join you in that motion," Peter groaned.

"Kill us later," Sirius said, waving away this threat. He was used to it. "First, we must finish are prank!"

Robyn groaned and followed the marauders down to the great hall. The sight of food seemed to give her strength, and she soon looked awake.

"So, where did you place the nifflers?" Robyn whispered.

"They're in the suits of armour. As soon as we reveal the glitter, we let them out," James stated, swallowing a ration of bacon.

She nodded and continued eating, looking up at the boys ever so often.

Lily, Michaela, Sue and Georgie looked at them weirdly.

"What they up to?" Sue asked.

"No idea. But I know something, it's going to happen soon," Lily said.

"You got that right," Michaela smirked. "I wonder what it will be?"

"Maybe they're going to turn the teachers into their fish counter parts," Georgie suggested.

Silence reigned between the girls.

"What!" Georgie said incredulously.

Lily shook her head, and they went back to eating.

Over on the Slytherin table, the boys were all still utterly oblivious to anything that might be going on. But one Slytherin, by the name of Lucius Malfoy, kept looking towards the Gryffindor table, hoping to catch a glimpse of one girl.

Remus noticed this, as he was sitting next to Robyn this morning. He looked towards Robyn and raised an eyebrow.

"Why does he keep looking at you?" He questioned.

Robyn froze and looked up like she had seen a ghost. "Who keeps looking?" She said.

"Malfoy," Remus stated quietly.

Robyn shivered, shook her head, and went back to eating, or rather picking at her food. Her appetite had suddenly disappeared.

Remus raised his eyebrow once more, but did not pry. He knew when someone did not want to talk.

Distinct muttering was heard from Robyn from then on. Remus caught snippets, and most he did not like the sound of and he kept quiet, for the sake of his safety and his friends.

Sirius coughed loudly, catching the attention of the troop. He grinned.

It was time.

Each got their wands out slowly, so as not to draw any attention to themselves. Remus and Peter were on niffler duty, while it was Robyn, James, and Sirius' jobs to reveal the glitter.

Each of the glitter squad picked a Slytherin and began. Soon enough, the whole table was twinkling in the light. Some Slytherins had noticed and were getting quite angry. They had to be quick.

James nodded to Remus and Peter, who immediately set to work. Immediate chaos was imminent.

The nifflers nearest the Slytherins were released first, causing the boys closest to scream like a bunch of headless chickens and run into each other, with nifflers either on their heads or clothes. The other boys who found themselves covered in glitter knew what was going on, and tried to get out of there, but the fact that the rest of the school was now in panic, well, their plan seemed to get trampled on by hundreds of feet as they all raced to get out of the hall.

The teachers were not best please, and almost immediately began rounding up the nifflers and trying, but failing miserably, to restore order.

Meanwhile, the five comrades had taken shelter under their house table, doubling over in laughter.

"That was priceless," Robyn grinned.

"Did you see snivelus' face!" James laughed.

"Him and Lucy were the first one to get caught by the nifflers," Sirius chuckled.

"I wish I had a camera," Remus said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

There was a stern cough coming from above the table. Their laughter suddenly quietened, but their grins could not be hidden, as hard as they might try.

"Maybe she'll go away if we're quiet," Peter whispered nervously. His grin had faded.

"I highly doubt that Mr Pettigrew." MacGonagalls voice rang throughout their ears.

Each Gryffindor looked at each other and nodded solemnly. "Well done men…and woman. We conquered the battle," Sirius grinned as they emerged from the table, and stood shoulder by shoulder in front of their head of house.

"A weeks detention for all of you!" She snapped, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. "I'm surprised at you Miss Young, Mr Lupin."

"Now, Minny, you know you love us really," Sirius smiled.

"Careful with your cheek Black, or it'll be another weeks detention," She sneered dangerously.

"But how could I say no to another week with you, my lovely Minerva," Sirius said, fluttering his eyelashes.

A slight redness came to MacGonagalls face, and a twitch of the lips suggested she was going to smile, but she kept her hard façade before stalking off.

After she had left they all began laughing once more, congratulating Sirius on making their head of house nearly blush.

Heading out of the hall though, they were met by a banc of rather sparkly looking, but very angry looking, Slytherins.

"You're going to pay for this," Malfoy sneered, taking a step forward, his threat seeming empty as he was covered in golden sparkles.

"Oh, well, I think you look rather fetching in gold Lucy," Sirius smirked, the rest laughing aloud.

"I don't know how you got into our dorm, but I swear I'll…" But James cut him short.

"Well, we got your password off a very own under cover spy," James grinned, and Robyn stepped forwards, enjoying every moment of Malfoy's humiliation.

Malfoy's jaw tightened and he glared, somewhat heart broken, at Robyn, who didn't give a flying monkeys and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You will pay for this," Malfoy growled and stalked off, the rest of the band in tow.

The laughter of the five friends rang after the group of Slytherins.

"I can't believe it! He looked as if you'd broken his heart!" Sirius smirked.

"Meh. I just got what it takes I guess," Robyn smirked.

"Sure do Chickadee," James grinned, giving Robyn a high five.

"But I think Malfoy really meant what he said," Peter stated, his voice a little nervous.

"Live life to its fullest young Pettigrew! We can take him," Sirius announced.

"He looked deadly serious though," Peter pointed out.

"Excuse me! I am the only Sirius here! How dare you compare him to me!" Sirius growled playfully, a twinkle in his eye.

"A dare, eh?" James smirked. "Well, you both come from horrible families, you both have long-ish hair…Oi!" James pouted as Sirius hit him over the head.

"Serves you right!" Sirius stated, folding his arms.

"You did dare though," Robyn stated.

Sirius glared at her and grinned. "So?"

"I never give up a dare!" James wailed.

"…" Sirius, defeated, went into a thinking silence.

"If you listen carefully, you can almost hear the cogs whirring," Remus smirked. "Almost."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/n**: He, he, hope you lot like it. Sorry it's a bit short, but hey, can't be helped.

**404**: Yes I made her kiss him… All part of the master plan though! I'm not mad…just eccentric, lol.

**Foodisgood**: Lol. Fair enough. And yes, wait and see, all part of master plan.

**Cocoajoa, Manson:** Thanks, glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this one.

**Xmasgoose:** Yes, they got Lucy back, among with others. And, maybe, they might have…hmmm, giving too much away. But there's another character that plays an important part in Robs love life…but I'm not telling whom! HA! Lol.

**XMissxUnderstoodx: **Hehehe. Yes, images…Good question, which Animagus? Hmmm, well, I'm not telling, hehe. You'll have to guess. Yes, it's a fate worse than death! Hugos to her! Hope you had/have a good time in Paris!

**Lupinsiriusluva:** Yey! He, he. You wait n see! And yes, I do. Hope you like this chappie! Woop!


	12. Chap 12: An Uprising

**A/n:** Oooo, I hear you cry, an update! Yeah, it is, lol, hope you like.

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the magical world created by J.K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** This chapter you will find things you may find disturbing.

**Chapter 12: An uprising**

The months slowly plodded on by, as did Christmas and Easter, leaving only the promise of the summer holidays and birthdays to look forward to. The month of June brought with it beautiful days of warm sunshine, in which the students spent most of their free time basking in by the lake. Of course, they couldn't do this while they were stuck in the stuffy classrooms, held there by the torturous grasp of the Professors.

Lily sighed heavily, blowing a strand of fiery red hair from her eyes as she looked out the window of the History of magic classroom, on towards the sun lit lake. Even she couldn't concentrate today.

Luckily, someone seemed to. Sue and Remus were, of course, as alert as ever and scribbling on parchment rapidly with their quills. Of course, they seemed to be the only ones, apart from a couple of the Slytherins, the house with which they shared this lesson and a few others.

James and Sirius were naturally, deep in whispered conversation over a singular piece of parchment. Obviously planning something, the likes of which no one bothered to ask, as they knew they would find out when it happened. While, Peter was sleeping on his desk, and Robyn was staring blankly at the chalkboard opposite, wishing the lesson to end as soon as possible. She couldn't possibly believe that there was a lesson on the earth worse than double Maths on a Monday morning. Yet, she had found it; a history of magic lesson last on a Friday.

When the bell finally went, there was a unanimous sigh of thanks before both Gryffindors and Slytherins rushed to leave the classroom immediately and begin their weekend.

Of course, the marauders, plus the girls were one of the first to exit the classroom and proceeding to start walking down the stairs to the lake, which was where most people were heading.

Suddenly though, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, Lupin, catch," Sneered Malfoy, throwing him a glinting silver object.

Remus, being of great instincts immediately caught it, dropping it almost simultaneously with a yelp of pain, cradling his hand.

James picked up the object while the girls and Peter gathered round Remus to see whether he was all right. Sirius though, stood next to James.

"Silver," James sneered, tossing the object over in his hand. It was, as James had said, silver, a silver ring to be exact.

Sirius' eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, his hand reaching immediately for his wand, but a gentle hand stopped him before he had a chance to pull it out.

"Don't Sirius, you'll be just as bad as him," Robyn stated, a hint of iciness in her voice.

"But did you see…" Sirius began, looking incredulously at Robyn.

"Yes I did, just don't. You'll be lowering us to his level," She said a bit louder, dragging Sirius and James away, shooting a death glare over her shoulder at Malfoy.

"That's right, just walk away, like the chickens you are," Malfoy called out, a triumphant smirk on his face.

James and Sirius nearly toppled both them and Robyn over in their frantic attempt to get Malfoy. Robyn though, had a strong grip and managed to hold them back, telling them to stop taking his taunts.

"Young, what are you, their mother!" Malfoy laughed.

Robyn gritted her teeth but ignored, continuing to push James and Sirius along with the rest of the group.

"Well, you're a bit of an ugly mother, even for those two. I bet your mums as ugly as an old hag, warts and all," Malfoy taunted, the rest of his Slytherin group laughing. "I bet she can't even look into a mirror without breaking it!"

Still, Robyn resisted the urge to go back and hit Malfoy, still pushing James and Sirius along with the rest of the group, who were all now giving her worried glances. She didn't notice.

"Or, maybe its from your fathers side," Malfoy smirked.

Robyn stopped dead in her tracks. Crowds started to gather to watch the fiasco.

James and Sirius turned, wondering why Robyn had stopped the gentle nudges that encouraged them through the crowd.

Malfoy, knowing that he had hit a nerve continued. "I bet he was so fat and lazy that he didn't even bother getting out of bed, and he was a Mudblood. A drunken as well I would guess. Unemployed, and as dumb as a…." But he never got to finish his insult, as Robyn had launched herself at him in a fit of rage, fists flying.

The force must've been huge, for they both tumbled, arms and legs flailing down the stairs and onto the next landing where they continued their brawl, Robyn obviously the dominant one. The crowd had parted to let them through.

The marauders and the girls had run down after the fighting duo, as did Malfoy's band of cronies, which included Snape.

"We have to get them off each other," Lily stated, her eyes following the fight, sort of enjoying Malfoy getting beaten to a pulp.

James and Sirius nodded in silent agreement to each other, and, rolling up their sleeves, they walked cautiously towards the brawl. Once they managed to get close enough, they plunged their arms in, both catching an arm each of Robyn's and pulled her off.

Malfoy was left curled up in a ball, whimpering pathetically like a dog. By the looks of it, he had defiantly come out worse. He had two black eyes, several scratches, a broken nose, and a split lip, maybe even a few missing teeth, but they couldn't see.

Robyn, on the other hand, only had a black eye, a split lip, and a scratch across her cheek.

Her eyes were narrowed; her breathing heavy, and she struggled in James and Sirius' grasp, ready and raring to get at Malfoy again.

"You know… I have half… a mind to let her go," Sirius smirked, through keeping control of Robyn.

James laughed. "Too right."

Lily rolled her eyes and went over beside them. "Robyn, listen to me, you have to calm down! This isn't getting us anywhere!"

Robyn shook her head and she stopped struggling, her eyes still dangerously narrowed. She said nothing, but spat at Malfoy before pushing through the crowds and running down the stairs, avoiding Sirius and James.

"Robyn!" Lily called out after her in desperation.

"Come on, we'll go after her," Remus said, before noticing MacGonagall stalking down the stairs. "Uh oh. Sue, Michaela, Georgie, you three stay here, explain everything to MacGonagall."

The three girls nodded to Remus before the marauders plus Lily set off at a run after Robyn.

o0o

Robyn sped through the corridors, and through the entrance hall blindly. Pushing her way past prefects, students and teachers alike, not hearing their calls after her, nor even looking at where she was going. She just knew she had to get outside.

Her arms pushed the entrance hall doors wide open, and she ran out of the castle, and onto the grounds, heading always towards one point; a singular tree by the lake.

Her feet blew dust up behind her as she ran, flattening the grass and weeds. Her gaze only looking up when she saw the first signs of water and shade.

Her eyes flickered around, fortunately she was alone. Apparently news travels fast and everyone must've been up at the castle, hearing about her fight.

She cried out in rage, kicking at the lone tree she stood beside. Her fists clenched, she began to hit the tree wildly, slowing down every time her hand scraped across the bark, until finally the stream of tears turned into huge chest racking sobs, and she sunk down to the base of the tree, leaning against it all the while.

Her hand travelled shakily to her shirt, where she brought out a golden locket, an oak tree engraved onto the front and a message engraved on the back; _from little acorns mighty oak trees grow_. She smiled slightly and opened it. Inside laid a picture of her father, beaming up at her. His shaggy mane of think brown hair covering his head, a bushy brown moustache covering his top lip.

"I miss you so much," She croaked, kissing the photo before taking a final look and dropping it, so it swung slightly before resting outside her shirt, on her chest.

She brought her left arm up, and rolled up the sleeve to look at her under arm. Over it was several scars. Salty tears splattered her arm as she left it like that and rolled up her sleeve on her right arm. It was the same on there as it was on the left. She looked at them both, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

Robyn had loved her father so much, and after his death nearly two years back, she had gone into depression. Arguments with her mum, bad grades at school….then, she couldn't take it, and began self harming. She hid her dark secret for a few months, until her mother finally found out after she had gotten out of the bath one evening. Following it had been a big 'talk' and they had both agreed that Robyn should go to counselling. It started working, and her self-harming began to lift, and soon, she stopped doing it altogether. With it went her depression when she realised that her father would be disappointed with her for acting like this, and not enjoying life as she should have been.

Yet, there were the scars, as plain as day, always reminding her of how she felt, of how much pain grew inside her. The cuts were a way of releasing some of that pain, because when she did cut herself, she could concentrate on that pain instead.

She only noticed that several people had gathered around her, and were all staring at her, each of their eyes full of concern, when they spoke her name.

"Robyn," Lily cried, tears flowing down her own cheeks at her friend's pain.

Robyn looked up, and quickly looked away, pushing her sleeves back down. She must look a right sight.

"I did those years ago," She croaked, folding her arms protectively.

"Why?" Sirius said, his voice full of curious concern.

She looked up again, and her gaze wandered over each of her friends faces. She sighed shakily.

"My…my father died a couple of years back, of, of a muggle disease called cancer," She whispered, the tears still streaming down her already stained cheeks.

"We're sorry Robyn," Remus said, putting an arm round her shoulder comfortingly.

Robyn leaned into Remus' grasp, placing her head on his shoulder.

Sirius put his arm on Robyn's other side while Peter, James and Lily looked on with sympathetic and concerned glances.

"Malfoy just, broke the last straw," Robyn sneered, wiping the tears furiously. "I just, lost it."

"We noticed that," James smirked. "We were so proud!" He smirked, wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

Robyn laughed slightly.

"Yeah, they were some good punches," Peter applauded. "Remind me never to get on your wrong side."

"They have a point, my dear Chickadee," Sirius grinned charmingly. "Why feel sorry for yourself, when you can be getting even."

Remus rolled his eyes internally, but actually agreed with Sirius on this point. "For once in Sirius' small and very, _very_ weird life, I shall agree with him."

"You're agreeing with me?" Sirius gawped, a twinkle in his eyes.

"The world is coming to an end as we know it!" James wailed.

"Quick, save all the cheese!" Sirius jumped up, pointing in a super hero like way out towards the lake.

The group looked up to Sirius, all with raised eyebrows and an, 'I worry for his sanity' look.

"What is this? Some deep dark obsession with cheese?" Peter stated.

"The one muggle film, or short picture, I actually ever watched without the help of dear Remus was, Wallace and Gromit," Sirius grinned.

Robyn laughed aloud, much to the surprise of the others. She brought her hands up in a very Wallace like way and shook them around. "Cheese!"

Sirius burst out into a fit of giggles.

"It's a cracking day Gromit!" He grinned, winking back.

They both looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"You two _are on_ _crack_," James replied suspiciously.

"Thanks, you guys are the best," Robyn grinned, bringing them all into a huge embrace.

Lily laughed and hugged back, as did the boys.

"We know we are, it took you long enough to notice though," Sirius grinned.

"Not modest at all are we Pads," said Remus, rolling his eyes. He did that a lot when talking with Sirius.

"You should see him when he's drunk!" James cried out.

"What happens when I'm drunk?" Inquired Sirius.

"Wouldn't you like to know," James grinned.

"I know I would," Sirius stated.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I know I would."

Wouldn't you like to know."

"I know I bloody well would, so tell me!" Sirius said, starting to get agitated.

James looked thoughtful for a single second. "Nope."

Remus grabbed Sirius before he flung himself at James. "Down Sirius, heel."

"I'm not some kind of dog you know," Sirius huffed, glaring at James, who had decided to pull faces at Sirius while Remus had his back turned.

"You know Potter, that's a much better improvement then your normal arrogant look, suits you better," Lily smirked. "It's the, 'I don't care if I have the face like the back of Severus' head' look."

James' mouth fell open and Sirius, Remus, Peter and Robyn immediately burst out laughing. "She's right, she's right!" Sirius grinned.

"Shut up dog boy," James snarled.

"You're the grease monkey," Sirius traunted back.

"Bug breath!"

"Hippogriff dung!"

"Malfoy wart!"

"Trelawny lover!"

"…"

"James' dark secret is finally out," Peter grinned, earning him a thwack over the head.

"I do not love Trelawny!" James wailed indignantly. "Lily's the only girl for me," He smirked, winking at Miss Evans.

"You keep wishing Potter," Lily sneered.

"Oh, but I already do," James grinned.

"I'd be scared if I were you Lils," Robyn laughed.

"Oi! I'm gorgeously handsome and have the toned muscles of…of…" James paused.

"Of Snivellus," Remus suggested.

"Yes, I mean NO! I mean… UGH!" James cried, falling to the floor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/n**: … Hope you liked the chapter. (p.s. I did give warning!)

**Foodisgood:** Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I'll have to try that…ooooo, imagination running over time :p!

**Hpmangaotakuchan:** Nothing to forgive, hehe. Ha,ha, botox…LOL! Malfoy with Botox! SNAPE WITH BOTOZ! Oh my god… Anyways, glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, MacGonagall nearly blushing, actually, she might do a lot of blushing in the marauders next year…hehe. You best update soon, I'm getting impatient, lol.

**Cocoajoa**: Ooo, too true! Revenge is sweet… like a bag of sugar, hehe.

**XMissxUnderstoodx**: Glad you had a great time in Paris! You see any cute French guys, lol. You wouldn't be a woodlouse! Lol. I asked my friends what I would be and they said I'd be a Sloth…! Yeah, I hope she gets a nice animal too, lol. Yeah, Cheese!

**Xmasgoose:** Your guess is, in some degress, incorrect. Lol. And hope you like your update.

**Lupinsiriusluva**: You have seen them now, at there Seriousness-ness. (Remus: Great murder of the English language there.) Bah humbug to you! Anyways, glad you liked it! Lol. And it does don't it (Remus:…) Shut up Remie! And hope you like the update!


	13. Chap 13: An unusual Friendship

**A/n:** The angst of the last chapter is the only amount of angst in that greater detail to be included in this fanfic. So, please, don't kill me!

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of J.K.'s world.

**Chapter 13: An unusual friendship**

Weeks passed, and with it came the boiling weather of summer. Once more, the students were driven almost to madness in the extreme heat they found themselves trapped in by the torturous teachers. Sometimes they almost wished for Potions, since the classroom was the coolest in the castle.

When not found pouring over books, they were outside lolling by the lake, or Quidditch pitch with friends. However, some were not.

Robyn had decided to take a break from the marauders, giving them a half excuse of needing to finish homework, leaving them to enjoy the sun. She instead wandered towards the room of requirement, thinking that a little muggle R. & R. will do her good.

She hadn't, however, guessed on anyone following her. Nor did she hear them following her.

Severus Snape, a Slytherin renown for his hatred of the marauders, and the marauders equally like wise, had found it his duty to seek out this said Gryffindor that Malfoy had so readily insulted. He didn't know why he was doing this, but there seemed to be a burning feeling in the back of his neck every time he saw her, and it was getting extremely annoying.

So, as soon as he noticed that she would be on her own, he decided to follow her to a place where they hopefully wouldn't be seen. It would be disastrous for his reputation to be seen gallivanting around with a Gryffindor that had beaten up one of the most respected people in the Slytherin society, ergo, he promised himself that he would not be seen.

So far, his plan had worked. He had not been noticed by anyone, not even Robyn. He was quite pleased with himself. It seems being cunning and sly were some of his more, better skills.

Severus had no idea as to where she was going, so just let her guide him. It seems they were going to the portrait of Barnabas the barmy. What on earth she wanted with that thing he had no idea, but watched her none the less.

Robyn walked three times up and down past the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, and to Snape's complete surprise, a door appeared opposite the portrait. He had to do a double take to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He blinked several times as he watched Robyn disappear through the doorway just to check that he truly wasn't seeing hallucinations.

The door started to close, as a thought hit his mind. What if the door vanished when it shut completely? Luckily for him he thought of this, because just as the door was about to fully shut, his hand caught the door handle and pulled it open enough so he could sneak on through.

Unfortunately, he didn't quite count on Robyn noticing him walk through the door.

"What in Godric's name do you want?" She snapped to him from a few feet away.

Of course, it made Snape jump several feet out of his skin before turning around to face the agitated Gryffindor, with his natural sneer expression.

"I just wanted to talk," He snapped back. "But if you want an argument, go ahead. I risk life and my reputation to come and talk to you, and I get another pathetic Gryffindor argument."

Robyn thought about this, and looked towards the Slytherin suspiciously. "Okay then," She said warily. "Go on."

"First off, I wanted to see if you were okay after the fight some weeks back, secondly, I wanted to apologise for Lucius' actions on that day," Snape said, some what with kindness. He felt the hot feeling in the back of his neck lift and he almost smiled…almost. "Now, if you don't mind, I will be off. Some people might get suspicious."

Robyn digested the information slowly, and couldn't think of a response until he was about to open the door. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. And I accept _your_ apology," She half smiled. "Umm, may I ask, why you came to do this? It's just, you don't exactly have the best of reputations."

"Glad to hear it," He responded to her statement. "Ah, well, you see there is this hot burning feeling in the back of my neck that wouldn't seem to go away, and I thought of this, and it seems to have disappeared now… I also didn't quite think that you were the Gryffindor your so called, friends, are. I look beyond the cover of a book," He stated somewhat philosophically.

Robyn felt some guilt, a burning feeling in the back of her neck. "Would you stay? Maybe I could get to know the real Snape?" She suggested.

Turning around slowly, he released the door handle from his grasp and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want to read the book," She grinned, sitting down.

Snape smirked and sat opposite her on one of the chairs that were sat around the room. "You wish to get to know me?"

"If your willing to let me," Robyn said, knowing full well what Snape's past was, having read it in the Harry Potter series, but, she didn't quite know the real Snape.

"But you would then have stuff to blackmail me with," He said suspiciously.

"Would I black mail you?" Robyn sighed. "Why don't we get to know each other? That way you have stuff to blackmail me with as well," she said, trying to compromise with the stubborn Slytherin.

Severus thought about this offer, and finally nodded in agreement with a slight smile playing on his face. "An unusual friendship?" He suggested, holding out his hand.

Robyn smirked and shook his hand. "An unusual friendship." _I never thought I'd be making friends with someone who I thought I would loathe with every atom of my being_, she thought, _I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover._

"So, lets begin then shall we," Snape said, making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Yes, lets," Robyn chuckled, conjuring a cup of cocoa, Severus doing the same, as they both set around to getting to know one another.

o0o

It was some hours later, and Robyn had rejoined the girls out by the lake after her little meeting with Severus, when they decided to walk back up to the common room, since a breeze had begun to blow.

The marauders minus one, however, were all sitting in the common room waiting patiently for their comrade to return from his 'mission', or bet, as they like to call it. Remus had his head stuck in a book, as usual, while James and Peter were playing a rather vicious game of exploding snap, each trying to pass the time.

The portrait hole opens to a hopeful look from each of the three friends. It had been more than an hour since they had sent Sirius off on that dare. Each boy smirked as they saw him walk through, looking thoroughly disgruntled and wrapped in two think cloaks, with no shoes on, and a bundle in his arms which he chucked at James.

"So? How'd it go?" James grinned.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Remus exclaimed, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Me either," Sirius blushed, sitting down beside James.

James stared in disbelief at his best friend. "Are my ears deceiving me? Is Sirius Black regretting a bet?"

Sirius sighed and looked down at his hands. "MacGonagall caught me."

"WHAT!" All three boys exclaimed.

"But how? You were under the invisibility cloak… weren't you?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I was Wormtail! It's just she stepped on it, and it kind of, slipped…" Sirius explained.

"And she saw everything?" Peter gawped.

Sirius gulped and nodded. "Everything. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Well yeah! I'd be pretty embarrassed myself if that woman ever saw me naked!" James said, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Don't remind me... her face will probably haunt me for the rest of my days; it was nearly the same 'I-want-to-kill-you' look my mother gives me. And her screams are still ringing in my ears. I'll have detention for like, the rest of my life..." Sirius groaned.

"Did anyone else see you?" Remus asked.

"Oh, yeah, there were some other people," Sirius stated.

"Who?" Peter inquired, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Lily and her friends," Sirius grinned.

"LILY EVANS SAW YOU NAKED!" James screamed.

"Yeah," Sirius smirked. "I'm thinking of telling her how pretty she is when she blushes…GAH!"

Unfortunately, he hadn't time to finish his sentence before James had leapt on him and begun to strangle him. Remus and peter had a hard time pulling them apart.

"Woah, woah, woah," Remus huffed, managing to pull James, holding his friends arms behind his back. "Calm down."

"Yeah Jamie-poo, you wouldn't want me to actually tell Evans would you," Sirius grinned.

James made a jerk forward but Remus managed to hold him back. "Down boy, sit."

"Breath James, in and out, in and out," Peter said, breathing in time with himself.

"He's trying to calm down peter, not give birth," Sirius rolled his eyes.

James finally slackened after a while and Remus let go of his friend.

"What you letting go of him for, don't you care about my safety!" Sirius gasped.

"I think he's calm now Sirius," Remus said impatiently.

"Hmmm," Sirius said suspiciously.

"You really cannot talk Sirius, MacGonagall saw you with no clothes on!" James retorted.

Sirius huffed in his seat and slouched down, his cloaks falling off.

"OH GOD!" The other three exclaimed shielding their eyes.

"Sirius, go put some clothes on," Remus ordered.

"Yes mum," Sirius pouted, grinning slightly and stalking loudly to the dorms.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n:** Sorry for the length, couldn't think of anything else to put. Writers block. Kudos to lupinsiriusluva for the dare!

**404 ():** Dude, totally. Rock on, and thanks.

**Foodisgood:** Ow… I feel your pain. Have some chocolate! Thanks for the advice. And that was completely random. Hope you liked this chappie.

**Hpmangaotakuchan**: Thrills, lol. Great little piece there though… Snape with Botox. It's a good idea…Ha ha! Yes, Malfoy is isn't he? I'm glad he got what was coming to him to. Karaoke…I cant sing to save my life, lol. Glad you liked the chappie, and you best update soon! (p.s. Snape's toned muscles :p lol.)

**Cocoajoa**: Yeah, pretty hard core. But that's the only amount that big in the whole thing…Yeah, I would've cracked way before she did. She's very controlled. Hope you liked this chappie.

**XMissxUnderstoodx**: Sorry, no cheese jokes in this one…awww. Yes, cheese is good. Ahh, unfair huh? And I don't need to go for a check up! Yu can't make me! Yeah, I do hope its not a bald were-sloth, lol. Lol! SNAPE WITH BOTOX! Ha ha ha. So, did you find a James/Trelawny fic yet? Yeah, Robyn does have some self control doesn't she? I would've lost it waaaaaaaaaaaay before then. Hope you like the update.

**Xmasgoose:** Lol. Cheese! Rock on dude! It rocks. Hope you like the update.

**KrazieShadowNinja:** Go on, I'd read it, lol. When you get to read this, hope you like it.

**Lupinsiriusluva:** Whoop! Your idea was used! You like it? Lol, no they cant can they. They are a bunch of immature (Sirius: Steady) imbecile (Peter: we resent that) Really cool guys (James: Knew you loved us really) Hehehe. Yes, Lucy did get what he deserved! Stupid git (Remus: Too right!) Hope you liked this chappie.


	14. Chap 14: A Werewolf of a Disaster

**A/n**: Sorry its so late people. I've had a very busy holiday. But now, I'm here, and I'm writing once more! Here's your Christmas treat and new years apology.

Don't own Harry Potter, all rights reserved by J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Werewolf of a disaster**

We're going to do a time warp, and travel all the way to Christmas, fifth year. Welcome one and all, to the festive season.

Robyn sat in her pyjamas looking blankly at the book on Animagus that she had 'borrowed' from the restricted section earlier that year. One thing was for sure, she had read everything there was to know about being an Animagus, and she still couldn't transform. Chucking the book onto the table she sighed and ran an exhausted hand through her hair. _It's Christmas Eve, don't stress yourself, just leave it, it'll come soon enough,_ she thought, smiling and staring longingly at the Christmas tree.

This year she wasn't going home for Christmas, but was staying at Hogwarts. The marauders herself, and the rest of the girls had made a pact to spend this holiday together. Lily, of course, was a bit dubious, as it meant spending more time with James, but they managed to swing her around to the idea in the end.

Robyn frowned as she thought of her friends, and what would be coming for them. She had read about three of their demises, and one treachery. Only one marauder would live through the ordeal and stay true to the side of good. Remus, he had more to cope with than anyone. The full moon as well as all this. Robyn let her head fall into her hands as she contemplated the future…

She awoke to the whispering of voices some time later. She must've fallen asleep by the fire. Ugh, Robyn thought, just five more minutes.

"So, do we wake her?" Remus whispered.

"Well, its Christmas morning, she wouldn't want to miss it," Sirius stated, walking over to Robyn. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty, its Christmas."

"Five more minutes mum," She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

Sirius pouted. "I'm to beautiful to be your mother," He grinned.

"Oh shut up you annoying wart," Robyn growled, picking up and cushion and throwing it at him.

Sirius laughed. "Come on, you have presents to open!" He cried out, ignoring her insult. "The other girls should be down any second now, Peter and James have gone to wake them."

As if on cue, several swear words and a lot of screaming came from the vicinity of the girl's dormitory. If their had been anyone else in Gryffindor, their would have been an uproar. But, as luck would have it, the marauders and the girls were the only ones staying.

"Told you," Sirius smirked triumphantly.

James and Peter came tumbling down the stairs and landed in a heap in front of the others grinning wildly.

"Oh, hey Rob," James saluted her and stood up, knocking Peter back over in the process.

Following them, were three very angry looking girls, and one cackling madly, all in their Pyjamas, and covered in…

"Jelly?" Robyn questioned.

"Yeah," Georgie laughed as she cleaned herself off with her wand.

"Those two decided it would be funny to cover us all in jelly to wake us up," Michaela said through clenched teeth.

"Raspberry jelly to be exact," Georgie smiled, smacking her lips together. "Which just so happens to be my favourite.

Robyn laughed. "Oh come on, its all in the Christmas spirit. Give them a break, for once. See this face, see this…" She pointed to Sirius but thought about it. "Okay, maybe not that one, but, yeah, see, look at Remus, how can you be angry at that face."

Sirius looked aghast at Robyn while James and Peter stifled their giggles and Remus looked quite shocked but went along with it and put on the puppy dog eyes.

Lily sighed. "Fine, but just because its Christmas." She grinned and cleaned herself off, Sue and Michaela doing the same.

"… Why not my face?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Because you can't _not _be angry when seeing your face," Sue grinned innocently.

Sirius thought about this and smirked, shrugging it off.

"So, presents, then breakfast," James proposed, taking one of his presents and ripping open the wrapping paper already.

"Then snow?" Georgie asked suspiciously.

"Most defiantly, because then we can have hot chocolate after," Remus grinned.

"Trust you to think of chocolate," Sirius joked and rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault I have an addiction," Remus pouted, taking one of his presents.

"Well, lets on with the presents," Lily laughed, the rest of the friends each grabbing a present of their own.

o0o

"Take that you scurvy bilge rats!" Robyn cried out as she threw a snowball over her embankment and towards the enemy, namely Sue, Michaela, Lily, Peter and Sirius. What had started as a little battle had turned into an all out war.

Sirius spluttered as he received that snowball as a direct hit on his face. "Why, I'll get you Young!" He growled playfully, lobbing another over to _his_ enemy, namely, Robyn, Georgie, James and Remus.

His snowball, however, was caught by none other than the Quidditch fanatic himself, and chucked back at him, earning Potters team another direct hit.

"Hah, that'll teach you," James laughed, but was cut short by a mouthful of snow from Lily.

"You'll never know how long I've been waiting to do that," Lily grinned.

Georgie, Robyn and Remus all stood up at that moment and fired a volley of snowballs at the opposition, each hitting Sirius squarely in the face.

"What is this? Gang up on Sirius day!" He cried out incredulously as he landed into their snow bank.

There was an outcry from his fellow teammates. "Sirius!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly before he received another volley of snow, but from his team this time.

"I told you! This is outrageous!" Sirius yelled, waving his arms to maximise his point, all to a chorus of laughter from his friends.

"Funny though," James pointed out, grinning manically.

"Shut it Potter," Sirius growled, throwing and finally hitting his friend.

"Down doggy," Remus laughed, earning a snowball from Sirius as well.

"Ha! Never mess with the Black Miester! Yeah, woohoo, yuh huh," Sirius did a little triumph dance.

The others all started to back away extremely slowly and towards into a group, before all bursting out into laughter.

"Sirius, keep to your day job," James shook his head.

"Shut up, you walking coat hanger," hissed Sirius, smirking slightly.

"Your in for in now Black," James grinned, lunging at his friend and knocking them both to the ground.

"Do you think we should break them apart?" Sue wondered.

"In a second, let them wear themselves out first," Robyn chuckled.

The snow was flying and so were fists and legs. Several curses and a lot of 'ouches' came from the moving bundle before they decided it was time to stop it.

Remus and Robyn managed to haul Sirius back, while Georgie and Peter got James by the arms.

"Boys, calm down now, or you'll both go straight to bed," Lily smirked.

"Sorry mother," Sirius fluttered his eyebrows innocently.

"I'll go to bed if it's with you my darling Lily," James winked at her.

Georgie and Peter immediately let go, and James went head first into a pile of snow.

"What was that for?" James spluttered as he sat up.

"Sexual tension," Georgie grinned.

"Shut up," growled James to a background of sniggering.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, Potter, but it's starting to get dark, and I'm rather cold," Michaela pointed out, rubbing her hands together.

"Hot chocolate!" They all chorused, charging towards the school.

o0o

"That hits the spot nicely," Sue snuggled into one of he chairs in the common room.

They had gone to the kitchen, and each gotten a mug, and a flask of hot chocolate, all of which now lay empty on the table in front of them. The girls had successfully gotten their pyjamas un-jelly-fied, and were now wearing them as they all sat around the fire.

"You can say that again," Remus grinned. "But don't." He laughed, remembering that his friends usually took it literally.

Sue grinned and stuck her tongue out at Remus before taking another sip of her cocoa.

"This, is the life," Sirius sighed, finishing the last of his hot chocolate, placing the mug on the table.

"Too right mate," James smirked, finishing his as well.

Robyn laughed and took another sip of her own hot drink, warming her from the inside out as she watched her friends exchange friendly conversation. James was right, this was the life, her life, and it couldn't be better.

Lily yawned loudly, placing her own empty mug on the table. "Its late, and I'm off to bed," she smiled. "Night, guys."

"Wait up Lils, we'll join you," Sue stated, leaving her mug n the table and waving a goodbye to the boys, Georgie, Michaela and Robyn following suit.

The four boys sat in silence, each basking in their own thoughts and the warmth from the fire.

"Did you know Lily could throw so well?" James asked, breaking the silence.

Sirius grinned, and relied to his friend. "Well, no, not really, but your face was priceless."

Remus laughed, his mind half in the conversation, and half with the waxing moon. "Yeah, Prongs, you should really deflate your ego."

"Shut up moony," James glared at his friend.

"He has a point, you're never going to get a date with Evans acting like you do," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, act more like moi, then you'll have the girls crawling all over you," Sirius grinned.

His three friends looked at him incredulously, each raising an eyebrow and shaking their heads.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Anyway," Remus shook his head, steering the conversation in another direction.

"Yeah, did you know, the full moons tomorrow," James stared pointedly at Remus.

Remus' face paled more than it had been. He had gotten through today pretty well considering.

"Yes, so, are we going to do what we usually do?" Peter asked.

"Most definitely. Grab the map, the cloak, then follow Remus to the shack before transforming," Sirius stated.

Over the summer, the boys had perfected their Animagus skills, and had already accompanied their friend on many a full moon. Yet Remus was still dubious about the idea, even though he was glad for their company and his transformations had been getting easier since they had started.

"Okay, if you must, but be careful okay, I don't want any of you getting hurt," Remus stated, running a hand through his already ruffled hair.

"Oh, we're fine, don't worry about us," James waved away his concern.

"We're more worried about you," Peter stated.

"Yeah, so am I," Remus muttered.

o0o

"Homework help," Lily said, dropping several books onto the library table the girls sat in front of.

The other four girls let out groans of dismay as they saw the think leather bound books, each with their own unique title depending on the subject. They had, as usual, left their homework to pile up, and seeing as they would be completing their OWL's this year, the teachers really did load it on them. It was almost dark, and instead of sitting in the warmth of the common room, they sat pouring over books trying to finish their homework, which they had also been doing for the past three hours. They only had the History of magic essay now to complete.

"Oh, come on Lily, its getting dark, we've only got History of magic to go, cant we just, stop," Georgie moaned, letting her head fall on the desk.

"I'm with Georgie on this one," Sue stated, stretching slightly.

"Please Lils," Robyn begged.

"Oh, fine, but we finish it tomorrow," Lily said sternly.

"Promise," Michaela yawned.

"So, we can get out of here now?" Georgie asked.

"Yes, fine," Lily sighed, picking up half the books and walking away.

"I'll help her, see you guys back in the dorm," Robyn said, waving goodbye to her other three friends and picking up the last of the books.

"You guys are so lazy," Lily grinned as she began walking out of the library, talking to Robyn after they had both deposited their books back.

"Not as lazy as the boys though," Robyn pointed out.

"Fair point," Lily laughed.

"Speaking of boys, would you ever go out with Potter?" Robyn grinned, not looking directly at Lily.

"Oh ha, ha," Lily blushed. "Okay, I admit, when he's not being a totally arrogant jerk, he can actually be quite nice. At the moment, though, never."

"Oooo, maybe I could be match maker," Robyn laughed.

"Don't you dare! Otherwise I'll put spiders and frogspawn in your bed," Lily glared.

"Okay, I won't play match maker," Robyn smirked. "Yet," She muttered inaudibly.

Lily looked at her friend suspiciously as they reach the portrait of the fat lady. "Cockroach clusters," she said clearly, the portrait swinging open to let them in.

Robyn yawned as she entered, noticing the marauders still sitting up by the fireplace and whispering to each other very conspiringly.

"They're up to something," Lily stared at them suspiciously.

"Lets hope it doesn't concern us then," Robyn chuckled, knowing full well what thy might be talking about as she glanced towards the window, and the full moon.

"Oh, come on then," stated Lily, dragging Robyn up the stairs by her arm.

"You do know my arm is still attached to my body, and I would like to keep it that way," Robyn groaned as she was hauled most unceremoniously into the girl's dormitory, where they found their fellow friends fast asleep already.

"Shh, before you wake them," Lily hushed, going over to her own bed and putting on her pyjamas.

"Like hell I could," Robyn muttered, also proceeding to amble slowly to her bed.

However, instead of proceeding to put her pyjamas on, she stopped, and thought. An idea popped into her head, guaranteed not a very safe one, but an idea at the least. She pretended to put on her pyjamas, but instead, pulled out a warm jacket, scarf, and hat, tucking them neatly under her pillow.

"Night Rob," Lily yawned, climbing into bed and pulling round the curtains.

"Night," Robyn smiled; giving an unseen wave and scrambled into bed herself, waiting for a safe time to climb out once more.

Meanwhile, down in the common room, three marauders had just bid their friend a brief farewell, before continuing on up to their own dormitory, where they lie in wait, all sat on James' bed staring at the marauders map. Tiny dot labelled Remus Lupin sat on the comfy armchair in the common room, nearest the fire, and another tiny dot labelled Madam Pomfrey was making her way towards the portrait.

"Well, we do as normal, wait for them to make it down to the second stairway, then start making our way down as well," James stated.

"Under the cloak, or course," Sirius smirked.

"All we need is mission impossible music to complete the ensemble," Peter rolled his eyes.

Sirius began humming the theme song, earning Peter a quick flick over the head from James.

"Now you've gone and set him off, we wont be able to get him to shut up all night," James groaned.

"I resent that, even though its true," Sirius pouted. "Do you want me to hum something different? Or even give you a little sing song?" He grinned.

A unanimous 'No' sounded from both Peter and James.

"Fine, its obvious you don't know good music when you hear it," Sirius huffed.

"At least we're not tone deaf," Peter hissed to James.

"What?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," James said, trying to stifle his laughter.

Sirius glared at his friends before deciding to ignore them. Looking back to the map, he noticed the two dots labelled Madam Pomfrey, and Remus Lupin travelling down the stairs.

"Its time to get going," Sirius stated, picking up his jacket.

"Under we go," James said, after himself and his two friends had both adorned their jackets, he flung the invisibility cloak over them.

"Wow, it's more roomier then usual," peter grinned.

"Well, we are missing one person," James shrugged, getting elbowed by Sirius. "Personally, I still think it's a bit cramp."

"Yeah, well you're a lanky git," Sirius smirked.

"That's rich coming from you," James hissed as they opened the portrait hole and exited, not knowing that the most unlikely person was following them.

Robyn tiptoed behind them, making sure she was deathly quiet. All those times sneaking out of her room had made the world of difference. Some people would find it almost impossible to follow something invisible, but the amount of noise they were making, made it quite easy, plus she already knew where they were going. She was surprised Madam Pomfrey hadn't heard them though.

It took a while; especially trying to dodge the prefects, but she managed to keep up with the group, all of whom were heading in the same direction. How she got out of the castle without being caught was a miracle in itself.

There was a chill wind out on the grounds, but Robyn had prepared herself and worn warm clothing that blended in well with the dark landscape. Careful to stay behind the three marauders that were under the cloak

"I must be mad for doing this," she hissed nervously to herself as she paced herself.

It didn't take long to reach the whomping willow, and standing behind a tree near the willow, Robyn watched and waited. Madam Pomfrey froze the willow with a jet of magic from her wand, and herself and Remus travelled through, the medical witch coming out a minute later. Robyn made sure she was well hidden, and only began looking again when the healer had gone well away.

She noticed that the willow had once more been frozen, this time by a small scurrying rodent, who went back to an invisible path of air and disappeared.

Robyn waited until five minutes had passed before making her own way to, and through the tunnel under the whomping willow.

o0o

"Can we take the cloak off now?" Peter moaned.

"Fine," James gave in to his friends' constant whinging and pulled off the cloak, placing it in the tunnel where they usually lay it.

"Come on, the moon will be rising any time," Sirius hurried them, making his way already to the trap door.

"Heel doggy," James grinned, catching up with his friend.

Sirius rolled his eyes and opened the trap door they had come upon, sneaking his head through to take a quick peek and jumping up once he had checked the coast was clear.

The trap door slammed shut, the echo ringing out loudly through the empty halls.

"Peter," James groaned as he jumped at the sound.

"Sorry," Peter squeaked.

"Guys?" a faint call from the adjoining room said.

"We're here moony old pal, old buddy, old friend," Sirius grinned, stepping into the usual room.

Claw marks lined the walls, trashed furniture, and a musky smell, a few bloodstains dotted here and there.

"Took you guys long enough," Remus smirked weakly, his face had paled considerably since they had last seen each other, which wasn't that long ago. "Now, you lot sure about this?"

"Of course we're sure. We're more sure-er than a single celled amoeba thinking about pink elephants swimming in vibrant yellow water," Sirius grinned.

Remus looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows and turned to James and Peter, "You've spiked his food haven't you?"

"Hey, I promised we wouldn't do that again," James pouted.

Remus let out a halfhearted laugh as the first shot of pain flew through his body, making him gasp loudly. Looking out of the small crack in the boarded windows, he noticed the first rays of moonlight.

"You guys better change soon," Remus warned, getting himself into a comfortable position, not looking into the eyes of his closest friends.

"We won't change until we need to," James smiled comfortingly.

"Anyway, I think it might be a bit cramp in here with his coat hanger antlers sticking out," Sirius grinned.

"You can talk flea boy, we'll all start itching," James retorted.

"Shut up you moose."

"Make me lassie."

"Go dance in the daisies bambi."

"You promised you wouldn't tell," James pouted, mock crying.

"I'm sorry my love. Forgive me?" Sirius whimpered.

They're conversation was stopped short, however, by the short pained yelp coming from Remus. Looking over worriedly at their friend, they gave him pitying looks.

"Change guys, please," Remus let out, breathing heavily.

Thinking it best this time, they all one by one changed into their animal forms.

"Just remember, we're all here," Peter said, transforming into a rat.

"Including me and bambi," Sirius grinned, saluting his friend and turning into a shaggy black dog.

James rolled his eyes and grinned. "Don't worry, just keep your head and look forward to the morning. Sunrise will be good," he said comfortingly, before changing into a proud stag.

Remus smiled at his friends before giving a loud scream of pain, his body contorting in unimaginable ways. His world slowly turning black as the wolf took over. The last thing he saw was a girl standing at the doorway, staring at him in pitiful horror. He swore he knew her…

* * *

**A/n:** Wow, I didn't expect it to be that long, hehe. Well, I am alive, here's your update, sorry for the time it took me to write it, coursework and all that stuff been keeping me busy. Hope you liked it.

Thank you to-

Hazel Maraa, lupinsiriusluva, hpmangaotakuchan, Light bulb in a cookie jar, KrazieShadowNinja, KarlsBlack, foodisgood, 404, The Insane Imortal Dragon


	15. Chap 15: An Animagus Awakening

**A/n**: Sorry, once more, for the lateness of the update, haven't found the time to write lately.

I don't own Hp or anything of the like.

* * *

**Chapter 15: An Animagus awakening**

Robyn stared, transfixed with horror at the transforming Remus. She never in her wildest imagination thought that the change could've been this terrible. Slowly, she backed away into the doorway, but couldn't move from there.

Sirius, James and Peter had only noticed Robyn after Remus had. Peter scrambled hurriedly towards her and nipped at her ankles gently, telling her to move. It was too late, the transformation was complete, and the wolf stood before them.

"Remus?" Robyn stuttered hesitantly.

The wolf panted and looked up with a sudden bloodthirsty snarl, and sniffed at Robyn hungrily. She knew enough about animals to know when she was wanted as dinner, and began to back away slowly before turning into a run.

Sirius leapt at the werewolf, trying to give Robyn enough time to get away, but the wolf just chucked him off with a vigorous flick. However, James was there as back up, and stood in front of the doorway, baring the way through with his antlers.

The wolf growled dangerously, preparing to spring at James when it let out a yelp of pain as Peter nipped sharply at his paws. The paw that Peter sank his teeth into however, just padded him away angrily. He then turned to James, and lunged at his belly, barely missing ripping out James' insides. As far as he knew, these guys were trying to stop him from catching dinner.

The warning snap at James had the desired effect, and the young teenager gone stag leapt away, giving the wolf enough path and time to get through and after Robyn, who was now a good five minutes ahead. The marauders, after regrouping, immediately set off after the hungry wolf and its prey.

Robyn breathed in deeply as she ran, literally, for her life over the dark Hogwarts grounds. She couldn't actually believe how stupid she had been in thinking this might in fact work to her advantage. Now, she was running from a bloodthirsty werewolf who just so happened to be one of her friends.

Stopping for a moment to catch her breath and examine her surroundings she finally noticed where she was. Before she had just been running, and hadn't known where she was going, but followed her feet. It seemed that her feet had taken her to the forest.

Good or bad idea, she didn't decide but went for it anyway. On a much later note, deciding it was definitely a bad one.

Running with all her might, she entered the dark depths of the forbidden forest. It wasn't so bad, she thought; don't know why it's forbidden. She did a whole 360-degree turn, before she heard it. A howl. It sent shivers down her spine and she froze, staring in the direction of the wolf.

'Run, you stupid girl, run!'

A small voice in the back of her head warned her, and her feet began to move robotically, taking her away from the howl. Luckily for her.

Where am I going? What in hells name am I doing? She shook her head in frustration, coming to a clearing in the forest. She slowed to a halt, looking for another way to run before she heard a very lucid growl coming from right behind her. Slowly, she turned.

The wolf stood there, it had caught up with its prey, and it wasn't going to let it go again; he was hungry, all he saw was dinner.

Robyn gaped at the wolf, looking left and right for a solution. Wishing one would just appear. It didn't. No solution came for her.

The wolf advanced, slowly, toying with its meal. He could smell the fear; it just riled its impatience, yet it still didn't attack.

"Now would be a fantastic time for those Animagus skills to kick in, preferably something big and powerful," she whimpered to herself.

Hearing a soft padding, she noticed movement in the trees behind the wolf and out stepped three very rough looking creatures, well, two noticeable ones at least. She relaxed a little, thankful for some help at least.

She wasn't the only one who had noticed their arrival. The wolf sensed its opposition, and attacked, sprinting directly for Robyn.

Robyn backed away, falling over a root and scrambling on the soft dirt for something to help her, anything at all. Why didn't she run to the school, why, why, why.

Oh, come on, please, transform into something big, and powerful… big and powerful…

She closed her eyes and willed her magic to perform a brilliant trick and transform her…

She opened her eyes suddenly, seeing the wolf jump at her, when her feet…paws… came to chuck the wolf into the thicket behind. She quickly scrambled to her feet…paws… and turned around to face her foe.

The wolf jumped from the thicket, shaking itself off. It looked around rapidly. Nowhere to be seen was his dinner. Growling in anger, it padded straight passed a bewildered Robyn, sniffing at her in curiosity but other than that, ignoring her completely.

Robyn turned at looked at the three other creatures that had taken several steps forward, yet all looked at her in the same way she felt.

"What?" She asked.

However, it came out in a deep growl that made them all jump, including the wolf. Robyn brought her hands…paws…to her face. They were huge, covered in brown fur, and had claws protruding from them.

No way… she thought in awe, as she fell back to the ground on all fours, the four marauders all staring at her inquisitively.

She shook her head disbelievingly, deciding to check the next morning, for now, however, she would remain as this, thankful that it protected her from the wolf. A bear… If anyone had told her, then she would never have believed them, not in a million years…

o0o

She awoke the next morning face down in her pillow, sprawled across her four poster bed, the curtains drawn, yet her clothes from last night still hung from her body. Sitting up, she watched the sunlight stream through the room, lighting the dust that floated around. Yawning widely, she looked towards her bedside clock.

"What!" Robyn practically screamed, falling from her bed and onto the floor in a heap.

"Never, never again," She vowed, as she lay on the oak flooring, staring at the clock in disbelief.

She had missed both breakfast, and lunch! Horror in her eyes of the most unimaginable sort.

Washing and dressing as quickly as she possibly could, she slowly recalled the events of the previous night. Several flashing images of Remus were drawn up very quickly, making her shiver in fear.

However, something else made her tingle with excitement. Her Animagus form! She was an Animagus! She couldn't believe it! A bear as well, it just so…rocked! In her own words of choice.

She ran to the 6ft mirror in her dorm, standing in front of it excitedly. She was jiggling all around with anticipation. Slowly, she thought of her Animagus ability, and, in front of her eyes, she began to change, but not into a bear. Instead of a large brown grizzly bear that she expected, there stood a small, grey, white-socked female wolf. Yelping in surprise (well, actually, it was more of a bark) she jumped back, changing in mid-air and landing back on the wooden floor as herself.

Crawling back to the mirror on all fours, she stared at it, almost touching it with her nose, her breath fogging up her reflection.

"Not possible…" She whispered in awe.

A multiple Animagus… Nothing was ever heard of like that. It was, so, impossible…Unbelievable. And this gift had been bestowed upon her, the most unlikely of people. She shook her head. Robyn had to check whether it actually was true.

She stood up once more, staring straight at her reflection. "Here it goes," she muttered, and thought of a small black cat. Slowly, her features grew black fur, and she began to shrink. Before she knew it, a black cat now stood in place of Robyn Young. Pawing her reflection in a deferential state, she never noticed the door open.

"Awwww," Said a very recognisable voice.

Robyn span around sharply to see Lily Evans standing there with a 'cute' look in her eye. Swearing mentally, she looked around for somewhere to run. Anywhere. Yet all exits were blocked, or unusable. Sighing in defeat, she weighed up her only two options. Either she let Lily pet her, and stroke her, and coo her till the cows come home, or she transforms back. She didn't like either, but decided on the latter.

Backing away slightly, she changed back into herself quickly, nearly killing Lily in the process. (Not literally of course.)

"What! Who…Cat! There, you, change! Animagus!" Was all Lily managed to produce from her go-stricken mouth.

"Shhh!" Robyn hushed her, hurrying over to her. "You can't tell anyone! Pleas Lil's."

Lily shook her head in a disbelieving manner, but nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"You are wonderful," Robyn grinned, gathering her into a hug, nearly knocking the breath from her friend.

Lily laughed and when she was finally released from the crushing hug, she asked, "How long have you been an Animagus?"

"Last night," Robyn replied, debating whether to tell her about her own multiple Animagus skills. Deciding she could trust Lily with her life, she sighed. "I'm a multiple Animagus."

Lily had to have a double take on Robyn's words. "Multiple? It's impossible."

"Impossible?" Robyn raised an eyebrow, changing into a lion, then into a dog, then to a silver-back gorilla, before returning to herself.

Lily gawped at Robyn. "No way," She muttered.

"My point exactly," Robyn sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed and running a hand through her hair.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lily asked, sitting beside one of her closest friends.

"Live with it," Robyn chuckled slightly. "Truthfully? Keep it a secret."

"The ministry's bound to find out sometime," Lily replied.

"I highly doubt that," Robyn smirked, thinking how long Sirius lived without being found out about.

Lily looked at Robyn disapprovingly, but smiled slightly. "If you're sure. A secret it is."

Robyn nodded, and shook hands with Lily over dramatically.

"Oh, by the way, the boys were looking for you," Lily stated out of the blue. "They said to me, to tell you to meet them in the kitchens. Any idea why?"

Robyn froze suddenly. Well, she would have to face them some time or another. Sighing she stood. "Yes. And trust me, you don't want to know." She grinned to try and make it look mischievous. It worked well enough, Lily believed her.

Bounding through the Gryffindor Tower and down the grand staircase, Robyn was brought upon the sight of the magnificent entrance hall. She still hadn't gotten over the majesty of the castle, or the sheer size. Her head looked around in awe, not noticing a certain Slytherin she had acquainted herself with standing behind her, and crashed straight into him.

"Oof!" She stumbled, and fell. Luckily, his arms caught her and she looked up. "Severus!" She exclaimed.

"Robyn," Snape nodded in friendly recognition. And if she wasn't mistaken, a fleeting smile also came with it.

"Thanks," She smiled, lifting herself up and turning to him. "That could've been a lot more embarrassing."

"Its alright," Severus replied. "What were you doing anyway?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm, looking at the entrance hall," She blushed.

"Quite the sight," Snape let a small smile across his face for a moment. He was not just commenting on the entrance hall.

Robyn stuck her tongue out at Snape playfully. "Well, I'd better get going. Keep well Severus."

"To you also," Snape replied, enjoying their small conversations, he walked away.

Robyn looked after him, and waved goodbye when he turned to look back, unaware that their little conversation had been watched.

o0o

Sirius, Peter, and James, had all decided not to tell Remus of the previous nights activities, but carried on as normal, preparing themselves for a talk with Robyn later. However, she hadn't appeared by lunch, and the three boys were told by Lily that she was still sleeping. Passing a message to Robyn through Lily, they hoped she would meet them in the kitchens later for a private chat.

They had been sitting in the kitchens for over and hour, and Sirius was getting very bored with throwing pies at James and Peter, so they decided to go on a venture to find their little 'chickadee'.

On their way, however, they met a sight they never expected to encounter. A conversation, without involving wands, between Robyn and a hated Slytherin going by the name of Severus Snape.

"We should save her!" Sirius cried, outraged by the fact that the Slytherin even dare lay his greasy mitts on her.

"Hang on pads, we don't know what Robyn might do. It could be interesting," James said, smirking hopefully.

"Hopefully hex him into oblivion," Peter quirked.

"Or give his hair a wash," James said, disgusted at the sheer shine off the top of Snape's head.

To their surprise, and shock, nothing happened but a civil conversation, with the exchange of greetings, and, no, even a smile or two! It was unheard of! And then, they waved each other goodbye! The three marauders gaped at the mere sight.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked in monotone.

James rubbed his eyes in disbelief, even cleaned his glasses. "I don't know Pads. I just don't know."

"Looked to as if they were having a conversation," Peter shrugged.

"Pot Kettle…" James started.

"Black," finished Sirius with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey guys!" Robyn smiled, walking over to them.

Each marauder jumped several feet into the air guiltily, and turned to Robyn smiling innocently.

"What?" She said suspiciously, standing in front of the three boys with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, well, yes, there is something, but we'll talk, inside," Sirius gave a fleeting smirk, giving way to a passing Robyn who looked at the boys accusingly before tickling the pear and entering the kitchen.

"Start with Snape, move onto last night," James quickly formulated a new plan.

"Rodger, James," Sirius grinned, following Robyn into the kitchen.

Peter followed soon after, rolling his eyes at Sirius and James went in last, closing the portrait behind him.

Taking seats at a counter, the four friends each look at one another, waiting for someone to speak. It took about ten minutes until Sirius got so bored with the silence he just burst.

"What the hell were you doing talking to Snape! Our most hated and loathed enemy next to Malfoy!" Snape squealed.

Robyn's eyes widened and she looked at Sirius with a surprised expression. She didn't know they had watched her.

"Umm, I, well, he's not actually as bad as most people think," Robyn muttered. "He said sorry to me for how Malfoy acted."

"You've spoken to him before!" James sputtered out.

"Yeah, once or twice…" Robyn trailed off, noticing the death glares she was getting.

James shook his head in disappointment, Sirius let his head fall to the table, and Peter looked away from Robyn.

"I don't know what you're all so upset about. You guys always come first," She tried to calm them.

"Yeah, but, he's, just, Snape," Sirius shivered.

James looked at Robyn, and nodded, noticing no deception in her eyes. "Okay, I guess we can forgive you." He smirked.

Sirius looked from his best friend to his 'chickadee' and sighed with defeat, as did Peter.

"Next order of business," Peter banged the table.

"Yes, what were you doing last night! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Sirius squealed frantically.

"Enough with the squealing Sirius!" Peter covered his ears.

"Sorry," He replied sheepishly.

"So? What were you doing?" James persisted.

"I wanted to see where you guys were going every full moon," Robyn replied, as truthfully as she could without giving her closest held secret away.

Sirius was about to retort but nodded in defeat. "It's been a year, and you're the only one out of the girls who know, or even had the dare to guess."

"I'm a smart woman," Robyn smirked.

"I guess by that, you also mean you're Animagus form," James grinned. "Which is very nice may I say."

"Animagus forms," Robyn corrected him.

"No, form," Sirius replied.

"No, forms. I'm a multiple Animagus," Robyn stated.

"Impossible," Peter waved away the idea.

"Actually very probable," Robyn stood and changed into a dog, then a deer, then a rat, and then a bear to show her point.

The three boys gawped at her in amazement. "Wish I could do that," Sirius said.

"You can't tell nobody else though! Promise," Robyn looked at them all in turn, especially Peter.

Each nodded vigorously, all cowering under Robyn's stern stare. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Oh, Lily knows as well," She said as an afterthought.

The boys didn't dare comment, however, James rolled his eyes in a very 'typical' manner.

"Well, if we don't tell, then you can't say anything about us either," Sirius banged the table, leaning forward until he was nearly nose to nose with Robyn, whom just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Good," Sirius smirked, sitting back down but missing the seat.

"Pads, did you mean to do that?" Peter raised an eyebrow at his friend, a smirk on his face, while he showed his concern.

James and Robyn just laughed.

Sirius glared at them all before quickly picking himself off the floor and brushing himself off regally. "I'm fine."

"No, you're Sirius," James laughed manically.

"Pot kettle, me!" Sirius stated, rolling his eyes.

"Its pot, kettle Black Sirius," Robyn pointed out.

"Exactly, Pot Kettle, me!" Sirius grinned.

"Oh, Godric," Robyn rolled her eyes while James and Sirius high-fived each other.

"Sorry to put a dampener of the conversation, but who's going to tell Remus?" Peter piped in.

"Tell Remus what?" The fourth marauder said from the portrait hole.

o0o

* * *

**A/n:** Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, Lol. Don't you just love me!

Thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry I haven't time to put your names here. Been hard-core to get this chappie up since my Internet is playing up, and with my exams and all. I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible. Take care!


	16. Chap 16: An explanation

**A/n**: Once more, there has been a terrible gap between one chappie and the next. Not my fault! I've been extremely busy. I apologise.

I do not own J.K.'s wonderful magical world.

* * *

**Chapter 16: An explanation of dynamic proportions**

"Remus," Robyn wheeled round on her close friend, looking all innocent and wide eyed.

"How lovely to see you old chum," Sirius acknowledged him in a very thick British accent.

"Would you like to take a seat old bean?" James grinned, pulling up a stool for his friend, with the same thick British accent as Sirius.

"I will repeat, Tell Remus what?" The very suspicious fourth marauder stated sternly as he took the offered seat.

The transformation the previous night had been rather tough, and he was still pale with a few odd cuts and bruises. He also had a rather oddly aching side.

"Nothing, nothing, well," Peter said nervously, wringing his hands. "We were, actually, just, speaking about, some elephants we…ermm… read about in the Library the other day…and thought that it would be a good idea if we painted one…pink."

Sirius rolled his eyes and silently prayed (yes, prayed!) that Peter would grow a backbone some day soon. That boy was as good as lying as a fish was as good as riding a motorcycle.

It seemed James was also thinking the same thing.

"Shut up Peter," He hissed through a cheesy grin as he stamped on his friends foot inconspicuously.

Peter bit his lip to stop the cry of pain coming from his mouth.

"What's going on?" Remus glared at them all in turn.

"We were actually planning another prank, and wondered if we should get you involved or not, considering how rough you look," Sirius quickly made up. It sounded believable enough.

"You insult my intelligence Sirius," Remus rolled his eyes. "I know your lying."

Robyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're going to have to tell him sometime, guys," she stated simply, looking at her friends.

Each of the three knowing marauders nodded their heads in solemn agreement.

"I know what you are Remus," Robyn said simply, and bluntly. "I know where you go every full moon, and I know who joins you."

Remus looked at her with wide-eyed amazement, mixed with slight horror and betrayal. "How?"

"She followed us, last night," James answered.

"Into the shack?" Remus looked mortified.

His friend nodded in reply, not meeting the gaze of Remus, for fear of what he might see.

"You saw everything then?" Remus said, looking at Robyn with his head held high.

Robyn winced at his tone. "Yes, everything," she stated quietly.

"So, what do you think? Let me guess, I'm some hideous monster that should be looked in a cage for all eternity?" Remus spat sardonically, a flare in his eyes that Robyn had never seen before.

"Never Remus," Robyn assured him quickly. "I would never think that. You are Remus Lupin, not a beast. You did no harm."

"Yes, but what if I did?" Remus said frankly. "What if I had bitten you? _Hmm_? What then?"

"I would still care for you in the same way I always have," Robyn replied affectionately.

"Just like we have Remus," Sirius stated.

"Just like we always will," James backed up each comment.

The eyes of the young fearful boy crossed his friend's faces, each one a picture of care, love, and loyalty. He was lucky to have friends like these, being what he was. Remus had always known that. No words could express the gratification that he felt for his friend's words.

"Some good came of it though," Sirius grinned.

"We have a new Animagus in the group," James announced proudly.

"What? Who?" Remus exclaimed stupidly, looking at each of his friends, before suddenly realising, and his gaze rested on Robyn.

"Hi," Robyn waved nervously under his scrutinizing look.

"When?" Remus exclaimed shrilly.

"Well, actually, it was last night…" Robyn said softly.

"And this morning," James piped in.

"Pardon?" Remus raised an eyebrow, looking thoroughly confused.

Who wouldn't be?

"I'm a multiple Animagus," Robyn stated proudly.

Remus chuckled disbelievingly. "That's impossible."

"Really?" Robyn raised an eyebrow, changing into a wolf, before turning into a bird, then a ferret.

Remus' chuckling died to a halt as he looked at Robyn passively.

"Correction. Is possible," Sirius grinned slightly, nodding his head in approval.

Robyn smiled at Sirius, looking at Remus with curious eyes.

"Well…" The young werewolf started. "That was a bit of a shock."

"Tell us about it," Peter mumbled.

"So, since I'm like, now an Animagus, I was thinking, I could come join you guys every full moon?" Robyn asked nervously.

"NO!" A chorus came in reply.

o0o

Sue sat quietly in the common room, a pencil in her hand, a sketchpad in her lap. Gently, the lead moved over the page in a series of deliberate lines. Her eyes, although gazing intently at the drawing, were lost in a train of thought.

It had came to be their fifth year. She loved it here: her friends, her work, the dormitory. Even the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor rivalry she came to think of as a giggle. Soon though, for her, it would all come to a stop.

Australia, that's where she was moving, as soon as this year had finished. Sue couldn't see the point, with so few years' left she may as well remain here. Yet, with the up rise in Voldemort's power, and the increase in death eaters, her parents thought it best to leave.

As she returned to reality, she focused on her sketch and smiled sadly. Just from memory, she had drawn the whole group of them: Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Lily, Georgie, Michaela and Robyn. All smiling.

Her smile faded as she noticed an erased portrait. She squinted her eyes, and noticed that she had stood there smiling also…before she had rubbed it out. Sue sighed, leaning back onto the comfy red armchair by the fireplace.

Oh, how she would miss them all when she left.

Looking up, she heard the portrait hole open and a gaggle of very recognisable voices. She smiled and shook her head as Robyn and Sirius came in dancing the tango with James, Peter and Remus continuing with the beat.

"Ba ba ba badum," randomly hummed James, smirking wildly.

Sirius and Robyn did a whole 360-degree twirl…and managed to trip over each others feet, landing in a most undignified position which left Sirius on top.

Several wolf whistles were let off, including one from Sue who cracked a wide grin.

Sirius grinned down at Robyn and winked saucily. "What about it my chickadee?"

Robyn laughed and pushed him off. "In your wildest dreams Black," she replied, winking back.

"Hey, Sirius, you'll have to try and put on some of that no-existent charm. Rob's playing hard to get," Sue poked the boy on the floor with her foot.

"Non-existent! I shall have you know, many of the girls in this school would kill to get a date with moi," Sirius said proudly, picking himself off the floor and brushing down his clothes.

The three other boys raised an eyebrow and cracked a grin as the girls doubled over into hysterical laughter.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Nothing mate," James said on the girl's behalf. "They're women." He shrugged.

Sirius seemed to deem this as a good enough answer and shrugged as well.

"Oh, that's not sexist James," Remus stated, rolling his eyes.

And as he rolled his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Sue's drawing. He took a step forward and picked up the sketchpad that had so unceremoniously been thrown to the floor when the laughter had started.

Sue looked up, wiping a tear from her eye, noticing Remus holding her sketch. Her grin was quickly replaced by a nervous smile. "What do you think?" She asked quietly, making everyone turn and look up curiously.

"It's, fantastic…" Remus breathed, not taking his eyes off the features of his friends. They were so brilliant; he felt he was looking at a photograph.

Sue blushed, as her friends clamoured over to get a look. Once they had seen, they each released a quiet whisper of awe and praise.

"Hey, where are you, Sue?" Sirius asked.

Sue's mouth gaped open and closed, as if she was going to say something but decided against it. She sort of resembled a fish.

Remus looked to Sue, than back at the drawing, and noticed the erased figure. "She's rubbed herself out."

Robyn looked to here Remus' finger was now pointing so his friends could see. "Yeah, I see it," she stated. "But why?"

"Well, I just…" Sue managed to get out before breaking down into tears, burying her head into her hands.

"Hey, hey… what's wrong?" Robyn said, her eyes filled to the brim with concern as she placed an arm around her friend, bringing her into a comforting hug.

"It really, isn't that bad," Peter squeaked.

Robyn shot him a dangerous glare while Sirius and James decided to smack him upside the head.

"My parents… they're taking me away," Sue hiccupped out.

"What? Like, on holiday?" Sirius raised a confused eyebrow.

Sue shook her head. "We're emigrating to Australia."

"But they can't do that! All your friends are here! And… we're not that bad," James said, outraged.

"It's not… it's not you guys," Sue said hurriedly. "It's the rise in wizard deaths and disappearances…and…and Voldemort. They say it's not safe…"

"Oh, that's a load of Bullshit!" Robyn shook her head dully.

"Yeah, under Dumbledore we're all as safe as houses," Sirius stated.

"They're very sceptical, and set on their decision. As soon as this year finished, its goodbye…" Sue once more burst into hysterical tears.

"No…no, no, no, no, no. It's never goodbye," Remus said, kneeling in front of Sue.

"Yeah, we'll haunt you forever," Sirius grinned.

Sue let a small chuckle escape her, as she looked to her friends with glazed eyes.

"Whether you like it or not, we'll be coming a visiting!" Robyn grinned, knowing well enough her parents were too stubborn to change their minds.

"You're house will never be silent again!" James cried out happily.

"My parents will end up gagging you lot," Sue hiccupped.

"Well, we don't mind, we'll end up figuring a way round that," Robyn smiled. "And they can't stop us having girly nights in!"

At the mention of the girls, Sue sighed and looked down at her hands. "I still have to tell them."

"Hey, its okay, I'll be right there by your side," Robyn said, squeezing her in a soft girly hug.

"I can be you're hero baby," Sirius started, grinning.

"I can kiss away the pain," James continued.

"I will stand by you forever," Robyn piped in.

"You can take my breath away," Remus finished.

Peter winked to finish of the ensemble, a giggle escaping Sue's lips as she smiled upon her friends slightly okay singing. "Thanks guys."

"I feel like a girly night is in order," Robyn smirked, a knowing twinkle appearing in her eye.

"I'll have to hold you to that," Sue smiled, rubbing her red eyes.

o0o

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all you reviewers for staying with this, hopefully, I grant you a huge bowl of your favourite ice cream! . Now, I'm going to apologise for the wait, and it might be the same length of time until the next one, but I'll try to make it shorter, promise!


	17. Chap 17: Feather loads of Fun

**A/N:** How sorry am I, I'm very, very, very sorry, and I apologise with every sorry I can muster. I'll try to update quicker.

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do this every time… fine. I do not own J.K.'s magical world. Hah, now you can't sue!

**Chapter 17: A feather load of fun**

"SNAP!" Sue squealed with delight, as she sat in her red silk cotton pyjamas, a large bulk of playing cards in her hand that over took her opponents greatly.

"This is too unfair," Robyn cried with defeat, no cards left in her hands as she flopped down like a fish to the warm wooden floor of the girl's dorm room. She was rubbish at card games, always had been, but she might as well loose one more game to Sue before she left. It was quite a sad occasion.

So, they had been playing (and in Robyn's case, loosing) snap for the past half hour, waiting for the other's to arrive back from wherever they had disappeared too for their big girly night in. Robyn had acquired from the boys, a couple of bottles of fire whiskey, and Sue, from the kitchens, plenty of snack foods.

It was going to be memorable, that can be said at least.

Robyn and Sue both looked to their dorm room door as it opened, and the first of their expected guests arrived. Georgie and Lilly both came in with big grins. Georgie proceeded to walk immediately to her bed, where she fell to her mattress lazily and began to whistle a very random song.

"Dirty stop outs. Where have you been? We've been waiting near on half hour for you lot," Robyn teased with a playful scowl at a couple of her closest friends.

"Sorry mother," Georgie replied sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at her friend, rolling over to one side and grabbing her night wear from under her pillow.

Lily laughed, "Actually, we got stopped by Binns in the hallway…" She stopped as she was interrupted by Georgie, rolling her eyes.

"He does and half go on when you get him started. And Miss loud mouth here decided to ask him about our essay on Goblin wars," Georgie interrupted, a pillow stifling a cry of surprise as it was thrown at her head by a certain red haired woman.

Sue smirked, "Typical."

It was also at that point that the final member, Michaela, decided to show, looking slightly flushed, and a sinful smile on her face as she greeted her friends.

The four girls looked at each other, all with raised eyebrows, before looking back to Michaela.

"Do we even want to know where you've been?" Sue asked.

"Depends if you're in the mood to throw up," Georgie laughed, sticking her fingers in her mouth and making gagging noises, earning her another pillow to the head and many stifled giggles.

"Actually, if you must know, I was with Brandon," Michaela stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, as if it was an every day occurrence… which it probably was in her case.

"Brandon, eh? Isn't that that Ravenclaw sixth year?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooo, you scarlet woman. I swear it was Gryffindors roguish Robbie from sixth year the other day?" Robyn asked with a teasing smirk.

Michaela rolled her eyes, tossing her blonde hair to the side, "It was. But I got bored. Anyway, Brandon's a much better kisser." She smirked sinfully as her friends all rolled their eyes.

"We didn't really need to ask did we?" Lily asked absently with a toying smile as she placed her dirty clothes into a washing hamper, her blue cotton pyjamas now hanging from her slim frame.

"Nope," Robyn agreed, shuffling the deck of cards clumsily in her hands, scowling at the coloured pieces of card every time one decided to throw itself on the floor.

"So, what's the meaning of this girly night in? Not that I'm complaining…" Georgie asked with a smirk.

Robyn and Sue took a glance at each other; Robyn noticing that Sue looked rather anxious about 'spilling the beans', so to speak. She couldn't really blame her. Robyn knew how it felt having to say goodbye to those that meant so much to you, as she often missed her group of muggle friends.

"I…I've got something important to tell you guys," Sue stated nervously, Robyn sitting beside her a small comfort.

Even Michaela looked at Sue with a confused expression at the seriousness in her voice as she placed her nightdress over her head, "About what?"

"About me…" Sue replied quietly. "There's never really going to be a good time to tell you this, but…" She breathed in deeply, trying to gather as much courage as she could muster. "I'm moving away. Away away. Australia sort of away…"

"Right, okay," Georgie said calmly, standing from her bed, breathing in deeply and then letting it out again in a practised fashion. "Can you say that again? I thought I just heard you say you were moving to Australia?"

"Same here… tell me that I've gone temporarily hard of hearing," Lily added with a raised eyebrow.

"My parents are set on it, we're leaving at the end of this year, as soon as I've done my OWLs," Sue replied sadly, confirming their worst suspicions.

"Why? You can't just up and leave without a reason!" Georgie cried out frustratedly.

"She has a reason," Robyn said, not looking up from the shuffling of her cards which was a pleasant distraction.

"Wait, you already know?" Michaela asked incredulously.

"I told the boys and Robyn earlier… I needed to tell someone, but it had to be the right time to tell you… because I knew I would miss you girls most of all," Sue said with a tearful eye.

"Aw, sweetie, come here," Lily cooed softly in a motherly fashion, bundling Sue into her arms with a comforting embrace. "It's okay, we understand…"

"No, no, see, why do you have to leave?" Georgie cried out desperately, repeating her earlier unanswered question with earnest.

Sue sniffled sadly, pulling away slightly from the comfort of Lily's arms, "My parent's say it's too dangerous around here now, with Voldemort increasing in power… and the rise in disappearances and all the deaths…they're scared for our safety."

"But…It is safe! We are safe…" Michaela retorted, trying, wanting to believe her own words and failing. Everyone knew it wasn't safe anymore in the wizarding world, and it was going to get worse, even if they were in Hogwarts.

"Everyone knows it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better," Robyn aired all their deepest fears, twiddling her thumbs absently in her lap.

"Yeah, but…" Georgie began, looking to Sue sadly, and falling to her knees with a sigh, hanging her head. "Don't leave Sue."

Sue looked around at her friends solemn features, and smiled faintly, "Hey, just think, it gives you guys an excuse to go to Australia."

Lily chuckled, and the other girls cracked a half smile at their friend's slight optimistic outlook on the whole situation.

"Won't be able to get rid of us," Georgie smirked, looking up with a small twinkle of hope in her eyes.

"Come on people, I feel a group hug being needed," Robyn announced with a small smirk, holding out her arms, one laying around Sues shoulders.

Robyn and Sue were shortly bundled by the whole group, giggling madly as they all fell to the floor of their dorm in a heap.

"Well, I never knew you all felt that way about me," Robyn grinned roguishly, winking at them all slightly, earning small laughs from the group.

"But you're just too irresistible," Georgie grinned back in return.

"I know, but we must control our urges," Robyn replied with a passive face, looked to Georgie, and burst into laughter with her.

Sue laughed faintly, watching her friends in hysterics on the floor, "I'm going to miss you all."

"Hey, best not to dwell too much on the future. Concentrate on the here and now," Lily told her knowingly, a small smile twitching the corner of her lips.

"Yeah… yeah, I think I will," Sue looked to Lily with a warm smile, giving her a small hug in gratitude.

"Well, lets put this girly night into session," Michaela smirked happily, bringing out a box of chocolates and one of the bottles of fire whiskey, pouring it into five glasses and handing them out.

"A toast, I think is in order," Georgie smirked before they began, "To friends!"

"To friends," chorused the group, ringing their own glasses against each others in a warm gesture of an everlasting friendship.

o0o

The boys, meanwhile, were in their own dormitory, just up the opposite set of stairs to the girls. The boys dorm wasn't at all much different to the girls, minus of course girly accessories and the all round tidiness expected in a female dorm.

Tonight was of course, no exception.

They'd all been slightly more rowdy then usual on the discovery that Sue was moving away. It seemed to be how they dealt with these things. So, there were feathers all over the floor, and destroyed pillow cases lying in the far corners of the room, one of which being held up by the fireplace.

The boys themselves were in better condition, though breathing heavily and having stitches from far too much laughter.

"I have a cunning idea," Sirius piped up after a moment or two, looking around at his three best friends with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Sirius, using his brain?" Remus, wide eyed, sat up and stared at the adolescent, whose hair, no matter what happened, still seemed to settle nicely on his head.

"It's the end of the world as we know it!" A small voice cried out dramatically from underneath a large pile of partial pillow cases and feathers.

"Wormtail? Where are you?" The young werewolf raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room.

A small hand popped up out of the pile of destruction like a peach daisy, and waved towards his friend. The hand was soon followed by a head that proceeded to sputter feathers from his mouth.

"I'm serious!" Padfoot pounded his bed melodramatically.

"We know you are," his three friends chorused in reply.

"Ha ha, listen to the funny wizards," Sirius stuck his tongue out at them. "I was thinking we could play twenty-one dares!"

James groaned, "Last time I played with you, I ended up with boils on places I'd rather forget I had them, _and_ a week's detention in which I had to clean the castle!"

His best friend shrugged that minor fact off and smirked devilishly, "Chicken?"

"I would like some yes," Peter squeaked with an agreeing gurgle from his stomach.

"Do you ever think of anything apart from your next meal?" Remus stared at his friend incredulously, who just gave an innocent shrug in reply.

The young Potter narrowed his eyes in a determined fashion towards his impish friend, "All right then, I'm in."

Sirius grinned in triumph, and looked towards the other two hopefully, batting his eyelashes in a playful manner. Remus rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, whilst Peter sheepishly shrugged a 'yes'.

"Aha, my powers of persuasion win again!" Sirius cackled as he shuffled to the end of his bed, and swung his feet so they hung off the end. "I'll start. One, two, three…"

"Four, five," Remus continued warily.

"Six, seven, eight," Peter sung.

James, still glaring cautiously at Sirius, continued, "Nine, ten, eleven."

"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen," Sirius grinned.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen."

"Eighteen, nineteen."

"Twenty," James grinned maliciously.

"Twenty-one," Sirius scowled dangerously towards his best friend.

"Truth or dare," James drawled happily; it was pay back time.

"Do you know me at all? Dare!" Sirius grinned, leaning back on his bed calmly.

Prongs hushed Remus and Peter towards him, and began the all important task of choosing a dare for Sirius to complete. The whispered voices went on for some time before the three adolescents looked up at their troublesome friend triumphantly.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it," Remus began.

"Which you'd better," Peter added.

"Is to infiltrate the girls dormitory, and take an item of clothing from each one of them, whilst they are in the same room," James said proudly, a smug grin on his face.

"What? That's…" Sirius gaped at them, a grin quirking the corners of his mouth. "I accept, on the one condition that I get the cloak."

His three friends conferred on this for a moment, before agreeing with his terms.

"Good luck, you'll be needing it," Remus chuckled as James threw Sirius his invisibility cloak.

Sirius stood, holding the cloak in one hand as he grinned at his friends. "If I'm not back in half an hour, don't come looking for me," he flashed them a cheeky wink before he swept out of the room, flinging the cloak around himself as he went.

"He is so going to get caught," Remus said when Sirius was fully out of ear shot.

He got a couple of solemn, yet overjoyed nods in reply.

"That's what I'm hoping," James grinned evilly.

o0o

Sirius crept down the stairs that lead to the boy's dorm, and then up the stairs to the girls, the entire time checking if the cloak was fully covering himself. Usually his feet would be the first things to give him away and so glared at them dangerously, daring them to become uncovered.

Tiptoeing to the dormitory door, he laid one hand upon it, and then pressed his ear to the wooden structure, listening into the conversation…

"… I can't believe we're having this conversation," Lily said incredulously, watching her friends with amazement.

"What, we might as well, not like they can hear us," Michaela smirked.

Sirius gave the door a sideways glance, a devilish curiosity filling his eyes. _What were they on about? _

"So, go on then, out of the four of them, who would you say is most handsome?" Michaela asked her four friends.

The four girls looked thoughtful for a moment, each giving the other curious glances, seeing who would speak up first.

Sirius recognised the first voice to speak up as Robyn, due to the small chuckle that followed her answer.

"Sirius is definitely the most handsome," she stated thoughtfully. "Though if he knew that…which he probably does… explains the ego," she paused, chuckling.

The young marauder grinned from ear to ear, his eyes twinkling with delight as he heard this, and a general murmur of agreement from the others.

"I bet Lily thinks different though," Georgie stated in a sing song voice.

This drew Sirius back from his ego-maniac thoughts, and he listened intently for the voice of James' beloved.

Unknown to Sirius, a large blush formed on Lily's cheeks, but she folded her arms and shot Georgie a death glare, saying nothing. This, to the other girls, was as good as an answer.

"You do think different!" Sue laughed with delight. "It's James isn't it?"

Lily was about to reply when Michaela cut in, "Of course it is, just look at the way they both flirt with each other."

"I do not flirt with him! He's an arrogant, immature slimeball!" Lily snapped irritably, but a small tell tale twinkle in her eye, and a quirk of her lips told the opposite.

"Ooh, come on Lil's! We're not going to tell anyone, especially Potter," Robyn tried to persuade Lily to tell them.

Lily Evans glanced at her friend curiously, then turned to each one in turn, and sighed in defeat, "He is, kind of, handsome." Pausing, she noticed her friends scheming faces, and added hurriedly, "But he's so immature, and up his own arse!"

Georgie and Robyn looked to each other, with a slightly crestfallen look. "Guess it's a no to a set up then?" Georgie wondered aloud.

They received a silent no in the glare that Lily sent them.

Sirius let out a silent, evil giggle at this new information that he could definitely manipulate his friend with.

"Remus is sweet though. Out of the four, he definitely has the nicest personality," Sue stated matter-of-factly.

The four other girls nodded in agreement with a smile.

As he stood outside the door, Sirius imitated Sue's _'Remus is sweet though' _under his breath jealously. Sirius could be sweet too! They just didn't seem to see that in him. _You are the handsome one though_, he condoned himself with an egotistical grin.

"They're the nicest bunch of guys you'll ever meet though," Robyn smirked with a joyful twinkle in her eye.

"Too right to!" Georgie agreed loudly, raising her glass. "To the dudes in the dormitory over the hill!"

The girls laughed and raised their own glasses in honour to the marauders.

Sirius was honestly touched; he never knew that the girls thought that highly of them. He almost felt a twinge of guilt for the dare he now had to complete.

Almost.

Picking up his wand, he looked around for something that would make a loud noise so that one of the girls would have to come out and see what was going on. Spotting a stone statue head, he grinned mischievously, flicking his wand and muttering a hex.

The head fell to the ground with an almighty crash, and rolled towards the stairs straight past an invisible Sirius.

"What in Godrics name was that?" Sirius heard Sue say loudly.

"God only knows. I'll check, hang on," Robyn's voice said from behind the oak door.

Sirius stepped aside, backing up against the adjacent wall and waited for the opportune moment where he would make his move and sneak into their dorm.

The brass door handle turned slowly, and the old oak door opened with a groan. Robyn held the door open with one hand as she stepped out, her bare feet making no noise on the stone floor. Her head twisted from one side to the other as she looked for the source of all the commotion.

The triumphant looking marauder took his chance and launched himself inside, careful not to brush against Robyn as he went. He almost tripped over a cushion, but caught himself, and silently walked to a vacant part of wall.

Spotting the nuisance, Robyn took out her wand and spoke the levitation spell, moving the statue head back to its rightful place. Her levitation spell wasn't the best, and the move was a bit clumsy, but it got the head back. Double checking for any chips in the stone, she nodded in satisfaction before returning to the dorm.

"So? What was it?" Sue asked inquisitively.

"Just the stone statue head, it'd fallen off and rolled down the corridor," Robyn answered, but looked suspiciously back to the door as it closed quietly behind her.

Lily raised an eyebrow, but left it, and took a large sip of her drink instead. Glancing at the second bottle of fire whiskey, she noticed the fact that it was only half-full, and picked it up by its neck. "How many bottles of this do we have?"

"Umm, I think I got three bottles from the boys," Robyn said nonchalantly, looking at the bottle with a raise of her eyebrow. "And that's the second one."

Sirius looked at the five girls with amazement. One and a half bottles and still they looked relatively sober. Still, he had a job to do, and looked around for some clothes…

Georgie burped loudly, and then burst into laughter along with Robyn, Sue and Lily.

"I give you an eight point five," Robyn laughed.

"Thank you, thank you," Georgie stood and bowed to her audience.

"That was gross," Michaela rolled her eyes, lying back on her bed.

In answer to her statement, Robyn burped too.

"Definitely a nine!" Georgie applauded as she laughed, and gave Robyn a high-five.

The young marauder stopped, and stood watching the two girls with a shocked expression on his face. Burping contests? With _girls_? He couldn't quite grasp the concept, but let out a laugh…

Which he really shouldn't have.

"You hear that?" Michaela said, and sat up sharply looking around.

Robyn raised an eyebrow and stood up, a smirk on her face as she fished her wand out, "Yeah, I did."

"We have an intruder," Georgie laughed happily, bouncing on her bed and looking around. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"I thought that statue head didn't fall by itself," Lily stated, and watched the room with roaming eyes.

Sirius swallowed hard. He had four out of the five pieces of clothes that he was supposed to collect; Georgie's socks, Robyn's hat, Lily's scarf, and Sue's top. All he needed was something of Michaela's, and he would prefer either some trousers or a skirt; he wanted an outfit. He would be found out now.

"What's the bet that it's one of the boys," Michaela growled dangerously.

"Course it has, they're using the cloak," Sue stated simply, watching for any sign of movement.

"I've got an idea," Lily smirked. "Accio cloak!" Her voice, loud and clear, swept through the room as she waved her wand.

Sirius panicked, and tried to grab onto the cloak, but with the clothes in his hands, he didn't stand a chance. Gulping loudly, he watched the cloak fly from him and into Lily's hands, five pairs of narrowed eyes all trained on him.

"Hi there," Sirius waved with a sheepish smirk. "Nice place you've got here."

"You're dead Black," Michaela snapped.

"What the hell are you doing with my socks?" Georgie cried out.

"And my hat! I like that hat!" Robyn glared dangerously at her friend.

"You've got my scarf!"

"My top!"

The adolescent male dropped the clothes, "I have no idea. They just leapt into my arms! It was amazing. You should've seen it…" He trailed off at the disbelieving eyes that stared at him.

"Get him," Michaela's icy tone rang through Sirius' ears.

He made a run for it, leaping over the bed and to the door. Though, half way through leaping over the bed, he crashed the mattress and realised he couldn't move. Looking down to his body, he noticed a golden rope wrapped around his arms and legs, preventing him from escaping his doom.

Robyn and Georgie giggled evilly as they picked him up by his arms and dragged him to a chair in the middle of the room Sue had gotten. The five teen girls gathered around the young male who awaited his fate.

"What should we do to him?" Lily asked happily, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I say we give him a full facial make over, eyebrows and everything," Michaela stated simply.

Sirius had never been this worried in his life.

Robyn stepped a little closer, and grinned, "Why stop at the face."

"Oh, come on now, it was only a bit of fun!" Sirius said, struggling against his bonds. Why's it always him.

The marauder looked up, and in Michaela's hands were a pair of tweezers and some waxing strips, in Lily's and Sue's there were boxes of make-up, and in Georgie's there were clothes. One of Robyn's hands held a pair of red stilettos, while the other held an ominous looking camera.

Each girl also had an evil smile stuck on their faces.

While Sirius didn't mind the odd occasional bit of dressing up, this was taking it a bit too far, and he knew he would never hear the end of it, especially if there was a camera involved.

"But, I didn't mean to insult… please, girls. Would you really want to ruin this _handsome_ face?" Sirius smiled up innocently.

He realised too late this was definitely not the best thing to say.

"You were listening into our conversations as well!" Sue squealed angrily.

Lily glared daggers at Sirius, "I'm going to enjoy this."

The young Black whimpered as the girls closed in.

o0o

Remus looked up from his book as there was a knock at the dormitory door. His eyes reached those of James and Peter with a raise of an eyebrow.

Sirius never knocks.

James stood and wandered to the door, putting his hand onto the door nervously and opened it, peering out into the dimly lit corridor.

Immediately he burst into a fit of laughter.

Stood in front of him was his best friend, Sirius Black, his hands tied behind his back, and a very forlorn look on his face. But what a face! He had bright blue eye shadow that went to his eyebrows, and the mascara and eyeliner made his eyes stand out all the more. Blusher added to the redness already alight on his cheeks and his lips were an amazing shade of pink, which went well with the white lacy top and horrid yellow skirt. The ensemble was finished off with a dashing pair of red stilettos.

It was then bought to James' attention that there was no hair on his friend's legs, and his eyebrows seemed to have been tamed along with his usual wind swept hair. His hair now stood in two bunches, tied together with pink ribbon.

Try as he might, James could not stop laughing.

Sirius pushed past his fellow marauder and stormed into the dorm room.

Remus and Peter burst into laughter as well.

"Nice look for you," Remus commented, wiping tears from his eyes.

"The pink compliments your eyes Miss Black," James laughed.

The young male Black glared at his friends dangerously, his lips pouting stubbornly, which just made his friends laugh more.

"I take it you got caught?" Remus stated, choking with laughter.

"No shit genius. Was it the eye shadow or the skirt that gave it away?" Sirius snapped.

"No, the waxed legs," Peter piped in, causing the three _male_ marauders to double up in laughter once more.

"Hey, look, there's a note with the cloak," James said, as he held the invisibility cloak that had come along with Sirius.

Remus took the note, and opened it up, reading it aloud:

"_Try it again, and it will be the four of you. _

_That's a promise._

_p.s. Two galleons for a copy of the picture." _

o0o

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Thank you to everyone who stuck with this thing. You all rule!


	18. Chap 18: Exams suck

**A/n:** It's shocking how long this is taking me to update. I have no reasons, apart from the start of College and the fact they're keeping me on my toes, and this story is starting to get incredibly hard to write. However, what with half term, and a kick up the bum from reviewers, lol, I've been thrust back into action. I apologise for the wait.

I do not own the magical world of Hp. If I did, I wouldn't need to go through College.

**Chapter 18: Exams suck**

The end of their fifth year at Hogwarts, or in Robyn's case second, crept up on them all too suddenly. And with it, the oncoming threat of OWL's hovered gloomily overhead. All in all, it was a _lovely_ summer.

Exams were definitely more of a threat to the recently enrolled Miss Young than to the rest of her friends. She'd been panicking constantly for the past month, and could often be found in the common room late at night drooling over an open textbook that had lulled her to sleep. Then, at breakfast, her textbooks would have to withstand the onslaught of toast, juice, and other items the young teen deemed worthy to shovel into her mouth. Ergo, her textbooks were not in the best condition, and looked as though a dragon had chewed them, swallowed them, then deemed them unworthy and spewed them up again.

The marauders found this extremely hilarious, and on more than one occasion had hidden her precious revision guides from her. They'd almost immediately regret it from the punishments that ensued. One of which had meant that both James and Sirius should have their clothes stripped from them and replaced with dominatrix outfits before being sent on rounds of the castle.

Robyn was definitely not the right person to get on the wrong side of over those months.

Yet, soon, the intimidating exams loomed like a dark shadow, and the first ones came and went with all the hustle and bustle expected. Tears, fears, screams, and fainting were all common courtesy's that examinations tended to bring with them, especially with the seventh years who were being put through the gruelling task of NEWT's. Once more, the marauders saw this as a chance to get some serious pranking completed, the teachers and students alike all of whom found this the least bit helpful.

Lily was now panicking along with Sue and Robyn over their OWL's. There seemed to be too few hours in the day to get all her work done and find time to de-stress, which was of course extremely important, especially as being friends with the marauders added that little extra bit of grey hair.

Robyn also found herself becoming sloppy in her animagus transformations as she had no spare time to practise. More than once she'd managed to only half transform herself, much to the amusement of her mischievous friends. It took a lot of effort to transfigure herself back to normal.

However, there was no time for the teens to dwell on such frivolities, as soon their Defence against the Dark Arts OWL written examination arrived. One of the last examinations the group of over zealous teenagers had to deal with.

The large group of friends met each other outside the great hall, chatting animatedly amongst other friends whilst cramming in some last minute revision. Well, at least most of them were. Sirius and James stood there, completely at ease with the whole situation. Robyn envied them.

"I can't believe how calm you two are! You even managed to eat a whole two breakfasts!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around widely in an attempt to express her point.

"Someone was at the caffeine again, weren't they?" Sirius tutted with a small grin, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Robyn's eye twitched dangerously, "You're point being. I need something to get me through this exam."

"Come one Rob! What is there to worry about? You've basically been cramming stuff into your head all month. _And_ we're all naturally talented at this subject. Be a piece of cake," James tried to reason with her, even though suddenly he found his stomach giving the slightest of uncomfortable squirms.

"Do you think we'll get cake after the exam?" Peter asked hungrily, rubbing his stomach with a frown. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Breakfast was only an hour ago!" Robyn squealed. "Your stomach amazes me Peter, it truly does."

"I can't believe your talking about cake with an exam in, what," Lily glanced to the watch her mother had sent her for Christmas. "Two minutes!"

"Dudes and dude-ettes!" Sirius announced loudly, wrapping his arms over the shoulders of James and Robyn. "It's us? What can possibly go wrong?"

Robyn paused, groaning loudly and rubbing the crook of her nose before shaking the male off of her shoulder, "Why did you say that? That is the worst possible thing to say! You've pretty much just damned us all for eternity!"

"Over exaggeration much," Georgie commented, raising an amused eyebrow as she joined her group of friends. "You take these way too seriously…"

"_Seriously_! These are only our OWL's here. Yeah, you know, no pressure or anything, they just basically determine the rest of your life!" Robyn's voice screeched, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy.

There was a long pause as each one of the group turned to the muggle born who stared wildly at them all before her posture slumped and she rubbed her eyes with a groan, leaving her hands covering her face.

"I've gone crazy haven't I?" She asked meekly from beneath her hands, peeking out between her fingers.

"You were never sane to begin with Rob," Sirius smirked, earning a soft glare off his friend as she lowered her hands.

"Is she having another fit?" Remus asked as he joined them all, raising a mousy brown eyebrow at the forlorn looking female teen.

"Oh yeah, this one just trumps the others," James replied, nodding wisely. "Bet you're sad you missed it!"

"Way to support a girl guys," Robyn retorted, folding her arms as she let a smile surface to her lips.

"Oh my good golly gosh! Is that… Is that a smile?" Sirius clapped a hand to his cheek in mock shock.

"I do believe it is! It's a miracle! Praise the Lord!" James exclaimed with a broad grin.

"Halleluiah!" The two boys chorused, waving their arms triumphantly in the air.

"Memo to self, maim you after this exam," Robyn growled light heartedly, rolling her eyes at the two immature best friends. In some weird way, they'd actually made the stress lessen. How, she had no idea.

"Students! Please, calm down! If you would all file into the hall and take your allocated seats. The exam will begin shortly," a stout Professor Flitwick announced from the great hall doors.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Robyn panicked, turning to Sirius and shaking his shoulders. "What if I forget everything? What if my quill doesn't work? What if I've revised the wrong thing? What if I…"

"Rob!" Sirius shouted, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "Stop it! Breath!"

"I am breathing," Robyn snapped, letting her arms fall limply to her sides.

"So calm down then!" Sirius smirked, turning the brown haired teen around and nudging her towards the now open great hall doors.

"That's the second fit in ten minutes," Remus stated, following Robyn with a smirk as he spoke with James.

"Yeah, and the fourth one today," James grinned in reply.

"Maybe you should try being a bit more supportive?" Sue suggested, raising an eyebrow towards the messy haired male teen.

"We are!" Remus exclaimed, nudging James for some support.

"What? Oh, yeah, definitely," James nodded, his eyes searching the room for a certain red haired female with astounding green eyes.

Remus rolled his eyes exasperatedly as Sue giggled, shooting the young werewolf a look that said 'told you so', which he returned with a soft glare and a playful smirk.

"Please, students, take your seats quickly! Sooner we start, the sooner we can finish," Professor MacGonagall announced over the hustle and bustle of the student body as they filed into the great hall.

"Good luck," Lily whispered to Robyn as she passed her, taking her own seat a few rows behind her.

Robyn smiled nervously as she sat down in the seat with her name placard on the front, removing her quill from her bag which she placed by the side of her desk. All of a sudden, she felt rather ill. Exams never did like her.

From her vantage point, the teen girl couldn't actually see much, and would have to turn around should she want to see any of her friends. Chancing a quick glance over her shoulder, she noticed them all sitting in their seats. Typically, the boys, minus a rather nervous looking Peter, all looked rather calm. Though, with the full moon in only a week and a half, Remus did have a slightly pale and peaky façade.

The girls looked a lot calmer than she felt too. Lily was shuffling in her seat, and Sue was fiddling with all her equipment, whilst Georgie lounged in her seat and Michaela was making goo-goo eyes at a handsome male Ravenclaw a couple of seats to her right.

Sometimes Michaela amazed her.

"Please remain silent while the papers are being handed out," Professor Flitwick squeaked, waving his wand delicately making the papers fly out to each individual desk.

"Good luck students. You have an hour and forty five minutes. Quick quotes quills, and any other such quill is forbidden. Cheating will have you immediately banned from the exam, and your paper will be disqualified," Professor MacGonagalls shrill voice echoed around the now silent hall. "Turn your papers over, and, you may begin. Good luck."

_Good luck, she says_, Robyn thought bitterly as she flipped over her paper and read through the questions.

Didn't seem too bad…

o0o

James chanced a quick glance behind him at his best friend after re-reading through his answers. Flashing a small smile at the thumbs up from Sirius, he turned back around and started to trace 'L.E.' next to a doodled snitch onto the bit of scrap parchment that sat on his desk.

"Quills down, please," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your papers. _Accio_!"

James snickered as he glanced towards the aforementioned boy that sat three columns to his right, who now sunk into his seat with a rose tint to his cheeks. His snicker turned to a stifled laugh as he watched the short Professor be bowled over by the onslaught of rolls of flying parchment, only to be lifted up by a pair of kind students who sat at the front.

"Thank you… Thank you," the Professor panted, peeking over the parchment. "Very well, everybody, you may go!"

James quickly scribbled out the L.E. he'd been doodling on his parchment before shoving everything into his school bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He stood from his seat and waited for Sirius to join him, along with his two other marauder companions.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Sirius grinned as they emerged into the entrance hall with the throng of the other students.

"Loves it," Remus replied briskly. "_Give five signs that identify the werewolf._ Excellent question."

"D'ya think you managed to get them all?" James asked in tones of mock concern as a small smile crept onto his face.

"Think I did," Lupin replied with a mock frown, a twinkle in his eyes that said he was laughing inside. "One: he's sitting in my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his names Remus Lupin."

James and Sirius burst into laughter whilst Wormtail stood there looking rather worried as they made their way eagerly onto the sunlit grounds.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," Peter ticked them off mentally. "but I couldn't think what else…"

"How thick are you Wormtail," James stated impatiently. "You run around with a werewolf once a month…"

"Keep your voice down," Remus blanched, prodding his friend lightly in the arm.

"Sorry moony," the bespectacled boy replied sheepishly, flashing an apologetic grin.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius stated egotistically. "I'll be surprised if I don't get an Outstanding on it at least."

"Me too," James agreed, fishing in his pocket and dragging out a golden snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," the male teen replied nonchalantly as he began to play with the snitch; letting it fly out so far just so he could snatch out and grab it back. His reflexes were almost perfect, and Wormtail watched with awe.

The four settled down under a small tree that sat by the edge of the lake, taking their time to relax after the strenuous exam. Remus pulled out a transfiguration book while Sirius propped himself against the tree, starring about him at the other students that milled about the lake. James continued to toy with the snitch, and after every particular difficult catch, Wormtail would whoop and applaud.

After one more difficult retrieval, Sirius finally snapped, "Put that away will you. Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."

Wormtail turned a deep shade of pink, but James grinned.

"If it bothers you so much my darling," he pushed the struggling snitch back into his pocket, taking a fleeting glance at a group of girls that sat at the very edge of the lake, basking in the sun.

"I'm bored," Sirius moaned. "I wish it was a full moon."

"You might," Lupin replied darkly, his eyes lifting from his book. "We've still got transfiguration left. If you're so bored, why don't you test me on it. Here…" He held out the book to his friend.

Sirius snorted, "I don't need to look at that rubbish. I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," James grinned, his eyes glinting evilly. "Look who it is…"

Sirius raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his best friend before his head turned to look in the specified direction. He became suddenly very still, as if a predator has just sensed his prey, and a slow grin formed on his face.

"Excellent," his voice was layered with mischief. "_Snivellus_."

The two best friends stood from there seats, just as Snape had just done, and wandered after the dark haired slytherin with a certain ominous air.

Remus and Wormtail stayed where they were, but a small frown line had appeared on the young werewolf's forehead whilst Peter sat there with an avid look of excited anticipation.

"All right, Snivellus?" James called out loudly.

Snape didn't bother to speak, but dropped his bag and whipped out his wand so fast, James barely had time to react.

"_Expelliarmus_!" James shouted, watching Snape's wand fly twelve feet into the air before landing several feet behind him. He grinned as Sirius let out a jovial bark of laughter.

"_Impedimenta_!" Sirius barked, sending the slytherin flying backwards as he tried to leap towards his fallen wand.

The two friends advanced on Severus as he lay panting on the floor, wands raised and a menacing glint in their eyes. James took a fleeting glance towards the girls at the lake.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" James drawled.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

A large group of students had now gathered curiously around the small group of brawling students; several of them laughed cruelly at this comment. You could even hear Wormtails shrill laugh as he moved around Lupin to gain a better view. Snape was clearly unpopular with a large amount of the student body.

Snape was struggling on the ground, trying to break free of the invisible bonds that kept him so restricted, his breath coming in short pants. "You wait," He glared at James with the purest loathing. "You- wait!"

"Wait for what?" Sirius replied nonchalantly, twirling his wand expertly in his hands. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

The black haired boy struggling on the floor let loose a string of mixed swear words and curses, all directed to his two torturers who stood before him.

"Wash your mouth out," James snapped coldly. "_Scourgify_!"

Pink bubbles began to stream from the young teens mouth, covering his lips and the floor around him, making him gag- choking him. Snape was longing for his wand so he could get his own back…

"Leave him alone!" Lily snapped, as she advanced on the two boys, her deep green eyes flashing dangerously. The rest of the group of girls who had been sitting by the lake stood behind her.

"All right Evans?" James smiled coolly, his voice loosing the rough edges that he'd had for Snape.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, glaring at James with a strong hint of dislike. "What's he ever done to you?"

"Well," James began, taking a glance at the struggling victim. "It's more of the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Most of the surrounding students laughed cruelly, even some of Snapes fellow Slytherins. Though, there were no hints of laughter on Lily's lips, or on Remus' who was still apparently intent on reading his book.

"You think you're funny," Lily said scathingly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toe rag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James asked quickly, a debonair smile on his face. "Go on, go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, James' impedimenta jinx was wearing off, and Snape was beginning to move again. Slowly, inch by inch, he moved closer to his wand, spitting out stray soap suds as he went.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily retorted.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius, rolling his eyes at his best friend before turning to check on Snape. "Oi!"

He was too late though, Snape had already grabbed his wand and directed it at James. There was a bright flash of light and a large gash appeared on James' cheek, splattering his robe with droplets of blood. A second later and there was another flash of light, this time coming from James' wand, and Snape found himself hanging upside down, trying desperately to cover up his skinny pallid legs and dingy grey boxers.

Many of the people in the small crowd cheered whilst Sirius, James and Peter all roared will uncontrollable laughter.

"Let him down!" Lily seethed.

"Certainly," James jerked his wand, and Snape fell from the sky, landing with a loud thud onto the hard earthen floor.

Disentangling himself, Snape stood, his breath coming sharply as he raised his wand. But Sirius got there first, waving his wand quickly at the humiliated Slytherin. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, her own wand being directed ominously at Sirius and James.

"Hey, don't make us hex you two," James said imploringly, gazing warily at the wand directed at him and his best friend.

"Take the curse off of him then!" Lily argued dangerously.

James sighed deeply, turning and flicking his wand, muttering the counter curse to let Snape free. "There you go," he said as Snap struggled to his feet. "You're lucky that Evans was here, Snivellus…"

"I don't need help from any filthy little mudblood!" Snape retorted vehemently.

The red head blinked in shook.

"Fine," Lily said coolly. "We won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologise to Evans," James roared, his wand pointing threateningly at the greasy haired Slytherin.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is!"

"What?" the bespectacled youth yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a… you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks call to look as if you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" Lily turned on her heels and stormed away, her group of friends following with a last glare at the male teens.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

However much he called, she never looked back.

"What is it with her?" James said forlornly, trying and failing to look as if this question was of no importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, the fury building in his eyes. "right…"

He whirled on Snape, and with another flash of light, Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take of Snivelly's pants?" James grinned maliciously.

Sirius barked with laughter, looking up at Severus with a look of foreboding amusement. "Let's see if he's a Snivella, not a Snivellus!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Robyn roared, her wand pointing dangerously at the three boys. She caught all their wands expertly in her hand.

"Robyn! What are you doing?" James yelled, turning on his friend.

"Stopping you from being a jerk!" She snapped, still holding her wand against him.

"Snivelly deserves it! He doesn't even deserve to be breathing the same air as us!" Sirius yelled in support of his best friend, suddenly feeling naked without his wand. "He is pure, unadulterated…"

"I don't want to hear it! Get out of here before I hex you both to timbuck two!" Robyn hissed.

"You don't know what you're saying? You're actually sticking up for him?" James retorted in disbelief. "This… greasy haired slime ball!"

"Get over yourself, Potter! Now go," She yelled, glaring at them, and then adding another glare at Snape. "You too. Don't think I've forgotten about that… that insult!"

"I can't believe you're siding with him," Sirius fumed, walking passed Robyn and taking his wand back, James following him.

"I'm not siding with anyone. Unlike some people, I know when I've crossed the line!" She cried out loudly.

She watched the two boys retreat until they were back with Remus and Peter, her eyes lingering sadly on her friends before she turned to the crowd. They hesitated before they too dispersed in a hurry, not wanting to wait around for the muggle born to explode at them.

"Get out of here, before they come back," She sneered, not looking at Snape but chucking him his wand.

"I don't need your assistance, or your pity," He said, yet his voice had lost that hateful undertone as he grabbed his wand.

"You never had it, Snape," Robyn told him harshly, walking away and back to the castle.

o0o

**A/n**: Yay, an update! As most of you should know, this scene is actually part of the Order of the Phoenix, so I used a lot of the original dialogue written by the queen of magic herself, J.K.

Now, please feed the hungry authoress, it's what keeps me writing this thing!


	19. Chap 19: Tension and Cheese wire

**A/N:** I totally failed on my new year's resolution to update this thing more often. I'm sorry!

I do not own HP.

**Chapter 19: Tension and Cheese wire**

Awkward would be an understatement. Awkward would be saying that the tension between the boys and the girls was just a little stupid thing that stopped them from having lengthy conversations, or made them sheepish when they walked passed each other in the corridor, or made them sit next to different people in class - Something that would blow over in a day or two.

That, however, is far from what the tension caused.

Silence reigned between them, and heated glares were exchanged. Whenever they did walk past each other in the corridor, either side would give the other a wide berth to avoid having to walk beside them. They sat on opposite sides of the classroom, and were never in the common room together.

All in all, they'd all blown the situation way out of proportion.

Sue had merely only a couple of weeks left in the country, and her two groups of best friends weren't even speaking to each other. She missed the laughs, the companionship, and the playful death threats.

Picking up her sketchpad, she sighed sadly, flicking through her drawings, noticing how they all were depicting her friends laughing, joking, and smiling together. She opened up a fresh page, pencil held ominously over the cartridge paper, waiting for a bolt of inspiration to hit her. It never came. Her friends were her muse, and when they weren't together, she just couldn't draw.

The common room was unnaturally empty. Usually, it would be her and the girls plotting revenge on the boys for something they'd done to them earlier that day, or just generally gossiping about life. Now, it was just her, snuggled against the cushions of the couch, staring at the blank sheet of paper, hoping that a sudden epiphany would strike her down. Either that or all her friends would come bounding through the portrait hole, declaring how idiotic it was to stay mad at each other.

"This is stupid," Sue exclaimed loudly to herself, closing her sketchbook with more force than necessary.

"You're telling me," Georgie agreed, leaping down the dormitory stairs from seemingly nowhere, a grim frown on her face. "It's like, a brick wall between everyone."

Sue turned slowly, watching Georgie appear with a slight nod of acknowledgment and a brief welcoming smile. Shuffling over, she allowed room for the distressed teen to flop down beside her on the worn couch, the comfort of a fellow friend lightening her somewhat darkened mood.

"I want a jack hammer to break down the brick wall," Sue huffed, head lolling backwards to the couch so that she stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Motion seconded," Georgie groaned, imitating Sue's actions and staring with her at the ceiling. "Hm, never noticed that before," She quipped, narrowing her eyes at a small crack running over the plaster.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Sue sighed loudly, and turned to her good friend, "Do you think they'll patch it up any time soon?"

Georgie slowly turned her head so that she could look at Sue's dejected eyes, "I dunno. They're as stubborn as each other. It could hold out for a while the way they're going at it."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Sue sighed, curling her feet beneath her as her arms hugged a pillow over her stomach. "I want my friends together for when I leave…"

Georgie watched her friend in sympathy, eyes turning back to the ceiling as they once more delved into silence. She wanted to do something to stop all this madness; to help her friends get back together, and to make Sue smile. "What if," She began slowly. "We make them get back together?"

Sue looked to her friend in disbelief, "How do we do that? Lock them all in one big room until they eventually stop fighting and reach an agreement?"

"I was thinking we knock 'em around until they promise to calm down," Georgie shrugged, a mischievous grin forming on her features, tugging the corners of her lips up to the corners of her eyes. "But you're idea is so much better."

"Wait? What?!" Sue gawped at Georgie, the very idea of locking her friends in a room together unimaginable. But, it strangely intrigued her. At this point in time, she was willing to try anything. "Okay, I'll bite. How?"

"Well, this is what we do," Georgie shifted to face Sue, a grin still stretching her lips across her face in a very menacing manner.

o0o

"What's all this about anyway?" Robyn wondered aloud as herself and her two friends were ushered along the corridors by Sue; towards where, they had no idea.

"It's a surprise," Sue sang, her eyes glistening with a foreign mischief that truly worried her friends. Inside though, her stomach bubbled with a nervous uncertainty.

"Just a clue?" Lily asked with a flutter of her eyelashes, a concerned smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"Nope, sorry, no clues allowed," Sue pursed her lips in a smile as she continued to lead her friends to what they were sure was their impending doom.

"This is stupid," Michaela stated, examining her nails with a bored frown. "You might as well just tell us. I mean, come on, we're just going to find out when we get there. You could save yourself the trouble."

Sue blinked in disbelief at her friend. "The whole idea of a surprise is that you don't know what's going to happen," She stated slowly. Sometimes, that girl's ignorance amazed her.

"Hey, I recognise this corridor," Robyn exclaimed, her eyes swivelling around the moving portraits and suits of armour. "Are we going to the…" She paused, hushing her voice. "Room of requirement."

Sue stifled a laugh, "We might be. Like I said, I will say nothing until we arrive." She hoped Georgie was having as much fun as she was with her small herd of wizards…

…

"Where are we going? Where are we going? Where are we going? Where are we… Ow!" Sirius rubbed the back of his head, shooting a glare at James as they followed a grinning Georgie through the hallways.

Along with Sue, Georgie was the only other one of the girls that the boys were talking too.

"I want to know just as much as you, but at least I'm not as annoying about it!" James cried out, eyes narrowing, but the smirk continued to tug at his mouth.

Ever since the fight with the girls, James hadn't been quite himself. He'd been quick to anger, and sour faced. Even his pranks had suffered. For his friends, it really was quite worrying.

Georgie rolled her eyes, but decided to continue to ignore the boys annoying behaviour; even though she found it hilariously funny and wanted to join in. But she mustn't stray from her task; Sue's smile depended on it.

"Maybe we get cake," Peter mumbled suggestively, rubbing his stomach as it growled hungrily. "I'd like cake."

"Do you ever not think about food, Peter?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, amused at his friend's singular train of thought.

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "Don't think so. But I can't concentrate on an empty stomach."

Blinking in disbelief, Remus rolled his eyes, shifting his gaze so that he scanned the walls around him. He didn't like being at war with the girls; in fact, he himself was not, but found it easier just to go along with the rest of the marauders. He figured that it was only a matter of time before they were all friends again, so it didn't matter.

"It's the strangest thing, but I swear I've been down this corridor thousands of times," Sirius announced curiously, stroking an invisible beard.

"That's because you have," James smirked, sticking his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

Sirius dead panned at his best friend, "No shit Sherlock. I only live here. Did you not notice the sarcasm?"

James sneered before staring down at the floor. In truth, he hadn't noticed. He'd been so preoccupied of late, that he couldn't even pick up that hidden hint of sarcasm from a friend he was so close to he was practically a brother.

"James? Jamesie-poo? Prongs? Hey, earth to Potter?" Sirius waved a hand in front of the bespectacled males face, a look of concerned irritation in his eyes. "Is it nice on planet Potter?"

"Oh, yeah. It's free of all annoying dogs," James teased light heartedly, eyes averting so they didn't have to acknowledge the fact that his friend was actually worried about him. There was really nothing to be worried about; he was just a little distracted.

"Hey, guys, enough with the bantering, we're here," Georgie grinned, opening the door to the room of requirement, stepping aside to let them through.

"Why are we…?" Remus began.

"Nuh, uh, uh. All will be explained once inside," the young girl grinned, watching as the four marauders stepped through the door, their steps hesitant and unwilling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A familiar female voice screeched as Georgie stepped through after the boys, shutting the door quickly behind her and standing guard in front of it.

"What the…?" Sirius exclaimed, eyes staring at Lily, Michaela and Robyn as if they were some sort of sudden hideous apparition.

Almost at once, all seven unknowing participants rounded on Sue and Georgie, the fury crossing their features evident. The two girls shrank, and Sue backed up against the door with her partner in crime, looks of innocence plastered across their faces.

"You two!" They chorused accusingly, similar glares on each of their faces.

"Before you string us up and burn us at the stake, maybe you should listen to an explanation?" Georgie suggested meekly.

The group mumbled short agreements, sending small glares towards each other before looking back at the girls guarding the door- their only exit.

"Truth is," Georgie began, searching for the right words.

"We're sick of this war," Sue inputted, biting her lip nervously. "We're sick of the not speaking, and the glares, and the whole stupid thing! We just want our friends back."

"And did none of you actually remember that Sue is leaving us in a couple of weeks?" Georgie raised an eyebrow at them all, and watched in satisfaction as they all hung their heads in shame. "She doesn't want to spend them like this! So, we've come up with a plan."

"You're not leaving this room until you've made up," Sue stated simply, looking at each one of them in turn. "And we mean it. We'll bring you food if you're in here for that long, but apart from that, you should have everything you need."

"So, good luck!" Georgie grinned, and the two girls left before the others could get a word in edgeways.

Standing outside the door, they both let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, that went well I thought," Georgie smiled, rubbing her hands together enthusiastically. "Should be friends again by dinner time."

Sue shook her head, breathing in deeply, "I do hope so."

o0o

Sirius stood quite still for a moment, frozen in place by the bold actions of his friends. "Oh, no way," He murmured, before running to the door and banging on the solid oak wood. "If you don't open this door, I'll break it down!"

"Sirius, you're fighting a loosing battle. They must have told the room not to let us out," Remus sighed, looking around at the cosy room they all stood in. "Which means, until we sort this thing out, or they come back, we're stuck here."

"Oh great," James groaned. "Oh, this… this is just peachy."

"Hey, it's not like this is gonna be a picnic for us either," Michaela spat venomously, folding her arms across her chest.

"You girls started it," James retorted childishly.

"Oh yeah, sure we did," Lily sneered sarcastically. "_You_ were the ones that were bullying Snape. _You_ were being the lowlife idiots that you always have been. Why can't you just grow up!"

"Grow up, she says," Sirius cried out, throwing up his arms in exasperation. "You were the ones being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable! You were torturing someone who, for once, hadn't done anything to provoke you," Lily retorted sharply. "You did it merely for a laugh!"

"Did you not hear what he called you?" James spat furiously. "He isn't worth the air he breathes!"

Lily shrank down slightly, shooting the two boys death glares that would kill a grown man. "It's no excuse for the way you acted," she growled.

"Even though I think Snape's a greasy, disgusting git," Michaela started. "I agree with Lil's. You guys were way out of line."

"Oh come on," Sirius cried out. "What are you? Judge, jury and executioner? We were only having a little fun!"

"_Fun_? Is that what you call picking on someone who was minding their own business?" Lily argued hotly.

Robyn sighed heavily, and took a seat on a beanbag that had magically appeared by her side. The arguments were starting to give her a headache, and she just wished that they would all forgive each other and move on.

"You know what," Remus said quietly, taking a seat beside Robyn. "I hate arguing."

Robyn smirked and turned to her friend, nodding in agreement, "I only argue when I really think it's worth it. _This_ is just…stupid." She gestured to the arguing couples in front of her, noticing a worried looking Peter who stood beside James and Sirius.

"I should've stopped them once I knew what they were doing," Remus sighed regrettably, sinking into his seat.

Shrugging, his female friend sighed, "It was going to happen at one point or another. It was just a matter of time."

They fell into silence as they watched the two couples verbally batter each other, both sides seeming relentless- neither side looking as if they were going to back down anytime soon. It was going to be a long afternoon.

After a while, the two passive participants decided to put an end to the heated debate.

"Oi!" Robyn yelled from her seat, shooting Remus and apologetic look as he rubbed his sensitive ears. "Shut up for a minute!"

"Maybe it's time we calmed down and spoke about this like adults?" Remus suggested, raising an eyebrow at the now silent feuding pairs.

"I think that's beyond their capabilities," Lily pursed her lips into an angry frown.

"Hey!" Sirius started, before he was once more interrupted.

"None of that," Robyn snapped. "If we want to get out of here by dinner time, then we've got to sort this out."

"I say we sort this out quick then! I'm starved," Peter piped in, earning a glare of James and Sirius. He quickly decided that he would be safer with Remus and Robyn.

"How can we even talk to them when they're being so immature," Michaela sneered.

"Because even though you're all arguing like a bunch of three year olds, you've got to remember that you're all still friends," Robyn stated, folding her arms.

The four teens looked at each other sheepishly, but still with an air of uneasiness that meant at any moment an argument could be rekindled.

"Okay, good. At least now we have some motivation," Remus congratulated them wryly, breathing a quiet sigh of relief.

"Now, let's start by agreeing that this argument is completely stupid," Robyn stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Do we have too," James groaned, taking a step back from the heated glare he received from Robyn. "Fine, I agree."

"Yeah, whatever," Sirius huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Agreed," Lily and Michaela sighed simultaneously.

"Brilliant, because we agree too," Robyn smiled, looking from Remus to Peter, who both nodded in their support.

"Now, one at a time, tell each other why you're arguing," Remus told them, folding his hands over his stomach.

"What makes _you_ the all knowing mender of broken relationships?" James asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we're the only ones not ripping out each others throats," Robyn said nonchalantly, covering her mouth as a yawn rippled through her body. "So do as you're told Jamesie-kins."

A twitch from his eye told Robyn that James was silently itching to jinx her, and she decided not to push him any further. A duel right now wasn't really the best idea, especially if it ended with either one of them getting their asses kicked.

"Please?" She added for good measure, flashing a sincere smirk.

"Ladies first," Sirius turned to Lily and Michaela grimly, a look of surrender in his eyes.

o0o

"So, do ya think that they've sorted things out?" Georgie asked lightly, swallowing a mouthful of crisps from the crumpled packet of cheese and onion held in her hand.

"It's been four hours," Sue reasoned, mostly with herself. "Even they can't be going at it for that long."

"You underestimate them," Georgie nodded solemnly, shoving another handful of crisps into her mouth and chewing loudly.

"And you are a noisy crisp eater," Sue pointed out as they neared the Room of requirement, the large oak door peering at them ominously from the other end of the corridor.

"Touché," Georgie acknowledged her comment with a small bow of her head and a broad grin.

Sue's hands began to clench and unclench in fearful anticipation as she turned back to her path; she had no idea why she was so nervous. Maybe she had underestimated them? No, she hadn't. Her friends would be friends again by now, she was sure of it.

"You ready for this?" Georgie raised an eyebrow, her hand clasping the door handle in readiness to open. "Or shall we just push gruel through the door?"

"No, let's do this," with pursed lips, Sue gestured at the door, and watched it open with a nervous chewing of her cheek.

At the laughter that suddenly met her ears, Sue smiled, and even Georgie peered round from her hiding place behind the door. It may be cliché, but a happy tear rolled down her cheek at the scene displayed before her.

The seven teenagers sat in a rough circle, each on their own bean bag or chair, chatting animatedly and laughing with each other loudly. They were so immersed in their conversation; they didn't even notice Sue and Georgie enter until they announced their presence.

"'Ello, 'ello. What do we have here then?" Georgie smirked, rocking back and forward on her heels, hands clasped smartly behind her back as she shoved her empty crisp packet in her pocket.

"I'm so glad you lot have settled your differences," Sue smiled happily, bounding across the room to another chair that had suddenly appeared next to the group.

"Yeah, no thanks to you two. Up and left us like that," James teased, a mock pout crossing his features as Georgie also joined them, jumping onto an orange bean bag.

"What James actually means is, thanks. We wouldn't have come together like this otherwise," Lily smiled, standing and giving both her friends a warm hug.

"It's just so beautiful," Sirius sniffled, wiping pretend tears from his eyes.

"God, we're a bunch of saps," Robyn laughed, earning a pillow in the face from Sirius.

"Saps, we are not," the pillow thrower said proudly. "We are the cheese wire! Well, Sue and Georgie are the cheese wire, but still…"

"What is it with you and cheese?"

"I don't know…" He shook his head. "I just don't know."

"Sorry, cheese wire?" Michaela injected incredulously.

"Yeah," Sirius replied as if it was the most normal thing on the planet. "You know, like when people say 'you could cut the tension in here with a knife'. I just, changed it to cheese wire. It sounds so much better."

The group blinked stupidly at him.

"What?!"

"Your logic amazes me," Remus smirked, and watched as James threw another pillow, this time at his cheese-obsessed friend.

"Aw, bless," Robyn grinned patronisingly at the raven haired male.

Sue looked around at her friends with a wistful smile; enjoying every note of laughter and every teasing insult. "I missed this," she turned to Georgie with a broad smile.

"Yeah, me too," her friend agreed with a similar smile, dodging an awfully thrown pillow.

o0o

**A/n**: And there we are. Sorry for the rather bland chappie, it gets better in the next one. Don't ask where Sirius' deep dark obsession with cheese comes from…Because I don't know, lol. I hope to get an update in sooner than last time (I always say this, maybe this time it might come true?).

A BIG thank you to everyone who's stuck by this, whether you've reviewed or not. You are my muses!


End file.
